


Head in the game, heart on my sleeve

by Elebra_Verde10



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arsenal FC, Celebrations, Champions League, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, English Premier League, Falling In Love, Fights, Football | Soccer, Forbidden Love, Homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Training, Younger John, Younger Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elebra_Verde10/pseuds/Elebra_Verde10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John es un jugador infravalorado, con una lesión crónica y sin grandes aspiraciones pero amado por los hinchas por su esfuerzo y compromiso.<br/>Sherlock es un crack mundial con problemas de disciplina y despreciado por rivales y compañeros.<br/>Entre ambos intentarán dejar de lado sus diferencias para poner fin a la sequía de títulos del Arsenal F.C. Congeniar sus habilidades y personalidades no será tarea fácil pero tal vez encuentren en el otro justo lo que les hace falta.<br/>Inspirado ligeramente en la obra maestra de Mad_Lori "Performance in a leading role".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La lesión

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Performance In a Leading Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225563) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Me tomó un buen tiempo animarme a publicar esto, pero creo que si al menos una persona lo lee y puede hacer algún tipo de devolución habrá valido la pena hacerlo. Cualquier tipo de crítica será más que bienvenida.  
> Es mi primer experiencia escribiendo fanfics. Amo el fútbol y adoro esta serie, la mezcla salió casi por decantación.  
> Ojalá atraiga y entretenga a quien elija darle una oportunidad.  
> Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John es un jugador infravalorado, con una lesión crónica y sin grandes aspiraciones pero amado por los hinchas por su esfuerzo y compromiso.  
> Sherlock es un crack mundial con problemas de disciplina y despreciado por rivales y compañeros.  
> Entre ambos intentarán dejar de lado sus diferencias para poner fin a la sequía de títulos del Arsenal F.C. Congeniar sus habilidades y personalidades no será tarea fácil pero tal vez encuentren en el otro justo lo que les hace falta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tomó un buen tiempo animarme a publicar esto, pero creo que si al menos una persona lo lee y puede hacer algún tipo de devolución habrá valido la pena hacerlo. Cualquier tipo de crítica será más que bienvenida.  
> Es mi primer experiencia escribiendo fanfics. Amo el fútbol y adoro esta serie, la mezcla salió casi por decantación.  
> Ojalá atraiga y entretenga a quien elija darle una oportunidad.  
> Intentaré actualizar al menos una vez por semana.  
> Tengo que agradecerle enormemente a mi increíble Beta-reader, Velia Vasari, que no solo arregla los desastres que dejo en el camino sino que también me alienta, estimula y aconseja.  
> Por último, the same old, same old:  
> Los personajes pertenecen al gran Arthur Conan Doyle. Esta versión de ellos que elegí transportar a otro universo está basada en la espectacular serie de la BBC y es creación de Moffat y Gatiss. Yo solo los tomé prestados para que conozcan y disfruten del paraíso en tierra que es el fútbol.

La alegría por haber conseguido quedarse en primera división no le duró mucho. Mientras Williams, el médico del equipo, lo revisaba podía escuchar de fondo los gritos de los hinchas que no paraban de festejar.  
John no pudo ser testigo de la celebración. El dolor en su hombro se hizo, a lo largo del partido, cada vez más agudo y ni bien el árbitro dio el silbatazo final, se desplomó de rodillas sobre el terreno de juego.  
Williams y los camilleros no tardaron en auxiliarlo e incluso algunos de sus compañeros -aquellos que no corrieron a abrazarse con los simpatizantes- se acercaron a ver cómo estaba. El dolor era insoportable.  
—El efecto del analgésico está pasando —le explicó el médico—. Debemos ir ya mismo al hospital.  
Allí es donde se encontraba ahora, en una sala del hospital St. Barts, doce horas más tarde, tras haber sido intervenido quirúrgicamente para reconstruir, con cuatro clavos y una férula de metal, lo que alguna vez había sido su húmero.

El cirujano encargado de realizar la operación fue quien le explicó los detalles. Todo había salido de maravilla, pero el haberse expuesto a tantos choques y el retraso en la atención habían producido un derrame de líquido articular que con seguridad derivaría en un dolor crónico en su hombro izquierdo. En total, con rehabilitación incluida, el tiempo de recuperación estimado sería de tres meses.

TRES meses sin entrenar. TRES meses sin tocar una pelota.

El doctor le estrechó la mano derecha y le recomendó que descansara. John sonrió sin ganas y apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación, se estiró tanto como el cabestrillo que cubría parte de su abdomen y aprisionaba su brazo izquierdo contra su torso se lo permitió y, con su mano libre, tomó el control remoto del LCD que colgaba frente a su camilla. Sin demasiado esfuerzo encontró lo que buscaba. El canal de deportes mostraba los festejos de la tarde anterior en el Uptown Park. John observó, no sin cierta envidia, cómo sus compañeros celebraban. Alguien les había acercado su camiseta, con el número cuatro y el apellido Watson en la espalda, y dos de sus colegas, asiéndola cada uno de una manga, la exhibían a los hinchas que, al verla, movían de arriba a abajo los brazos extendidos hacia el frente, en claro ademán de adoración. El mediocampista y capitán de los Hammers no pudo evitar que el gesto lo emocionara un poco.  
Cuando llegó al West Ham solo tenía doce años, prácticamente había crecido dentro del club.

Todavía recordaba la alegría que sintió cuando pasó a formar parte de las inferiores, tras una prueba junto a otros ciento treinta esperanzados chicos.

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, había sufrido una gran decepción al no quedar seleccionado en el club de sus amores, el Arsenal F.C.

Lo cierto es que no había tenido una gran actuación, tal vez debido a lo mucho que significaba para él jugar allí. Y cuando, resignado, se disponía a retornar a su hogar para dedicarse a estudiar y convertirse en doctor, su hermana Harry le acomodó las ideas de un cachetazo y lo obligó a probar suerte en otro club de Londres.

La mirada de suficiencia que Harry le brindó, desde el borde de la cancha en que realizó la prueba para el West Ham, cuando a los quince minutos de partido le dijeron que querían ficharlo no se había borrado de su cara en más de una década y John dudaba que algún día desapareciera.

Le ofrecieron un lugar en la pensión del club y cuando Harriet, tres años mayor que él, terminó la escuela secundaria se convirtió en su mánager, asistente y perro guardián.  
Con solo dieciséis años debutó en la primera división del West Ham United y sus hinchas lo adoraron desde el primer instante por su compromiso y sacrificio. Poco después de cumplir los dieciocho se convirtió en el capitán más joven de la historia del club.

Hoy, el Capitán (como lo llamaban compañeros y periodistas), con veinticuatro recién cumplidos, se hallaba totalmente inmovilizado por haber jugado casi sesenta minutos con una fractura de húmero, provocada por una entrada criminal del arquero del Chelsea, Sebastian Moran, quien ni siquiera fue amonestado por la acción. Y lo que más dolor le produjo a John (al menos hasta que el hombro empezó a latirle como una bomba a punto de explotar) fue que el foul le impidió marcar el gol que le hubiese dado a su equipo la tranquilidad de no depender de otros resultados para asegurar su permanencia en primera división.

En el momento del hecho, el Dr. Williams le dijo que no debía continuar en el campo, pero su orgullo y la trascendencia del encuentro hicieron que, pese a que de ratos lagrimeara por el dolor, lo que podía verse claramente en los primeros planos de la transmisión, John hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para seguir jugando.

Un vendaje preventivo y un cóctel de analgésicos hicieron lo posible por atenuar el sufrimiento. Sin embargo, cada choque, barrida, e incluso cada balanceo del brazo en carrera hicieron de esos sesenta minutos un suplicio y del pitido final un regalo del cielo.

El resultado fue un empate cero a cero, chato.

El Chelsea, ya campeón, jugaba con suplentes -exceptuando a Moran- y Los Hammers consiguieron no descender gracias a la goleada que el Arsenal, su amado Arsenal, le propinó a su rival por la permanencia, el Hull City.

Mientras transcurría el encuentro, los hinchas del West Ham habían celebrado los goles del otro equipo londinense por lo que John sabía que el Hull City iba perdiendo, pero aún así se rehusó a salir reemplazado, ya que un gol del Chelsea bastaba para condenarlos a la segunda división.

La T.V. mostraba ahora el resumen del partido del Arsenal.  
El club rojiblanco había perdido a su técnico seis fechas atrás y los rumores adjudicaban su salida a diferencias con Holmes, la conflictiva figura del equipo.  
John observó maravillado los cuatro goles. Todos habían sido obra de Holmes.

Verlo jugar era un placer. Su cuerpo estaba dotado de una gracia sobrenatural. Cuando corría, el diez del Arsenal le recordaba a una gacela en galope, apenas apoyando los pies sobre el césped. Era un jugador extraordinario, dotado de una técnica inusual para alguien de su estatura -cercana al metro ochenta y cinco- y por la que todo jugador estaría dispuesto a vender su alma.

Si bien a simple vista no parecía un jugador fuerte, ya que físicamente era más bien esmirriado, nadie conseguía derribarlo en el cuerpo a cuerpo. El tercer gol era una muestra de su potencia, se había escapado de dos defensores en un contraataque y antes de entrar al área había sacado un remate fulminante que se clavó en el ángulo derecho del arco del Hull City.

Sin embargo, lo que más admiraba John de Sherlock Holmes era su mente.

Como a sus doce años, John seguía fielmente los partidos del Arsenal y aunque Holmes recién hubiera regresado al club, tras una breve estadía a préstamo en el Lyon francés, cada vez que lo veía quedaba impresionado con su capacidad para elegir siempre la mejor opción. No era el jugador más rápido o el más habilidoso, pero por momentos daba la impresión de saber exactamente qué iba a hacer su oponente. Su estadística de balones perdidos era impresionante. ¡Y tan solo tenía diecinueve años! Si no fuera por los continuos pleitos y su mala reputación, ese chico podría convertirse en una estrella mundial, sin lugar a dudas. Lo malo es que a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo.

Harry lo sacó de sus reflexiones sobre la carrera de su colega.

—¿Cómo está el héroe del West Ham? —exclamó alegremente mientras le entregaba un vaso térmico con café de máquina que sabía a agua con colorante—. Están debatiendo en qué parte del estadio poner tu estatua. Aunque, si me preguntas a mí, yo pondría una de él —dijo señalando la pantalla que repetía el cuarto gol del Arsenal, un tiro libre perfectamente ejecutado por Holmes.

John no pudo evitar pensar que una estatua del crack gunner sería mucho más atractiva que una suya. Por alguna razón su mente evocó al David de Miguel Ángel.

Antes de que Harry notara el rubor en sus mejillas, el mediocampista central cambió de tema.

—¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí? No creo aguantar mucho más esta agua para fideos que insisten en llamar café —dijo elevando el vaso.

Harry se lo quitó de la mano sonriendo

—No te preocupes hermanito, estoy aquí para liberarte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por recomendación de mi excelente Beta reader, dejo la definición de algunos términos relativos al deporte que, tal vez, no todos conozcan.  
> Foul: Falta. Cualquier infracción que vaya en contra del reglamento.  
> Repechaje: última oportunidad que tiene un equipo, después de haber perdido un partido, para seguir participando de una competición.  
> DT: Director técnico. Quien hace los planteos tácticos y elige qué jugadores juegan en cada posición.  
> Mánager: Suele ser quien tiene la última palabra sobre los fichajes. Muchos son ex jugadores pero no es absolutamente necesario que lo sean ya que su labor es más bien dirigencial (política).  
> Gunners/Gooners: Se denomina Gunner a todo lo referido al Arsenal Football Club (estadio, camisetas, jugadores, etc.). Gooner es el apodo que reciben sus simpatizantes.


	2. La elección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock usa su Palacio Mental para elegir a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capítulo. Como dije intentaré actualizar semana a semana, preferentemente los días sábados.  
> No recuerdo si ya lo aclaré pero la conocida historia de Mad_Lori, Performance in a leading role fue una especie de inspiración para este fanfic. Sino la han leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan.  
> Elegí el universo futbolístico porque es algo que conozco y amo. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre cualquier cosa que nombre, no dude en consultarme.  
> Saludos!

Solo una pequeña porción de las luces del Emirates Stadium estaba encendida.  
El cuidador del campo lo miró con desconfianza cuando le dijo que Mycroft, mánager del club, había autorizado un entrenamiento nocturno. Quizás debido a que ni Lestrade, ni el resto de sus compañeros se encontraban allí. Por fortuna, o más bien por repetición, el personal del club ya había aprendido que discutir con él solo podía derivar en una rápida evaluación y consecuente exposición de sus secretos más íntimos.

Sherlock comenzó su rutina trotando alrededor del campo, dejando que el frío aire de la noche londinense le inundara los pulmones. Disfrutaba correr de noche. Gran parte de la prensa estaba convencida de que él nunca realizaba un entrenamiento físico. Idiotas. Nadie sería capaz de jugar como él lo hacía sin un trabajo aeróbico y anaeróbico completo. Que Sherlock prefiriese hacerlo en soledad a moverse como ganado de feria junto al resto de sus compañeros, era otro tema.

Para él correr era la oportunidad de analizar todos los datos que acumulaba en su "disco rígido" -término que solía utilizar para referirse a su mente-, un centro de cómputos lleno de estadísticas de pases errados y concretados, efectividad en disparos, quites, cantidad de faltas cometidas y recibidas, errores y aciertos de cada uno de sus compañeros y rivales de turno. Y este era el momento en el que, sin la odiosa distracción de sus pares, fans, fotógrafos y periodistas, podía utilizar ese caudal de información para sacar conclusiones que le garantizaran un resultado positivo el día del partido, o en palabras de Lestrade "los tres puntos".

Sherlock cerebrito Holmes lo llamaban la prensa y muchos de sus colegas. A decir verdad, no le incomodaba ese apodo.

Muchos de sus compañeros a lo largo de los años no habían sido tan sutiles y directamente lo tildaban de freak. Y en definitiva, algo de razón tenían. Sherlock no era el típico jugador de fútbol. A diferencia de las grandes figuras, su habilidad no pasaba por la fuerza o la velocidad física, ni por la destreza con la pelota, o por el ímpetu o la mentalidad ganadora. Era más bien una combinación de todas esas características, sustentadas por la capacidad de dilucidar qué movimiento causaría mayor daño a su contrincante.

Los comentaristas y analistas del juego a menudo se sorprendían por sus maniobras. Cuando parecía que ya habían visto todo lo que podía ofrecer, el número diez los maravillaba con una nueva gama de recursos.

Sherlock se inclinó para elongar y sonrió al recordar el titular del diario Times después de su última actuación frente al Hull City:

_El cerebrito saca a relucir su manual._

Lo que ni los medios, ni los demás jugadores y técnicos parecían comprender es que para él, el fútbol era una sucesión de eventos previsibles y manipulables. Solo hacía falta capacidad para analizar la información correcta y, en consecuencia, tomar la decisión más lógica.  
Y en este momento la lógica le decía que su equipo de ineficientes necesitaba un mediocentro con una buena estadística de recuperación de balones, una técnica depurada, un promedio mayor a nueve kilómetros de recorrido por partido, llegada al arco contrario y una media mínima de seis goles por torneo.  
Tras repasar los candidatos en su mente durante toda la semana y, teniendo en cuenta otra infinidad de datos, había reducido las opciones a dos nombres:  
Miles Smith, volante defensivo del Liverpool, veintidós años, 1,80 mts de altura, 75 Kg. Ambidiestro, gran juego aéreo.

Promedio de 10,5 Km. recorridos por encuentro (el más alto de la liga)

Mayor cantidad de pases concretados de los últimos dos torneos

10 goles en la última Premier League (2 de cabeza, 1 de tiro libre)

Habitué de las selecciones juveniles desde los 15 años

Figura indiscutida de su equipo

Jugador Más Valioso del partido en 10 encuentros de los últimos 28 disputados por el Liverpool Citado con regularidad a la selección nacional desde hace 2 años, este último dato sería realmente de utilidad si Sherlock confiara en el criterio del actual director técnico inglés, lo que no era el caso.

La segunda opción era una jugada más arriesgada.

John Watson era prácticamente un jugador del montón para la prensa "especializada".

De menor envergadura física, aunque -al menos en apariencia- muy fuerte.

Jamás había sido convocado a ninguna selección.

Tenía un promedio de 6 goles por torneo, pero en la última Premier solo había conseguido marcar en 2 ocasiones.  
Sin embargo, en un análisis más profundo, los números de Watson eran dignos de admiración. El promedio de pases concretados estaba apenas por debajo del récord de Smith, pero su incidencia en el juego era muy superior. La mayoría de ellos eran verticales y en muchos casos asistencias que los registros no contabilizaban como tales por la ineficacia de los receptores. Asimismo Watson tenía la costumbre de jugar siempre con la cabeza levantada por lo que su visión del campo y, por ende, su lectura de las posiciones de sus compañeros era estupenda. Esto le permitía lo que tal vez era su mejor cualidad, la capacidad para robar balones y dar un pase a un compañero en el mismo movimiento. Sherlock consideraba a este atributo de suma importancia. No eran muchos los jugadores capaces de hacerlo, y mucho menos de hacerlo con continuidad. La mayoría sentía la -errónea- necesidad de estar mayor tiempo en contacto con el balón, lo que hacía perder tiempo de creación al equipo y, en definitiva, al mismísimo Sherlock.  
Además, viendo los partidos de Watson versus el Arsenal, el diez gunner pudo deducir que el hombre era hincha fanático del club rojiblanco, lo que no solo facilitaría las negociaciones sino que garantizaba que no escatimara el esfuerzo si finalmente resultaba fichado.

Aunque el esfuerzo no era algo que preocupara particularmente a Sherlock, ya que otra de las características de este jugador era su gran despliegue y su compromiso con el equipo.  
Y he aquí la causa de la gran desventaja del fichaje de Watson. Su reciente lesión en el hombro. Sherlock había visto el video de la acción en la que resultó herido y aunque la brutalidad con la que Moran había intervenido no lo sorprendió, sí lo hizo la decisión del juez de ni siquiera amonestar al arquero. Y aún más lo deslumbró la tenacidad y obstinación del mediocampista y capitán del West Ham que, tal vez porque su equipo se jugaba la permanencia en primera división, decidió continuar en el terreno de juego con una lesión que sin dudas le producía un dolor intolerable.  
Mycroft le había proporcionado los detalles de la ficha médica del rubio jugador y esta revelaba que su tozudez podría jugarle una mala pasada. Era probable que sufriera un trastorno crónico en el hombro izquierdo como consecuencia de la atención tardía de la fractura.  
Además, al no poder entrenarse hasta un mes antes de empezar el campeonato, habría que pasar al menos tres partidos sin poder contar con él en el once titular. Y Sherlock sabía que continuar con Seymour Denting como mediocentro solo podía derivar en la pérdida de puntos contra equipos que supieran aprovechar sus deficiencias.  
Cuando realizaba su tercera repetición de ejercicios de explosión en velocidad, una sombra en el banco de suplentes local llamó su atención.

—¡¿Mycroft te envió a vigilarme?! —exclamó mientras se acercaba al borde del campo dominando el balón en zig-zag por entre varios conos naranjas.  
Lestrade salió de su escondite y fingiendo indignación respondió:

—Tu hermano no me dice cómo hacer mi trabajo.  
Sherlock resopló irritado y pateó al arco desde casi treinta metros.

—No sabía que el trabajo de DT incluyera entre sus tareas hostigar a los jugadores.

La pelota ingresó cerca del ángulo superior derecho. Lestrade silbó en señal de admiración y Sherlock lo miró de soslayo, torciendo la boca en una mueca de falsa indiferencia. Greg sin embargo, conocía a Sherlock desde antes de su debut en la primera del Arsenal, y sabía que la veneración era una de las formas de llegar a él.

—Vine porque el libro de pases cierra en tres semanas y aún estoy esperando el nombre del jugador que según tu extremadamente exhaustivo análisis necesitamos para entrar a la Champions del año que viene. O, al menos, al repechaje —agregó con una mirada esperanzada.

Sherlock volvió a patear con más fuerza, el balón pasó por encima del travesaño y se perdió entre las gradas.

—No convencí al fastidioso de mi hermano de que te deje ser DT para clasificar a la Champions —siseó con desdén.—Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, estaremos en condiciones de ser campeones de la Premier.  
Lestrade contuvo la respiración un par de segundos. El camperón de entrenador le protegía el cuerpo del aire húmedo pero el color de su nariz evidenciaba el frío que reinaba en la ciudad.

—¿En serio crees que estamos para pelear el campeonato? —preguntó incrédulo.

No era ningún secreto que habían terminado la liga anterior en alza, ganando 6 partidos al hilo, todos gracias a las estrategias que Sherlock ideaba y Lestrade, ex arquero y DT interino -desde la partida de Vilas Boas que renunció tras una discusión en la que el mediapunta lo puso en ridículo delante del resto del equipo- ponía en práctica.

La alianza había tenido buenos resultados en la última parte del torneo, pero en esas seis fechas no les había tocado enfrentar a ninguno de los equipos comúnmente denominados grandes, y Lestrade tenía sus dudas acerca de si estaban en un nivel equiparable a estos.

Sherlock se acercó al banco y se puso su buzo del club.

—Dije "en condiciones de ser campeones", Lestrade. Intenta prestar atención —afirmó dirigiéndose hacia la zona de vestuarios.  
Lestrade aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo.

—¿Entonces ya sabes a quién deberíamos fichar? —inquirió, permitiéndose el entusiasmo que las palabras de Sherlock generaban.  
El delantero lo miró por última vez, con una media sonrisa arrogante

—Dile a Mycroft que consiga a John Watson.— la puerta que daba a los vestidores se cerró tras él.

  
  


 

 


	3. La noticia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el momento más difícil de su carrera deportiva, John recibe la mejor noticia de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es bastante corto así que hoy habrá un 2x1.  
> Gracias nuevamente a Velia Vasari por su ayuda y consejos.

Los últimos dos meses habían resultado una tortura. John no veía la hora de volver a entrenar a la par de sus compañeros.

Actualmente, la única actividad física que el cabestrillo le permitía hacer era pedalear en la bicicleta fija, y aunque ya comenzaba a odiarla, quedarse quieto no era una mejor opción, por lo que todos los días pasaba alrededor de cuatro horas pedaleando mientras miraba los canales deportivos en el televisor gigante del living.

John no era un hombre extremadamente acaudalado. Vivía bien, podía darse ciertos lujos, pero en comparación a jugadores de otros clubes, que no solo recibían sueldos más jugosos sino que además tenían grandes contratos con sponsors de todo tipo, sus ingresos eran modestos.

El LED era uno de los gustos que había decidido darse. Le encantaba mirar fútbol de todo el mundo y seguir las noticias de todos los mercados de pases, así que mientras estaba sentado en la bicicleta se informaba acerca de las adquisiciones de cada club.  
El West Ham había comenzado la búsqueda de un reemplazante para su puesto, algo que lo incomodaba más de lo que prefería admitir. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería y como desde el día en que debutó en primera, si tenía que disputar una posición estaba preparado para ello. 'Bueno, tal vez no ya mismo', pensó para sí mirando resignado su brazo izquierdo.  
Justo cuando iba a bajar de la bici para prepararse el almuerzo, el conductor de Sportcenter comenzó a hablar de las posibles adquisiciones del Arsenal. El fanático que habitaba en su interior lo instó a subir el volumen.  
"Nuevas fuentes rumorean que el club Gunner hará una oferta por el mediocentro del West Ham, John Watson" comentó la voz en off del cronista mientras el televisor reproducía las imágenes del encuentro con el Chelsea y del momento de su lesión.  
El corazón de John se aceleró como si acabase de correr el Tour de France.

Conteniendo la respiración presionó el número de marcado rápido de Harry en su celular.

—No es verdad ¿cierto? Es un rumor que desperdigaste para que no piensen que estoy acabado ¿no es cierto?

—¿De qué estás hablando Johnny? ¿Estuviste abusando de los analgésicos? Voy a tener que hablar con esa linda doctora que te hace las recetas, cómo es que se llama, ¿Dana? Sí, creo que voy a tener que hacer el esfuerzo. Por tu bien hermanito…—bromeó su mánager.

—¡Harry, basta de bromas! ¿Es verdad? Te llamaron, ¿no es cierto? ¿Alguien preguntó por mí? —John podía escuchar sus propios latidos retumbando en sus oídos.  
—Johnny, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte lo antes posible. Del resto me encargo yo —el volante reconoció la manera en que su hermana contenía la risa desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Harry, sabes que iría gratis a jugar allí. Por favor, no lo arruines. Ofréceles lo que quieran. Cualquier cosa está bien.

—¿Me estás cargando? Los Watson no somos fáciles. Johnny, ¿recuerdas cuando ni siquiera se molestaron en observarte jugar por más de veinte minutos durante aquella prueba? Este es el momento en que los haremos pagar por eso. Además…

John no creía lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿¡Qué!? —la interrrumpió—, ¡Harry, por Dios! He estado esperando esta oportunidad toda mi vida, no puedes estropearla. No importa lo que ofrezcan, ¡la respuesta es sí! ¿Quieren pagarme con tickets de comida? ¡Muy bien! ¿Quieren que sea la mascota del equipo mientras termino la rehabilitación? ¡Perfecto! ¿Quieren que lustre los botines de Holmes antes de los partidos? ¡Ningún problema! Haz lo que haga falta pero por favor no dejes que contraten a alguien más. Necesito jugar para el Arsenal. Por favor—. Su voz se había ido agudizando cada vez más hasta terminar en algo similar a un sollozo.

—¡Por Dios, John! Te has convertido en una prostituta —Harry replicó entre risas.— Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, tenemos una reunión la próxima semana. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?—. John resopló y su hermana pareció considerar nuevamente la pregunta. —Ok, ok, no hace falta que respondas. Tu única preocupación ahora mismo es curar ese brazo ¿me oyes? Déjame los negocios a mí. Tengo todo planeado. En un par de semanas estarás vistiendo tus amados colores—. Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

John quedó apretando el teléfono es sus manos varios minutos, anonadado y deseando que su hermana no decidiera darse ánimos con una copa antes de la reunión que podía definir si sus sueños de toda la vida, finalmente, se harían realidad.

 


	4. La rehabilitación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras aguarda por la reunión de Harry con el Arsenal, John comienza la etapa de rehabilitación y conoce a un joven peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La segunda parte del 2x1 ;)  
> Para quienes no conocen tanto sobre fútbol dejo algunas notas al final del capítulo.

Para John, la semana previa a la reunión de Harry con los dirigentes del Arsenal pareció estirarse con la misma tensión que sentía en los músculos de su brazo durante los ejercicios de rehabilitación. Recobrar la movilidad del hombro no estaba resultando una tarea fácil pero la noticia del interés del Arsenal alimentó su compromiso. No veía la hora de empezar a entrenar con normalidad.

El West Ham le había asignado un kinesiólogo personal, Marcus, un muchacho de cabello rojizo, opaco; nariz aguileña y ojos de un azul resplandeciente que cambiaban de color con la luz de los focos del consultorio. Lucía bastante joven para ser kinesiólogo pero todos le habían hablado maravillas de sus credenciales y a John lo hizo sentir cómodo que fuese reservado y que no intentara sacarle información sobre su futuro. Otros profesionales solían ser más confianzudos y hacer preguntas sobre el clima en el vestuario o el mercado de pases, y en este momento, con los rumores de su traspaso en boca de todo el personal del club, nada le agradaba más que poder rehabilitarse sin ser víctima de una inquisición.  
Marcus se presentó con una voz profunda y ridículamente gutural que contrastaba con su cara de adolescente.

—Bien Sr. Watson, para empezar…

—Llámame John, por favor —lo interrumpió el todavía capitán del West Ham.  
—Ok. John —el muchacho repitió el nombre con cierta reserva, pronunciándolo como si se tratara de una palabra en un idioma desconocido. John le sonrió y el chico se ruborizó, lo que creó un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Marcus se recuperó rápidamente y volvió a su seriedad del comienzo.—Como decía Sr... John —se retractó a tiempo—hoy comenzaremos con la instancia de recuperación motriz de su… tu... tratamiento.

El fisiatra le explicó los ejercicios que realizaría esa sesión y le pidió que, de a poco, comenzara a descartar los analgésicos.  
John respiró aliviado de no tener que quitarse la camisa para realizar los movimientos de rehabilitación. La cicatriz de la operación estaba muy fresca aún y le producía cierta aprensión que alguien más la viera.

Más tarde el kinesiólogo le aplicó los imanes de la máquina de magneto sobre el vendaje que cubría la herida, otra vez, sin necesidad de remover la prenda que llevaba puesta. John se preguntó si Marcus sentía más vergüenza que él de verlo con el torso desnudo.  
El centrocampista intentó mantener una expresión adusta durante el resto de la consulta pero el kinesiólogo le producía ternura, algo que atribuía al contraste entre la cara de niño y la voz grave e impostada que el muchacho usaba, quizás para aparentar mayor edad de la que tenía.

La dinámica de las sesiones no varió demasiado los primeros días.

El joven kinesiólogo le explicaba los ejercicios, corregía sus movimientos, le colocaba los aplicadores de magneto y luego se sentaba con ambas piernas recogidas en un sillón del consultorio concentrado en la pantalla de su celular.

John agradecía que no le estuviera encima y se relajaba hasta el punto de llegar a dormitarse escuchando música.

Durante su cuarta sesión, mientras yacía en la camilla con los auriculares puestos, notó algo de lo que hasta ese momento no se había percatado. Con disimulo observó de reojo al chico y, en varias ocasiones, lo encontró mirándolo intensamente con esos ojos de color indefinido y mirada inteligente. Era un joven atractivo, a pesar del cabello de tonalidad artificial y la nariz prominente.

Adivinando que lo contemplaba, Marcus le sostuvo la mirada. La intensidad de la misma tornó sus ojos de un color azul aún más oscuro. John tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de preguntar—:¿Qué edad tienes Marcus?

—Tengo veintiuno. Adelanté un año en la facultad. Si quiere puedo mostrarle mis diplomas —se apresuró a explicar el joven.

—No hace falta, pregunté por curiosidad. Y por favor, no me trates de usted, soy apenas tres años más grande que tú —volvió a pedir por enésima vez el jugador.

—Ok, John —Marcus sonrió con cierta malicia —. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo ahora? —inquirió con su voz grave, la timidez que había mostrado durante el resto de las sesiones, desaparecida por completo. John se preparó para rechazar alguna inquietud acerca de su futuro.—¿Qué opinas de Mourinho? —El fisiatra arqueó su ceja derecha sonriendo al advertir la sorpresa del jugador —. ¿Esperabas otro tipo de pregunta? —La sangre tiñó las mejillas del centrocampista.—Hay muchas cosas que me interesa saber sobre ti, John Watson. Pero podemos empezar despacio —agregó sin pestañear y con una voz igual de profunda pero con un tono aterciopelado que John no había percibido hasta entonces.

El deportista no pudo evitar preguntarse si el muchacho estaba coqueteando con él. Por segunda vez sintió el calor inundando sus cachetes. El contraste entre el retraimiento que había exhibido en sus primeras sesiones y la desfachatez con que se expresaba ahora le hicieron cuestionar cuál era la verdadera personalidad del joven.

—¿Dijiste Mourinho? —dijo entre carraspeos intentando volver a terreno seguro.

Marcus pareció interpretar su incomodidad. Luego de una pequeña sonrisa indulgente su voz recobró la inflexión teatral de sus primeros encuentros.

—Mourinho… Sí. ¿Qué opinión te merece?

Para bienestar de John, más allá de sus miradas intensas y sostenidas, el kinesiólogo no volvió a utilizar esa voz sugestiva y las preguntas que continuó haciéndole estuvieron dirigidas a examinar únicamente su conocimiento futbolístico.

Marcus sabía mucho sobre el tema. Era claro que había ingresado al ambiente del deporte más hermoso del mundo por su interés en el mismo. El mediocampista pensó que, en el fondo, solo se trataba de otro jugador frustrado que, sin los dotes necesarios para practicar la actividad, decantó en una profesión periférica.

El resto de la semana transcurrió entre debates sobre esquemas de juego y grandes equipos, técnicos y jugadores. El joven fisiatra conocía detalles sobre equipos de todas las épocas, podía citar formaciones enteras y mostraba un gran interés sobre las opiniones del jugador que, a su vez, se divertía imaginando qué pasaría si Maradona enfrentara a Carles Puyol, o Ibrahimovic a Beckenbauer.

Las horas en compañía de Marcus pasaban volando y pronto se convirtieron en un espacio de su día que John esperaba ansioso, no solo por los avances que comenzaba a notar en la movilidad de su hombro sino además, porque el muchacho de rostro pueril y mirada sagaz, era una bienvenida distracción de la gran cita con el destino que su hermana y representante tendría en pocos días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> José Mourinho: Entrenador hiper ganador del Chelsea. Conocido por sus planteos defensivos y, muchas veces, violentos.  
> Carles Puyol: Ex capitán y defensor central del Barcelona y de la selección española. Famoso por su juego aguerrido pero leal.  
> Diego Maradona: Considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia, sino el mejor. Autor del mejor gol de la historia de los mundiales.  
> Franz Beckenbauer: Ex defensor/mediocampista y técnico alemán. Único campeón del mundo en ambos roles.  
> Zlatan Ibrahimovic: Delantero centro sueco notable por su habilidad inusual para alguien de su altura.


	5. La negociación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John recibe la llamada más esperada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, agradezco a Velia Vasari por sus correcciones. Y gracias también a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar algún comentario. Siempre me alegran el día.
> 
> Dejo algunas anotaciones al final del capítulo. Y les recuerdo que si tienen alguna duda con respecto a algún término sería de gran ayuda que me lo mencionaran para agregarlo a los mini glosarios que intento dejar con cada capítulo.

El día D, John despertó con mucho dolor. Había dejado por completo los analgésicos y, aunque durante la terapia solía sentir punzadas bastante fuertes, eran soportables. Esa mañana, sin embargo, el viaje en taxi hasta la clínica del club resultó una tortura, llegó transpirando y cuando Marcus lo recibió, solo le bastó una mirada para ofrecerle los calmantes más fuertes que tenía a mano y un vaso de agua que John tragó sin respirar.

Harry debía estar en el Emirates a las diez. Eran las nueve y media y John sentía náuseas. Intentaba decirse a sí mismo que eran efecto del dolor pero no dejaba de pensar que su futuro estaba en manos de una representante que, si bien buscaba lo mejor para él y lo amaba incondicionalmente, no se destacaba por sus habilidades sociales o su carisma. Y, aunque solía controlar sus impulsos, la bebida era su usual respuesta a situaciones estresantes. ¿Y qué podía ser más estresante que una reunión con la dirigencia de uno de los clubes más poderosos del país?

El jugador decidió que seguir contemplando cuál sería el resultado de ese encuentro solo podía contribuir a hacerlo sentir peor y se dedicó de lleno a sus ejercicios.

Advertido del malestar que lo aquejaba, el kinesiólogo lo observó en silencio durante toda la rutina, apenas marcándole si hacía mal algún movimiento.

Cerca de las once, su celular lo sacó del ensimismamiento. John se disculpó con Marcus y se dirigió al pequeño vestuario ubicado al final del gimnasio.  
—¡¿Y?! Por favor dime que ya soy un gunner —susurró esperanzado al auricular del teléfono.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Harry? Hablame. No me hagas esto. ¿Cuándo firmo? —comenzaba a tener frío a pesar de estar completamente mojado por el sudor. Harry sollozaba respirando de forma entrecortada desde el otro lado de la línea.  
—Johnnny, nno loss necesitammoss. Maldditoss bassstarddoss arrogantess.

John sintió una punzada en su hombro e inspiró con fuerza.

—¡Oh Harry! Dime que no llegaste bebida a la reunión.

Harry exclamó indignada:

—¡Soy unna prroffessional! Esse Mycrrozz ess unn ssnobb, nunnca ddejaría que noss hummille. Loss Watssonnss nno esstánn de offerrta.  
—¡Harriet! Maldita sea, te dije que aceptaras lo que fuera. ¡Por supuesto que estoy en oferta! Mi hombro está destruido, no sé cuándo podré jugar. Por un milagro de la naturaleza el club de mis amores está interesado en mí ¡¿y tú te pones en exquisita?!

John respiraba con dificultad, el dolor en su hombro era cada vez peor y su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

—¡Perrro Johnnny, nno enntiennddess! Esse tippo ess iinnssoportabblee, unn enngrreíddo. Harry watttsssonn nno sse bbaja loss panntalonnes porr nnaddie...

John apoyó su frente contra la fría cerámica del vestuario y la golpeó suavemente un par de veces. Exhaló un largo y sonoro suspiro y cortó.

Abriendo la puerta que daba al salón en donde había dejado al kinesiólogo esperando exclamó, intentando sonar despreocupado:

—Bueno, parece que voy a morir defendiendo los colores del West Ham.  
Miró alrededor de la habitación esperando encontrar la esbelta figura del fisiatra esperándolo impaciente en su sillón. El salón estaba vacío. Marcus se había ido.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Dirigencia: Conjunto de dirigentes políticos, gremiales, etc. En este caso se refiere a la junta del club.


	6. La sesión de fotos

¡Hola a todos! Recibí algún que otro comentario con respecto a la longitud de los capítulos y es cierto que algunos de ellos son extremadamente cortos.  
Por consejo de mi grandiosa Beta estoy intentando trabajar en ello pero ya tengo algunos listos y creo que no me conviene alterarlos.

Así que en compensación intentaré que cuando sean tan cortos (como el que dejé el sábado) vayan acompañados de otro (como el que sigue a continuación).  
Me encanta saber lo que piensan y me alegran el día cada vez que se toman el tiempo para expresar sus opiniones.

Saludos!

* * *

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no aceptó?! —Sherlock bramó en su celular mientras un asistente de Sally Donovan, la fotógrafa del club, intentaba en vano acomodar un rizo rebelde de su cabello para las nuevas fotos de la web de la institución.

—Perdón que interrumpa,  _Freak_ , pero tenemos una fecha límite y me gustaría cumplirla, si no es mucha molestia —intervino Sally con todo el desprecio que era capaz de articular.

Sherlock la ignoró deliberadamente.

—Te dije que es a quien necesitamos, Mycroft —el nombre de su hermano mayor siempre sonaba amargo en su voz. —¿Acaso resultó un reto convencer a un jugador lesionado, fanático de este club y desesperado por jugar aquí? Estás decayendo—dijo con causticidad el jugador. Sally se resignó e hizo una seña a su asistente para que tomara un descanso.

—Su mánager no parecía tan dispuesta, hermanito —contestó Mycroft con desgano.

—¡Su mánager es su hermana! —exclamó el jugador comenzando a perder la paciencia. —Mycroft, total control sobre la conformación del plantel fue la única razón por la que acepté volver a tu equipo y participar de tus eventos, reuniones y estúpidas sesiones de fotos —agregó con desdén mientras dirigía una sonrisa socarrona a Sally que le devolvió un gesto con el dedo mayor de ambas manos. Sherlock continuó ignorándola.

—Consigue a Watson. No importa lo que exija su hermana. Incluso si te pide una bodega en Burdeos, o un cargamento de Whisky escocés.

—Sherlock, tal vez deberías considerar tus otras opciones. Estamos hablando de un jugador cuya lesión tendrá secuelas permanentes —sugirió Mycroft en tono condescendiente.

—Watson es la ÚNICA opción —dijo el mediapunta entre dientes.

—¿Hay algo que no me estés diciendo hermanito? ¿Por qué el repentino interés en un jugador del montón? Revisé sus estadísticas y no son ni por asomo deslumbrantes. ¿Acaso John Watson tiene alguna habilidad escondida que mi decaimiento no me haya permitido apreciar? ¿Algo que hayas observado en alguna de tus visitas encubiertas a la clínica de rehabilitación del West Ham, tal vez? —la voz de Mycroft rebalsaba de sarcasmo.

—Consígueme a Watson —Sherlock cortó con brusquedad y le lanzó su celular al asistente que se había acercado, aterrado y por pedido de Sally, a preguntar si aún le faltaba mucho. —Terminemos con esta pavada —vociferó la estrella del Arsenal.

* * *

Les dije que era corto... Y tranquilos que Sherlock no va quedarse de brazos cruzados.

El sábado, un nuevo 2x1.


	7. El análisis

Tengo que pedir disculpas por la omisión de este pequeño capítulo.   
Agradezco a Blue Arcana por hacérmelo notar.

* * *

 

Pocas cosas lo ponían de tan mal humor como ser parte de las frivolidades en las que su hermano mayor lo obligaba a participar como parte de su acuerdo.  
Mycroft. Entrometido y maldito Mycroft.

Por supuesto que ya estaba al tanto de sus visitas al West Ham haciéndose pasar por kinesiólogo. Sherlock no era tan iluso como para creer que nunca se enteraría, pero no esperaba que lo supiese tan pronto.

El mediapunta del Arsenal había falsificado diplomas y credenciales, chantajeado a la cabeza del departamento médico y conseguido que le dejara tratar a John pretendiendo ser un fisiatra "especialista en rehabilitación del tronco superior", fanático de los hammers, en busca del prestigio que le daría tratar al capitán del club. Una peluca de un tono llamativo por lo poco natural y una prótesis algo aparatosa que escondía su nariz real bastaron para ocultar su verdadera identidad. Si alguien tuviera dudas acerca de sus credenciales solo recordaría esos rasgos exagerados.

Lo que el diez quería era estudiar de cerca al mediocampista para reafirmar su elección.

El conocimiento que demostró sobre las antiguas formaciones gunners sirvió para confirmar que Watson era hincha fanático del Arsenal. Obvio.

Pero allí acababa todo lo que daba por sentado sobre John. John. Todavía le sonaba raro llamarlo así.

Cuando se presentó ante él esperaba encontrarse con otro cabeza hueca, engreído e ignorante, que aprovechaba sus modestos dotes futbolísticos para amasar sumas de dinero que luego pudiera malgastar en mujeres pulposas, sesiones de depilación, fiestas y autos de lujo.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Desde la forma en que se expresaba, usando un vocabulario que revelaba su gusto por la lectura, pasando por su vestuario -que parecía limitarse a camisas escocesas y una insólita variedad de suéteres-, hasta el trato cordial y respetuoso que ofrecía a todo el personal del club, como si no fuese el jugador más importante de su equipo, John era un ejemplar inusual de la especie conocida como futbolista. Esa rareza desconcertó e intrigó aún más a Sherlock que se consideraba a sí mismo alguien exótico entre sus pares.

Tras inspeccionarlo en silencio durante las primeras sesiones decidió romper el hielo haciendo notorio su escrutinio para llamar su atención.

John se mostró confundido ante sus inquietudes, seguramente esperando que, como el resto del mundo, lo interrogara acerca de los rumores de su pase.

Después de un silencio embarazoso entre ambos, que dejó al diez con varias incógnitas respecto a la sexualidad del centrocampista, sus encuentros resultaron un pasatiempo muy entretenido para Sherlock quien continuó con sus visitas más allá del tiempo que había previsto cuando decidiera conocerlo.

Y es que incluso los análisis que el jugador del West Ham hacía de los duelos que Marcus proponía eran desconcertantes. John no parecía especialmente interesado en las condiciones técnicas o físicas de los jugadores que le pedía que examinara.

Cuando lo instó a imaginar un enfrentamiento entre Maradona y Puyol, en vez de tener en cuenta la fuerza y concentración del defensor, o la habilidad y velocidad de reacción del mediapunta, se refirió al "corazón" de ambos y concluyó que sería una batalla nivelada pero que Maradona terminaría por imponerse. Si bien el método mediante el cual había arribado a esa respuesta dejaba mucho que desear bajo el criterio del diez, el resultado al que llegaron era el mismo.

Otro detalle que lo asombró fue la gran resistencia al dolor que el jugador número cuatro demostraba.

Como había supuesto en base a su investigación, Watson era dueño de un físico compacto -apenas alcanzaba el metro setenta- pero extremadamente firme. Sherlock pudo apreciar en primera persona e incluso sin necesidad de pedirle que se desvistiera, la fortaleza de los músculos del torso y de los cuádriceps del mediocampista. Sus brazos manifestaban los casi dos meses y medio sin ejercicio pero aún así podía notarse con claridad su masa muscular.

Marcus le había sugerido que dejara los analgésicos gradualmente (Sherlock había investigado cómo debía ser la rehabilitación y la mayoría de los pacientes con lesiones de la misma gravedad nunca terminaban de abandonar los calmantes, y algunos llegaban a desarrollar una adicción a los mismos). John dejó de tomarlos en el mismo instante en que lo recomendó y solo la ansiedad por saber si su ebria hermana podría llevar a cabo la negociación más importante de su vida hizo que los volviese a necesitar.

Esa ansiedad fue lo que terminó por convencer a Sherlock de que John Watson era el jugador que necesitaban. Aun con el riesgo que su dolor crónico acarreaba, el capitán del West Ham no escatimaría en esfuerzo.

Era obediente, orgulloso y fuerte, como un soldado extremista dispuesto a dar la vida por su país y su Reina. Y su verdadera Reina no era otra que el Arsenal Football Club.

 


	8. La seducción (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo "mini chapter".  
> Imagino que todos sabrán reconocer quién hará acto de presencia en el próximo capítulo ;)  
> Gracias a Velia Vasari por sus recomendaciones con respecto a este y todos los demás!
> 
> Nos leemos luego!

 

 

John sentía que sus sueños habían jugado con él. Se habían mostrado lo suficientemente a mano para ilusionarlo, solo para esfumarse en cuestión de minutos. No volvió a saber de Harry desde su última y nefasta comunicación. Para ser sincero, prefería no tener que cruzar palabra con ella, al menos hasta recuperarse completamente de su lesión. La desilusión, sin embargo, parecía ser una herida que nunca cerraría.

Para colmo de males, Marcus había desaparecido en forma simultánea a sus chances de jugar para los gunners. Uno de los representantes del cuerpo médico le informó que se había tenido que alejar por un problema personal con un familiar. Su reemplazo, además de no tener el atractivo y la gracia del joven, resultó ser todo lo que John temía, un fanático que antes de cada ejercicio lo ametrallaba a preguntas -sobre la duración de su contrato con el West Ham, las internas del vestuario, sus proyectos futuros, incluidos los rumores sobre su fracasado traspaso- a las que John ignoró cómo pudo las primeras dos sesiones, y a las que terminó poniendo fin con un comentario poco amistoso acerca de la privacidad y de su preferencia por realizar los ejercicios en completo silencio.

A la salida de su tercera sesión, un Mercedes negro lo esperaba frente a la puerta del club. Una morena de ojos claros y sonrisa fácil lo invitó a subir. No era la primera vez que John recibía este tipo de insinuaciones. Aunque él no participara con frecuencia de eventos o no fuera tan conocido fuera del mundo futbolístico, nunca faltaban las ofertas de mujeres -por lo general muy seductoras- que vivían a la pesca de algún jugador con ganas de dilapidar sus ingresos en una relación vacía y, en el común de los casos, efímera.  
En cualquier otro momento, no lo habría dudado. Después de todo, consideraba que aprovechar una proposición de una señorita hermosa no tenía nada de malo, siempre y cuando uno tuviera claro que se trataba de algo pasajero y superficial. Pero, ya sea por la decepción de saber que sus sueños no se cumplirían o por no sentirse a pleno físicamente, se limitó a sonreírle y se encaminó hacia su auto. Manejar con un solo brazo no era sencillo pero el dolor era más fácil de soportar que los interrogatorios de los taxistas.  
Cuando frenó en el primer semáforo, el mismo Mercedes negro se detuvo a su lado. La morocha lo saludó desde el asiento trasero y con un gesto le indicó que bajara la ventanilla. John no pudo negarse. Ella sonrío y, llevándose el celular al oído, le hizo señas de nuevo para que atendiera el suyo que, como por arte de magia, comenzó a sonar. Intrigado, John respondió.

—Hola Sr. Watson, si fuese tan amable de seguir al Mercedes… Tengo una propuesta que podría interesarle —John se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz masculina, volvió a mirar a la morocha pero esta había vuelto a subir su ventanilla.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó algo irritado.

—Ya le dije, alguien interesado en sus servicios. —El tono de su interlocutor era condescendiente y casi desganado.

—Bueno, debería hablar con mi representante. Yo no me ocupo de esos temas —dijo John tratando de poner fin a la conversación.

—Hemos decidido contactarlo personalmente porque ya nos hemos reunido con ella—continuó con tono exasperado—pero su hermana parecía más preocupada por demostrar la audacia que le otorga una botella de gin que por llegar a un acuerdo. Nos pareció que tal vez usted podría ser un poco más… sensato.

El todavía jugador del West Ham sintió como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. La única reunión a la que Harry había asistido en más de seis meses era la que acababa de arruinar junto a sus esperanzas.

—Siga al Mercedes, Sr Watson. —la comunicación se cortó y John se encontró aferrando el volante con su brazo sano y la vista clavada en el auto delante del suyo.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos adivinaron?
> 
> Buena semana!


	9. La negociación (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retomamos donde nos quedamos. Este capítulo podría haberse llamado John vs. Mycroft (round 1).
> 
> Espero que estén disfrutando de leer esta historia tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndola. Gracias de nuevo por los mensajes de aliento!

****

Veinte minutos más tarde estacionaron en la entrada de un edificio moderno en el centro de la ciudad. Nada parecía indicar que se tratara de oficinas pertenecientes al Arsenal.

La morocha bajó del Mercedes y, sin quitar la vista de su smartphone, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Tras un incómodo y silencioso viaje en ascensor se detuvieron en el cuarto subsuelo, ante un pasillo que desembocaba en una puerta de metal blindada. La muchacha pasó una tarjeta magnética por un detector electrónico y abrió la puerta invitándolo a pasar.  
John se encontró en una oficina que le hizo recordar a un búnker salido de una película sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Pintura gris en las paredes y ningún elemento decorativo salvo por un cuadro de la Reina sobre uno de los muros, un largo espejo sin marco le devolvió su imagen y lo hizo sentirse observado, como dentro de una cámara gesell.  
Parado detrás de un escritorio de madera se hallaba el mánager del club de sus amores. El distinguido y lacónico Mycroft Holmes. Hermano de la figura del equipo con quien, según la prensa, no llevaba una relación demasiado fraternal.

—Bienvenido John, tome asiento. —Mycroft señaló una silla de metal ubicada frente a él.  
  
—Estoy bien así, muchas gracias. ¿Por teléfono mencionó una propuesta? —John no estaba demasiado complacido con las maneras empleadas por el emisario del Arsenal pero dadas sus ansias por ser parte del club intentó mantener la cordialidad.

—Cuando tenía doce años realizó una prueba para nuestra institución. Nuestros ojeadores no consideraron que tuviese las condiciones necesarias para ficharlo ¿Qué cree que le faltó?

Mycroft se había sentado y leía con detenimiento una carpeta. Ante el silencio del jugador, centró su mirada en él y levantó las cejas, esperando una respuesta.

John se sintió sorprendido de que supiera de esa prueba.

—No estoy seguro. No recibí ninguna explicación —contestó esperando dar por cerrado el tema.

El dirigente del club gunner volvió a revisar su carpeta de la que extrajo una radiografía que contempló a contraluz.

—Su médico cree que pueda tener un dolor crónico en el hombro. No fue nada sabio seguir jugando con una fractura de húmero. ¿Suele tomar decisiones poco sensatas, John? —preguntó sin volver a mirarlo.

—¡¿De dónde sacó esa placa?! —el mediocampista había alcanzado su límite de cordialidad. Esa información era confidencial. Solo Harriet, el médico que lo operó y la gente del West Ham sabían acerca de las secuelas. —No sé con quién habló, pero mi hombro está evolucionando perfectamente. Es solo cuestión de tiempo —se apresuró a explicar John.

Mycroft le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y fingiendo una sonrisa cómplice exclamó:

—Por supuesto.

John se sentía ultrajado. Quizás había sido demasiado duro con Harry. Evidentemente el mayor de los Holmes no tenía ningún interés en contratarlo. Parecía más bien preocupado por exponer su ineptitud para formar parte del club. Pero si ese era su plan, hasta aquí había llegado.

—Mire, no sé cuál es su idea de una negociación. Vine aquí esperando una propuesta pero no voy a rogar que me fichen. Ustedes me llamaron. Yo estoy perfectamente en el West Ham y no necesito...

—Se halla a gusto en un club que pelea el descenso... —lo interrumpió Mycroft con una sonrisa socarrona. No era una pregunta. Parecía más bien estar hablando consigo mismo o con alguien a quien John no podía ver.

—Usted dijo que tenía una propuesta para hacerme. Es la única razón por la que seguí a su Mercedes negro —dijo John entre dientes.

—Deshágase de su hermana. Consiga un representante que pueda mantener su sobriedad durante más de 24 horas y veremos si llegamos a un acuerdo.

John no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Es un chiste, ¿verdad? ¡¿Para eso me hizo venir hasta acá?! ¿Eso es todo? —dijo haciendo ademán de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Dígamelo usted, John Watson. —El mánager del Arsenal se levantó de su asiento y le volvió a ofrecer la misma sonrisa arrogante.

—Es todo —y sin mediar más palabra salió presuroso hacia el ascensor.

Se disponía a salir del edificio cuando alguien gritó su nombre a través del lobby.

—¡JOHN! ¡JOHN WATSON!

John giró sobre sus pasos y se frenó en seco. La voz provenía de uno de sus máximos ídolos. Greg Lestrade se acercó jadeando desde el acceso a las escaleras.

—Hola, John, soy Greg Lestrade —dijo ofreciéndole su mano, que el mediocampista estrechó con afán.

—¡Lo sé! No sabes lo que te admiro.

—¿En serio? ¡No creí que quedara alguien que me admirara!—dijo el DT riendo alegremente.

—¿Hablas en serio? Fuiste la figura de nuestra última Copa FA. Todavía recuerdo el penal que le atajaste a Scholes en esa final.

Lestrade parecía mucho más amistoso en persona que en las pocas oportunidades que tuvo de cruzarlo en una cancha y se mostraba sinceramente conmovido por sus palabras.

—John, necesitamos más jugadores como tú en el club. Jugadores que sientan la camiseta. Que sueñen con defender nuestros colores.

—Créeme Greg, nada me daría mayor placer que jugar para tu club. Pero lo que me exige su mánager es innegociable. Mi hermana me representa desde que debuté en primera división. Es mi familia y no voy a dejarla de lado porque un dirigente estirado y soberbio...

—Sí, lo sé, créeme que lo sé…—el DT gunner lo interrumpió torciendo la boca y entrecerrando su ojo izquierdo, en un gesto que denotaba que sabía en carne propia lo que era lidiar con Mycroft Holmes. —Mira, no te preocupes por eso. —John lo miró incrédulo y Lestrade lo tomó por el hombro sano en un gesto casi paternal. —Solo dile a tu hermana que pida lo que le parezca conveniente —continuó el técnico mirándolo a los ojos. —Nada extravagante, pero ten fe de que el club hará lo imposible por tenerte en sus filas.

John no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—Pero… ¿Y mi hombro?, ¿El cambio de representante? ¿Qué hay de todo lo que dijo el semidios ahí abajo? —profirió el jugador señalando la puerta del ascensor.

En ese mismo instante se abrió revelando la esbelta figura de Sherlock Holmes que, sin vacilar, se acercó a ellos en dos largos pasos e invadió el espacio personal de John. Clavando en él sus brillantes ojos azules le preguntó:

—¿Quieres jugar para el Arsenal o no?

John, hipnotizado, no tardó un instante en contestar.

—¡Oh Dios, sí!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario
> 
> Copa FA o FA Cup: Competición anual de fútbol inglés de eliminación directa (a diferencia de la Premier League que es de formato "todos contra todos"). Es el torneo de fútbol más antiguo del mundo.


	10. La presentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.
> 
> Me encantó leer que varios se sorprendieron al descubrir que Marcus era Sherlock. Ya veremos cómo reacciona John cuando lo sepa.
> 
> Imagino que todos están esperando un encuentro algo menos efímero entre nuestros protagonistas y llegará en su debido momento. Tal vez debería aclarar que me encanta el "Slow built" ;)
> 
> Prometo intentar que la espera valga la pena.
> 
> Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. Yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolo.

  
Las negociaciones entre Harry y Mycroft Holmes no resultaron tan engorrosas como el volante central había temido.  
Su hermana había vuelto de su segunda reunión regodeándose de tener al "Holmes sin talento" comiendo de la palma de su mano, lo que John interpretó como "dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo". Y así fue. Las únicas condiciones que el mánager del Arsenal exigió fueron que John aceptara seguir su rehabilitación con un fisiatra de la institución y que participara en TODA actividad de promoción y representación del club.  
El centrocampista pasaría a cobrar el triple de lo que ganaba por mes en el West Ham y su cláusula de rescisión sería de 25 millones de libras, cantidad que él consideraba una exageración pero que parecía significar que el club no pensaba deshacerse de sus servicios en un futuro demasiado cercano. Eso lo tranquilizaba ya que no tenía en mente irse a ningún lado. Ahora que finalmente estaba donde soñó toda su vida, iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para convertirse en referente e ídolo del club de sus amores.

Las siguientes dos semanas de John transcurrieron en una vorágine de firma de contratos con el club, su variedad de sponsors y presentaciones. Primero en el Emirates Stadium ante más de 500 hinchas y más tarde en la sala de conferencias frente a periodistas de todas partes del mundo.

El flamante jugador no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención de parte de la los medios y por más que lo intentó no pudo disimular su incomodidad durante la presentación.

Greg Lestrade, sentado a su lado, procuró hacerse cargo de la mayoría de las preguntas.

En resumen, estaban contentos con la adición de John al equipo. Convencidos de que iba a aportarles el despliegue y la garra que necesitaban. Esperanzados con el comienzo del campeonato y trabajando duro para llegar de la mejor manera a la primera fecha.

Uno de los cronistas puso al DT en una situación comprometida al preguntarle si, teniendo en cuenta las incorporaciones de otros grandes como el Manchester United, el City o el Chelsea, y siendo John la única adquisición del club gunner, creía que podrían pelear por la Premier League. Lestrade buscó evadir una respuesta directa.

—Bueno… Nuestro proceso empezó hace apenas seis partidos por lo que aún estamos en una etapa de transición…

Una oleada de ringtones inundó la sala. Todos los presentes, incluidos John y Lestrade, recibieron un mensaje de texto de forma simultánea. El jugador lo leyó de soslayo, escondiendo el celular detrás de la mesada que lo separaba de los periodistas. La pantalla solo mostraba una palabra en letra imprenta:

INCORRECTO

El DT miró a John, que le devolvió una expresión de desconcierto, y exclamó malhumorado:

—Si recibieron un mensaje de texto, ignórenlo.

—Solo dice "incorrecto" —clarificó uno de los reporteros.

—Sí, solo… Ignórenlo, por favor. Prosigamos —insistió Lestrade.

Un corresponsal de Fox Sport tomó la palabra.

—Terminaron el torneo anterior con una seguidilla de seis victorias que, pese a la mala campaña precedente, los depositaron muy cerca de la clasificación a la Champions. Ahora, con la única adquisición del club aquí presente y en la etapa final de su recuperación—el hombre señaló a John con la mano que no sostenía el micrófono extendida, y continuó—y sin poder contar con él hasta, tengo entendido, al menos la tercera fecha, ¿no tienen miedo de perder puntos que los vuelvan a relegar en la tabla y después sean imposibles de remontar?

John se estaba cansando de tantas dudas con respecto al potencial de la plantilla. Al fin y al cabo contaban con Holmes, uno de los mejores jugadores de la Premier, segundo máximo artillero de la liga pasada habiendo jugado menos de la mitad de los partidos, y con un equipo que mezclaba experiencia y calidad. El hincha que habitaba en él estaba a punto de replicar pero Lestrade se le adelantó.

—Como expliqué antes, somos un equipo en formación. John viene a sumar y cuando esté en condiciones estamos seguros de que va a aportar su granito de arena para que peleemos el campeonato.

Un nuevo estallido de tonos de celulares invadió el recinto. El técnico exhaló resignado. Por segunda vez John contempló la palabra "Incorrecto" en su teléfono móvil.

—Otra vez dice "incorrecto" —señaló el cronista de Fox.

El centrocampista miró a su DT que apretaba su celular como si quisiera destrozarlo a mano limpia. Al ver que no parecía en condiciones de responder tomó el pie del micrófono y carraspeó antes de manifestar su opinión.

—Creo que lo que Greg está tratando de decir es que el Arsenal es un club que se caracteriza por no hacer grandes compras. Por lo general se ha sabido nutrir de su cantera. Y si bien es cierto que otros equipos han hecho incorporaciones importantes, la plantilla a la que ahora tengo el honor de pertenecer está compuesta por grandes nombres… —No pudo evitar pensar en Holmes ¿Acaso esta gente no lo había visto jugar?— ... Sin ir más lejos creo que, hoy por hoy, este plantel cuenta con el mejor jugador joven del país. Y estoy seguro de que si todos nos mentalizamos podemos pelear de igual a igual con cualquier club.

John terminó su monólogo sorprendido de la facilidad con que se había expresado y miró a Lestrade que le sonrió agradecido.

La conferencia culminó sin mayores sobresaltos para John y, por suerte para la salud del técnico gunner, sin nuevas interrupciones telefónicas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> Manchester United/ Chelsea/ Manchester City: Tres de los equipos más poderosos de Inglaterra. El más popular en el mundo (y el más ganador) es el United.


	11. El alta médica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si podré postear este sábado por algunos compromisos así que preferí adelantarme en vez de hacerlos esperar.  
> Gracias otra vez a Velia Vasari por ser la mejor Beta que podría tener y por remarcarme todas esas pequeñas cosillas que no todo el mundo entiende (ni tiene por qué entender) acerca del fútbol. ;)  
> Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Cada vez que los veo me dan más ganas de seguir con esta historia.

 

Corría la tercer semana desde la firma de su contrato. Dos meses y tres semanas desde su operación.

Dylan, su nuevo kinesiólogo, estaba sorprendido con su evolución.  
—¿Estás seguro de que no sientes dolor? Sé cuánto deseas empezar a entrenar con normalidad pero debo estar convencido de que no nos estamos apresurando —dijo haciendo rotar el brazo izquierdo de John que, sentado sobre el borde de la camilla, intentaba mostrarse impasible.

—Me siento genial Dylan. En serio. Sssí…, puede ser que sienta algún tironcito de vez en cuando… —agregó inhalando de golpe ante un desplazamiento intencionalmente brusco de parte del fisiatra—¿Pero eso es normal o no? Casi 2 meses con el brazo inmovilizado y todo eso...

John lo miró esperanzado. Solo necesitaba su firma para poder presentarse al entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Dylan le devolvió una mirada reticente, arqueando la boca, dilucidando.

—Ok, John. Voy a autorizarte para entrenar con el resto.

—¡Sí! —el centrocampista bajó de la camilla de un salto.

—Pero necesito que seas consciente. Cuídate de los choques. Debes seguir con las sesiones de magneto después de los entrenamientos para desinflamar la zona, porque va a inflamarse, John, ¿me oyes? —añadió sosteniendo al jugador por ambos hombros.

John no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó. Los músculos de su cara le dolían de tanto sonreír.

—Gracias Doc y tranquilo, no voy a hacer locuras.

\-------------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------

 

Su llegada al entrenamiento matutino armó revuelo entre los periodistas y algunos fanáticos. Desde su presentación había evitado hablar con la prensa, en parte para enfocarse solo en su recuperación, en parte porque la elocuencia a la hora de declarar no era lo suyo.

Mientras ingresaba al club, esquivó algunos micrófonos y cámaras sonriendo y contestando al pasar que estaba feliz y se sentía con muchas ganas de empezar.

Antes de entrar al vestuario, rodeado de imágenes decorativas de leyendas como Tony Adams, Thierry Henry, Patrick Vieira y Dennis Bergkamp, John inspiró profundo, contemplando la historia ante sí, expectante ante el futuro que lo aguardaba detrás de esa puerta.

Dicha puerta se abrió de golpe y su momento de reflexión se vio interrumpido por la figura imponente de Sherlock Holmes.  
No había vuelto a cruzarlo desde aquel encuentro en las oficinas de su hermano. Y como aquella vez, quedó cautivado por su porte y exótica belleza.

Iba ataviado con un sobretodo negro con el cuello levantado cubriéndole parte de la cara, pero aun así pudo apreciar las rectilíneas aristas de sus pómulos, la suavidad de sus oscuros rizos que caían de forma casi estratégica sobre su frente enmarcando sus profundos ojos de color indefinido. Mientras los miraba embelesado recordó haber reconocido hasta tres tonos distintos en ellos cuando el crack se le acercó a una distancia poco prudente para preguntarle si quería o no jugar para el Arsenal.  
Sherlock se sobresaltó un segundo al verlo en la entrada del vestuario pero enseguida recobró el aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

—Llegas temprano —espetó entrecerrando los ojos y sin moverse del marco de la puerta.

Por primera vez, John prestó atención a la diferencia de altura que existía entre ambos. Lo incomodó tener que flexionar el cuello para sostenerle la mirada.

—Buen día a ti también —dijo con una sonrisa que remarcó pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. La figura del Arsenal no se dio por aludido ante el saludo. —Me gusta llegar con tiempo para cambiarme tranquilo—continuó John a modo de explicación.

Sherlock siguió observándolo abstraído. Sus pupilas se movieron sobre el cuerpo de la flamante incorporación gunner a toda velocidad y por un breve instante se posaron sobre el hombro rehabilitado.

—Ok —exclamó esquivando al volante central y alejándose a rápidas zancadas por el pasillo.

John lo observó confundido y antes de perderlo de vista inquirió:

—¿No vas a entrenar?

Sin detener el paso el número diez giró la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada incrédula frunciendo el entrecejo.

Intentando que el fugaz encuentro con la enigmática figura no lo distrajera de su primer día como verdadero jugador gunner, John ingresó al vestuario.

Las instalaciones eran majestuosas, al menos en comparación a las de su equivalente en el estadio del West Ham. Una fila interminable de cómodos asientos empotrados cubría una pared semicircular. Sobre el muro opuesto, una pizarra con el croquis de un campo de juego mostraba la disposición de un equipo formado por varios de sus compañeros. No ver su apellido escrito en la zona del mediocampo le provocó una pizca de rebeldía y a poco estuvo de tomar el borrador y editar la formación.

Mientras sopesaba la idea, Greg Lestrade ingresó cargando un par de bolsos llenos de balones.

Sin notar la presencia del jugador, soltó los bultos dando un resoplido y comenzó a borrar algunos apuntes garabateados al costado del esquema en la pizarra.

—¡¿Me estás cargando?! ¡Claro, juega con fuego! ¡Total, el único que acabará quemado seré yo! —exclamó refunfuñando.

John consideró preciso hacerse notar y fingió toser. Lestrade giró sobresaltado pero se apresuró a borrar algunas anotaciones más. El jugador alcanzó a leer el nombre de Sebastian Wilkes, el rústico lateral izquierdo del equipo.

—¡John Watson! —saludó el DT cuando estuvo satisfecho, extendiendo una mano manchada de tinta que John estrechó sin miramientos. —¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! El kinesiólogo me avisó ayer. Me alegra mucho verte bien.

—Gracias. Me siento fantástico. Con ganas de empezar.

—Bueno, es raro que los muchachos lleguen tan temprano. Por lo general el único que anda dando vueltas a esta hora es… —Greg pareció arrepentirse de su comentario sobre la marcha. Miró a John sonriendo y continuó —No importa. Prepárate tranquilo que ya irán apareciendo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> Tony Adams: El personaje de John está un poco basado en él (aunque Adams era defensor). Era hincha del club desde pequeño y desarrolló toda su carrera deportiva (22 años) en el Arsenal. Fue el capitán más joven del club con 21 años y es considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de su historia.
> 
> Thierry Henry: Considerado uno de los ídolos más grandes del club gunner. Es el máximo anotador de la selección de Francia de todos los tiempos, con 51 goles; Máximo goleador en la historia del Arsenal F. C., con 228 goles y el 6to máximo goleador de la Champions League con 51 goles. Fue campeón de la Champions League y campeón del mundo con Francia en 1998.
> 
> Patrick Vieira: Mediocentro defensivo que se destacaba por su potencia, resistencia y dominio. También formó parte del seleccionado francés que ganó el mundial del '98.  
> Tras la retirada de Tony Adams en el año 2002, Vieira se convirtió en el capitán gunner. En la temporada 2003-2004 ayudó al Arsenal a ganar la Premier League sin perder ni un solo partido.
> 
> Dennis Bergkamp: Volante ofensivo y delantero holandés dotado de una técnica excepcional. Ganó con el Arsenal 4 FA Cup, 3 Premier Leagues y 3 Community Shields.


	12. La primera práctica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Bueno, finalmente John es parte del equipo así que de ahora en más, Sherlock y él comenzarán a cruzarse cada vez más.
> 
> Pero antes sus nuevos compañeros le dan la bienvenida y algunos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el 10.
> 
> Como de costumbre debo agradecer a Velia Vasari por su ayuda como Beta. Esta semana ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestar a tus mensajes. Perdón!

 

* * *

John se sentía como en un sueño.

Moverse con la pelota y acompañado por sus compañeros era algo que siempre lograba motivarlo. Pero hacerlo en este estadio con el que había soñado desde su infancia lo hacía sentir un privilegiado.

Mientras trotaban alrededor de la cancha para entrar en calor, Mike Stanford, arquero titular desde el retiro de Lestrade hacía poco más de seis meses, fue uno de los primeros en acercarse a él para charlar.

Habían coincidido en el West Ham durante una temporada en la que Mike fue cedido a préstamo para que no perdiera competencia. Si bien no eran grandes amigos, John lo recordaba como alguien muy accesible y simpático.

—John, ¿cómo te vas adaptando al mundo gunner? —dijo entre jadeos, intentando seguir el paso del mediocampista.

—Es un poco abrumador para ser sincero. Las cámaras y los micrófonos no son lo mío.

—Sí, puede resultar complicado al principio. Pero te vi bastante bien en tu presentación. Es más, creo que después de cómo lo salvaste con el asunto de los mensajes de texto, Greg planea llevarte a todas las conferencias.

—Eso fue extraño ¿Sabes si ha sucedido en alguna otra ocasión? —preguntó John mientras paraban a elongar cerca de uno de los arcos.

Mike miró a su alrededor antes de contestar. A unos cuantos metros, Wilkes, Wilshere y Dimmock estiraban la zona de los cuádriceps usando los hombros de sus compañeros como sostén. En voz muy baja dijo:

—Ahora no tanto. Pero con Vilas Boas era algo recurrente—acercándose aún más a John susurró—: Algunos creen que Sherlock tiene algo que ver con todo eso.

La mirada sugestiva de Stanford no pasó desapercibida para el mediocampista.

—¿Tú crees que es así? —preguntó.

—Yo solo sé que su relación era pésima. Sherlock puede ser complicado algunas veces. Pero Vilas Boas parecía tener un problema personal con él. No sé si lo que se rumorea sea cierto.

—¿Te refieres a eso de que Holmes tuvo que ver con su renuncia?

Mike asintió.

—Como dije, Sherlock tiene una personalidad especial. Si no sabes llevarlo, puede resultar un problema. Pero...

—Holmes ES un problema —interrumpió Wilkes. Se había acercado sin que lo notaran y mirando a John, usó el hombro de Mike para continuar elongando el cuádriceps derecho.

—Sebastian Wilkes, mucho gusto —dijo tambaleando mientras extendía la mano que le había servido de apoyo para presentarse.

—Watson —respondió John estrechándola.

—Entonces, ¿Ya has tenido el placer de conocer a Holmes? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Lo crucé un par de veces, sí.

Sebastian pareció sorprendido.

—Bueno, es una suerte. Porque si esperas cruzarlo aquí...—dijo apoyando ambos pies en el césped y abriendo las palmas de par en par. —Digamos que no es un habitué de los entrenamientos—el desprecio con el que hablaba de la figura del club era latente.—Imagina jugar con él sin haber compartido una sola práctica juntos.

—No debe ser fácil —concedió John.

—Es desastroso. Ya lo sufrirás en carne propia. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? Es el hermano pequeño del mánager del club. Una palabra en su contra y… —Wilkes inspiró con los labios apretados y levantando las cejas. —Todos sabemos lo que pasó con Vilas Boas—concluyó con una mirada que pretendía ser cómplice.

Wilshere y Dimmock se acercaron al grupo y se presentaron ante John con un apretón de manos. Ambos parecían compartir la opinión del lateral.

—Si no quieres tener problemas, mantente lejos de Holmes —recomendó Wilshere.

—Créeme, todos hemos querido romperle la cara más de una vez— agregó Dimmock, —pero eso solo puede acabar con nuestra cesión a préstamo a algún club de segunda.

—Mientras Mycroft le cuide la espalda no nos queda otra que soportarlo y aprovechar cada vez que se digna a soltar la pelota para jugar entre nosotros. Como un verdadero equipo —remató Wilkes tomando a John del hombro recién rehabilitado. Este último no pudo evitar soltarse de forma instintiva. Aunque ya no le dolía, seguía alerta a cualquier contacto.

El lateral derecho lo miró con desconfianza.

—O tal vez prefieras intentar ser su amigo. Mike puede aconsejarte en ese caso —dijo mirando a Stanford y dejando ver sus enormes dientes en una sonrisa burlona.

Mike agachó la cabeza visiblemente incómodo.

El preparador físico los llamó para comenzar con ejercicios de resistencia y coordinación.

—Creo que intentaré sacar mis propias conclusiones. Me parece lo más justo —dijo John sosteniendo la mirada de sus nuevos compañeros. —Al fin y al cabo somos todos parte del mismo equipo, ¿no?

Aprovechando el cambio de ejercicio se acercó a un nuevo grupo de jugadores seguido de cerca por Mike.

—No es tan malo ¿sabes? —dijo el arquero una vez se hubieron alejado.— Solo hay que saber llevarlo.

John le sonrió.

—Como dije, Mike. No puedo juzgar a alguien por lo que me cuenten otros.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Sherlock es alguien muy particular y mucha gente no se toma el tiempo de conocerlo —parecía afectado por las palabras de sus compañeros.— Lo que trato de decir es que puede ser abrasivo y es cierto que a veces te dan ganas de pegarle. Pero no es un mal chico. Y es un verdadero crack.

—Eso lo tengo claro sin conocerlo —afirmó John.— Intentaré tener en cuenta lo que dices, Mike. Y basta de charla que hace tres meses que no entreno —gritó sonriendo y alejándose mientras llevaba de forma alternada los talones a la cola y las rodillas al pecho.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glosario:
> 
> Vilas Boas: Técnico portugués que pese a su corta edad ha conseguido varios títulos con el club Oporto de Portugal. Tuvo un paso fugaz y decepcionante en el Chelsea y en el Totemham. Se lo suele llamar "El nuevo Mourinho" por su nacionalidad y porque comparte ciertas características (juego defensivo) con su par.


	13. El reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aquí un mini capítulo antes del sábado.  
> En parte porque es mini, en parte porque tuve una semana productiva con la escritura y quiero festejarlo con quienes se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia :D  
> El sábado, un nuevo mini chapter.
> 
> Gracias a Velia Vasari por su continua ayuda y palabras de aliento!

 

 

Sherlock llegó al club cerca de las seis de la tarde. Era su día de trote continuo pero la lluvia lo ahuyentó de la intemperie y lo obligó a correr a puertas cerradas.

Si tenía opción, siempre prefería ejercitarse al aire libre, pero faltando poco para el comienzo del campeonato no podía arriesgarse a contraer un resfrío.

Con suerte, sus compañeros ya se habrían retirado a descansar después del turno vespertino. Tal vez Lestrade se hubiera quedado dando vueltas en el vestuario, estudiando algunos de los ejercicios que el diez le había dejado en su computadora personal para que implementara en los entrenamientos del día siguiente.

Comenzó trotando en la cinta a un ritmo leve para calentar las piernas. Las máquinas estaban orientadas hacia una piscina cubierta y climatizada, separada del gimnasio por mamparas de plexiglás. Sherlock solía terminar su rutina nadando unos cuantos largos antes de elongar y darse una ducha rápida.

Sobre la pared que enmarcaba la parte superior del plexiglás colgaba una fila de pantallas LED que solían mostrar canales deportivos y de noticias. El diez prefería entrenar a medialuz, con la tenue iluminación que se filtraba desde la pileta, y sin nada que lo distrajese de sus contemplaciones por lo que siempre cortaba la conexión eléctrica del salón -exceptuando una cinta y un escalador- antes de empezar.

Apenas había trotado por veinte minutos cuando escuchó que alguien abría la pesada puerta de metal del sector de la piscina.

John Watson ingresó ataviado únicamente con un short del club con el número cuatro estampado en la parte inferior de la pierna izquierda y un toallón azul alrededor del cuello. Sherlock aminoró el paso y debió bajar varios niveles la velocidad para no caer de bruces sobre el panel de control. John dejó su toalla y ojotas sobre una de las reposeras ubicadas alrededor de la piscina y se zambulló de cabeza en un salto perfecto. El número diez observó, ya con la máquina apagada, cómo se trasladaba de un extremo al otro a una velocidad impresionante. Se preguntó si sería capaz de vencerlo en una carrera. Tendría a su favor sus quince centímetros de ventaja sobre el volante, pero la tracción que los músculos de las piernas y brazos de John generaban serían un verdadero reto.

La espalda del rubio se contraía y delineaba con cada brazada que daba y el mediapunta se encontró siguiéndolo con la mirada como imantado a su figura. No parecía sentir molestias en el brazo rehabilitado. Ya había completado cuatro entrenamientos con el resto del equipo y según la opinión de Lestrade podría estar en forma para debutar contra el Newcastle, en la segunda fecha de la Premier, dentro de tan solo tres semanas.

Sin duda buscaba ponerse a punto lo antes posible, entrenando el doble o triple que sus pares para compensar los meses perdidos por su lesión.

Sherlock había perdido noción del tiempo cuando lo vio acercarse al borde de la piscina más cercano a la mampara que los separaba. Reaccionó para moverse pero en ese mismo instante las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y Lestrade ingresó encendiendo todas las luces del lugar de una sola vez.

-¡Un día vas a matarme de un infarto, Sherlock! ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no apagues las malditas luces?

El número diez quedó inmovilizado sobre la cinta y se encontró con la imagen de un John Watson completamente mojado observándolo sorprendido desde el otro lado del plexiglás. El mediocampista alzó una de sus manos y le sonrió desconcertado murmurando un "hola". Sherlock recorrió su cuerpo con la vista y sintió como la sangre pigmentaba sus mejillas.

—¿Estás controlando a John? —inquirió Lestrade indignado sacándolo de su estado hipnótico.

—Por supuesto que no. —Sherlock se obligó a no volver a mirar a su compañero y se dirigió hacia la salida del gimnasio. —Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no debería exigirse tanto en su primera semana de entrenamiento —dijo en voz baja mientras esquivaba al DT y traspasaba el umbral.

 


	14. El palacio mental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas a quienes venían siguiendo la historia en fanfiction.net por discontinuarla allí. Ojalá puedan, y quieran, seguir leyéndola aquí.  
> Como el capítulo que subí entre semana fue corto y este lo es aún más, he decidido subir también el siguiente (que además es uno de mis capítulos preferidos de los que he subido hasta ahora).  
> Si hay algo sobre lo que tengan dudas con respecto al deporte hagánmelo saber para poder agregarlo a los glosarios. Seguramente sean de ayuda para otros lectores.  
> Y si hay algo de la historia que no les esté gustando también estoy abierta a sus comentarios.  
> Espero que les guste!

 

 

John se quedó mirando su reflejo en la mampara que hasta hacía un momento se interponía entre él y Sherlock Holmes.

Su sorpresa al descubrirlo cuando las luces del gimnasio que creía vacío se encendieron fue enorme. Varias preguntas cruzaron por su mente en ese instante: ¿estaría allí para espiarlo? ¿Lo habría enviado Mycroft? ¿O tal vez Lestrade?

Al encontrarlo allí se formó en su rostro una sonrisa, sin que pudiera contenerla, y su mano ensayó un saludo que la figura del equipo desestimó por completo antes de evaporarse, dejando a John preguntándose si lo había imaginado todo.

Su DT evitó que sintiera que había perdido la cabeza al acercarse al sector de la pileta. Todavía se consideraba afortunado de poder hablar con él de igual a igual. Greg Lestrade era uno de sus máximos ídolos y de a ratos se hallaba tan emocionado como un chico en su presencia.

—Hola John, ¿tú sabías que Sherlock estaba allí? —preguntó señalando una de las cintas para correr.

—Lo vi cuando se encendieron las luces. ¿Por casualidad sabes qué estaba haciendo?

Greg suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Digamos que le gusta correr en la oscuridad.

John se mordió el labio inferior considerando su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Crees que Mycroft pudo haberlo mandado a vigilarme?

La cara del DT se contorsionó en una mueca de incredulidad, llenando sus mejillas de aire que luego soltó en una especie de bufido.

—¿Sherlock siguiendo instrucciones de su hermano? ¡Ja, ja! —continuó a carcajada limpia. —Confía en mí John, antes lo verás declarando públicamente que Mourinho es el mejor técnico del mundo.

—Entonces, ¿solo estaba entrenando? —inquirió más decepcionado de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

—Con Sherlock nunca se sabe. Tal vez estaba en su palacio mental imaginando las jugadas que hará contra el West Bromwich.

—¿Palacio mental?

Greg lo miró mordiéndose la lengua.

—Si. Mira, es un muchacho especial. Palacio mental es la forma en la que se refiere a su propio cerebro. Y si alguna vez le dices que yo te lo conté vas a jugar en reserva hasta el día de tu retiro.

—No te preocupes. De todas formas no creo que tenga oportunidad. Cada vez que lo cruzo desaparece sin intercambiar más de dos frases.

—¡¿Dos frases?! Considérate afortunado John. Ya te he dicho que es especial. No te lo tomes a pecho. Gracias si me dirige la palabra, ¡y lo conozco desde antes de que debutara!

El jugador sonrió sin muchas ganas mientras se envolvía en su toallón.

—Ok. Intentaré no darle muchas vueltas a su ostracismo —dijo dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios.

—Es lo mejor.

—Te veré mañana Greg.

—Hasta mañana, John. ¡E intenta no sobrecargar ese hombro!

 

* * *

 

Glosario:

Reserva: Equipo formado por los jugadores que no son convocados a los partidos de la primera división. Por lo general juegan un torneo secundario. En España están por ej.: el Barca B o el Madrid Castilla; En Italia los equipos Primavera del Milan o el Inter; En Inglaterra se les llama Reserves.


	15. El verdadero reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí! Mi capítulo predilecto -solo por ahora ;)-

 

 

John ingresó a los vestidores aún repasando en su mente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tomó un toallón seco de un canasto ubicado cerca de su locker, dejó su short mojado con el resto de la ropa sucia y se encaminó a las duchas.

El agua caliente era una forma de relajar sus doloridos miembros después de tanto ejercicio, podía pasarse varios minutos dejando que el potente chorro del rociador relajara su musculatura.

Sus piernas lucían tan desarrolladas como antes de la lesión gracias a todo el pedaleo que había hecho durante su recuperación, pero el volante estaba intentando volver a ganar masa muscular en su tren superior para poder soportar los choques con rivales que, muchas veces, le sacaban varios centímetros de diferencia.

Llevaba cuatro días completos entrenando en el club en doble turno, complementando su rutina con ejercicios en la pileta y el gimnasio cuando el resto de sus colegas se retiraban pero, salvo por su encuentro en este mismo vestuario en su primer día, no había vuelto a chocarse con Holmes.

Muchos le habían hablado sobre él, en su mayoría no de la mejor forma, pero sus interacciones habían sido tan esporádicas que no estaba seguro de qué esperar de la joven estrella.

Lestrade parecía convencido de que no lo estaba espiando, pero John había visto el rubor en las mejillas del delantero cuando las luces lo dejaron al descubierto.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí a oscuras? ¿Acaso lo había visto entrar a la piscina? Tal vez su sorpresa se debiera a que, ensimismado en su _palacio mental_ , no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que se encontraron frente a frente cuando el lugar se iluminó por completo.

John decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Le había dicho a Mike que no iba a dejarse influenciar por las opiniones de los demás con respecto a Holmes y tampoco quería juzgar sus acciones sin darle una oportunidad de explicarse.

Estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo terminando de secarse cuando oyó que se abría la puerta principal del vestuario. Se apresuró a envolver la toalla alrededor de su cintura justo cuando desde el sector destinado a la charla técnica apareció el objeto de sus cavilaciones.

Holmes entró con la ropa de entrenamiento adherida al cuerpo debido a la tremenda cantidad de agua que lo cubría. Sus rizos negros se pegaban a su frente resaltando el color indefinido de sus ojos y pequeñas gotas se deslizaban desde sus puntas hacia sus mejillas y nariz. Observó a John de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose sin disimulo en su cicatriz y un escalofrío sacudió su espigada figura.

El mediocampista se apresuró a cubrir su torso con la chomba del club, sin siquiera reparar en el hecho de que todavía no se había terminado de secar.

—¿Sigue lloviendo? —preguntó recorriendo el cuerpo mojado de su compañero con la vista y obligándose a centrarse en sus ojos.

—Es obvio, ¿no? —contestó Sherlock con cierto fastidio castañeando los dientes. No paraba de tiritar pero parecía estancado en el límite de la zona de lockers.

El volante central puso los ojos en blanco ignorando el tono condescendiente del delantero, tomó otro par de toallas secas de su canasto y se las arrojó con fuerza.

—¿Estuviste corriendo en la cancha? ¿Con esta lluvia?

Sherlock atrapó ambos bultos pero aún no se movió.

—El gimnasio estaba ocupado —respondió envolviendo sus hombros en uno de los lienzos e inclinando la cabeza para secar su cabello con el restante.

—Y a ti no te gusta compartir entrenamientos ¿verdad?

El diez le clavó la mirada desde debajo de la toalla.

—Tú también estabas entrenando solo.

—Es cierto —concedió John con una media sonrisa.— Pero he asistido a ocho prácticas con el equipo y esta es la primera vez que te cruzo por más de cinco minutos.

—¿Acaso alguien me extrañó? —inquirió acercándose a él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus zapatillas rechinaban sobre los cerámicos del vestuario.

John tragó saliva al recordar que, de cintura para abajo, solo estaba cubierto por su toalla. La estrella del Arsenal pasó a tan solo centímetros de su cuerpo y se sentó delante del casillero contiguo al suyo. No pudo evitar estremecerse por completo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque todavía estaba casi desnudo. Sin atreverse a girar sintió como su compañero de equipo se quitaba la indumentaria mojada.

Aclarándose la garganta se forzó a terminar de vestirse, maniobrando por debajo de su toallón, sin volverse hacia donde Sherlock estaba.

—Mira… No quiero entrometerme...

—Aquí vamos…

—No, en serio. Está claro que sea como sea que entrenes te está funcionando —dijo mientras abría su casillero para aplicarse desodorante y perfumarse antes de calzarse la campera del club. —Pero entrenar contigo es una de las cosas que me atraían de venir a jugar aquí. Y creo que poder competir juntos de forma diaria nos vendría bien a ambos. Y al resto del equipo, claro está.

—Por supuesto, John —respondió el diez con una mezcla de incredulidad y apatía. —Viniste para entrenar conmigo. No porque seas fanático del club desde tu infancia o porque jugar en este estadio sea un sueño de toda tu vida.

El diez se había incorporado y John se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo. Había cubierto la parte inferior de su cuerpo con la toalla y sostenía un estuche transparente con un frasco de shampoo y una jabonera en su interior.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy hincha del Arsenal? —preguntó el mediocampista con desconfianza.

Sherlock resopló con una sonrisa altanera que hizo que John se molestara.

—¿Tu hermano te pasó su informe sobre mí? ¿Te contó sobre mi prueba a los doce años? — Había perdido la paciencia. Todo lo que sus compañeros le dijeron acerca de Holmes había ido macerando en su mente y ahora, intensificado por la causticidad del crack, comenzaba a fermentar como un caldo de cultivo agrio y amargo. —¿Qué tal acerca de mi lesión? ¿Te dijo que es probable que sienta dolor por el resto de mi carrera? ¿Es por eso que te mandó a espiarme?

Sherlock ni siquiera parpadeó mientras una catarata de palabras salía de su boca a mayor velocidad de la que John era capaz de interpretar.

—Cualquiera con un par de dedos de frente se daría cuenta de tu fanatismo por este club. No necesito que el entrometido de mi hermano me dé ningún tipo de informe. Lo pude leer en la forma en la que te dirigiste a Lestrade en las oficinas de Mycroft como si fuera la reencarnación del mesías. En tu predilección por usar la equipación deportiva del club incluso cuando no te lo exigen. En tu conocimiento de su historia y de sus figuras. En el hecho de que jamás festejaras los goles de tu ex equipo cuando te enfrentabas a este. ¿Necesitas que continúe?

John quedó anonadado y sin palabras ante la exposición de su compañero. ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

—Y en cuanto a tu lesión —continuó Sherlock deteniéndose para tomar aire—es evidente que no estás sintiendo dolor.

—¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

Los ojos del mediapunta giraron en sus cuencas como si John le hubiese preguntado qué era el offside.

—Acabas de nadar por más de treinta minutos, luego de haber completado dos entrenamientos grupales, sin tan solo una mueca de dolor. Está claro que no te molesta. Todavía—enfatizó con seriedad antes de encaminarse hacia las duchas.

John escuchó el agua del aspersor comenzar a correr.

Confundido por los dones deductivos de Holmes cerró lentamente su casillero, tomó su bolso y salió repitiendo cada una de las palabras del crack en su mente.

 

 

* * *

 

Glosario:

Offside: Fuera de juego. Acción en la que, cuando la pelota sale de los pies de su compañero, un jugador está posicionado por delante de la línea del último defensor rival (y queda en ventaja frente al arquero rival debido a esta posición de adelanto). Se sanciona con un tiro libre a favor del equipo que defiende.

 


	16. El desafío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos le advirtieron a John que no es nada fácil lidiar con Sherlock. Pero él está decidido a intentarlo. ¿Qué puede salir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, perdón por la demora en subir este capítulo. Anduve con algunos asuntos que me mantuvieron alejada del mundo virtual.  
> Quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que dejan kudos y comentarios. Cada vez que me encuentro con alguno no me puedo sacar la sonrisa de la cara por varios días :D. 
> 
> Mención especial para Mellark Newman que se tomó la molestia de seguir la historia aquí en AO3 para que yo pueda seguir disfrutando con sus mensajes. Siempre logras hacerme sonreír, así que muchas gracias!

 

 

—No se está sobre exigiendo. Samuel cree que todavía tiene que recuperar masa muscular.

Lestrade había llegado más temprano que de costumbre para fiscalizar sus acotaciones en la pizarra del vestuario.

—Samuel cree que jugamos al rugby.

—Vamos Sherlock, es un excelente preparador físico con más de 20 años de experiencia.

—Y aún así no puede evitar que Wilshere y Walcott pasen más tiempo en la enfermería que en la cancha.

—No todos tienen tu físico privilegiado —dijo el DT quitándole el marcador de la mano mientras borraba un par de comentarios poco amigables sobre algunos de sus compañeros de equipo.

—Si quieres tenerlo a punto contra el Swansea, tiene que dejar de levantar cargas. ¡Necesita perder peso, no ganarlo!

—Yo lo veo muy bien.

—¡Agghh! Tú ves bien a Wilkes —exclamó el diez irritado, colocándose su abrigo. —Al menos haz que deje de hacer turnos triples.

Se disponía a abrir la puerta para salir cuando John Watson ingresó con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo mojado por efecto de la transpiración. Otra vez había estado entrenando fuera de los horarios preestablecidos. Sherlock lo miró por más tiempo del necesario, buscando signos de fatiga o dolor en sus gestos. Al cabo de unos segundos, el mediocampista levantó sus cejas extrañado.

—¿Me dejarías pasar?

El crack se hizo a un lado repentinamente consciente de sí mismo y Lestrade se acercó a saludar a John.

—Buenos días John, justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—¿De verdad? —dijo el volante central mirando receloso hacia el diez.

Sherlock sintió ganas de estrangular a su pseudo-técnico.

—Sí... —continuó Lestrade intentando enmendar su descuido. —Le decía a Sherlock que me haces acordar a él. Tú sabes. Porque también te gusta entrenar solo —concluyó sin convicción.

El delantero resopló entornando los ojos y salió a paso ligero.

John no era idiota como el resto de sus compañeros. Debían ser más cuidadosos si querían seguir manteniendo en secreto su alianza. Por ahora tal vez solo creyera que Sherlock, por su estatus de figura y su conexión con Mycroft, trataba de imponer condiciones a Lestrade. Pero tarde o temprano ataría cabos y descubriría que el ex-arquero solo estaba allí para transmitir de forma cortés y amigable las ideas que el diez elaboraba.

Estaba dirigiéndose a su auto cuando el rubio mediocampista le gritó a través del estacionamiento.

—¡Hey, Holmes!

El mediapunta continuó caminando.

—¡Holmes! ¿Tienes problemas auditivos?

John lo había alcanzado al trote y se interpuso entre él y la puerta de su camioneta para no dejarlo subir.

Algunos de sus compañeros estaban terminando de estacionar o saludándose al lado de sus respectivos autos y se volvieron para observar el intercambio. Miembros de los canales de televisión que solían cubrir los entrenamientos se apresuraron a encender equipos eléctricos y mover cables para apuntar hacia allí sus cámaras y micrófonos.

El número cuatro pareció darse cuenta del revuelo que sus gritos habían generado e intentó bajar la voz aunque no hizo nada para esconder el enojo de sus facciones.

—¿Me dejarías pasar? — preguntó con calma el diez intentando evitar un escándalo frente a tantos espectadores.

—¿Le dijiste a nuestro DT que yo entreno demasiado?—era claro que sabía que las indicaciones que Lestrade le acababa de hacer eran consecuencia de los comentarios de Sherlock. —¿Acaso te pongo en evidencia?

John lo miraba desafiante con los puños apretados.

—No se trata de eso, sabes que entreno tanto como tú —murmuró Sherlock inclinándose para que solo su compañero lo escuchara.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

—Vas muy rápido. Te vas a lastimar antes de siquiera debutar.

John levantó las cejas, y lo observó un par de segundos incrédulo.

—¡Oh! O sea que me estás cuidando. ¿Es eso? —dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sus rostros estaban a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia.

—Te lo dije ayer en el vestuario—el diez se acercó aún más y le susurró al oído. Los hombros de John se tensaron tras un espasmo—: no sientes dolor todavía, pero si sigues forzándolo, lo harás.

—No necesito que me cuides.

La voz del mediocampista se oyó grave y entrecortada. Bocanadas de aire tibio en el oído derecho de Sherlock que lo hicieron estremecerse.

—Estás lento, John—el número cuatro se alejó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos indignado. —Nunca te destacaste por la velocidad pero si sigues ganando peso en músculo…

—¡No estoy lento!

—Sí, lo estás.

—Déjame probártelo. Quédate a entrenar —exclamó John desafiante.

Sherlock clavó sus ojos azules en los del volante central. El sonido de un flash los sacó de su guerra de miradas. El estacionamiento estaba más lleno que nunca. Diversos periodistas y camarógrafos se acercaban a ellos vociferando preguntas de todo tipo.

—Déjame pasar, John —el diez susurró en voz tan baja que se sorprendió de que el otro lo entendiera entre tanta conmoción. John se hizo a un lado sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su camioneta pudo escuchar cómo exclamaba ante los micrófonos:

—Sherlock me estaba diciendo que a partir de mañana vuelve a entrenar con el grupo.

Una avalancha de cámaras se avalanzó sobre su auto y el diez vio a John saludándolo con la mano mientras pronunciaba una frase en forma lenta, modulando cada sílaba en forma exagerada.

La figura del club no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando leyó sus labios.

'Ok, John. Te veré mañana' pensó mientras ponía en marcha su vehículo.

 


	17. La expectativa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Espero que anden bien.  
> Como el capítulo de hoy es relativamente corto, el domingo estaré subiendo su continuación donde, a pedido de Mellark_Newman, comienzan los "roces" (guiño, guiño).  
> Gracias totales a todos los que dejan kudos y comentarios!!

 

 

Su discusión con Holmes en el estacionamiento había causado un revuelo mayor que cualquier otra noticia deportiva de la semana.

El club estaba invadido por periodistas de todas las cadenas. Por suerte para John, la seguridad del predio había restringido el acceso a la zona de parking, lo que le permitió arribar al vestuario sin ser presa de las cámaras y micrófonos.

Llegó bastante más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, previendo la invasión de cronistas, y encontró a tres cuartos del equipo listo para entrenar.

Estaba entusiasmado por finalmente poder competir con la figura de su equipo pero ver el casillero contiguo al suyo vacío una vez más, dibujó la decepción en su rostro.

—¿Tratando de ganar popularidad, Watson? Tal vez ahora al menos alguno de los hinchas reconozca tu cara —dijo Sebastian Wilkes con su típica mueca socarrona. —Muero por ver qué le inventas a la prensa cuando salgamos —agregó antes de salir al campo de juego.

John se terminó de preparar en silencio, tratando de no reaccionar ante los comentarios de Wilkes. Lestrade esperó a que el resto de sus compañeros se cambiara y dejara los vestidores para acercarse.

—Fue un buen intento, John. Pero Sherlock no vendría a un entrenamiento colectivo ni por orden expresa de la reina.

—¿Y eso no te molesta? ¿Cómo se supone que aprenda a entenderme con él?

—Mira, lo que voy a decirte no te gustará, pero es lo que le digo a todos y es la pura verdad. Sherlock no necesita que lo entiendas. Entrenar con él no cambiará nada porque él conoce cada uno de tus movimientos y sabe qué tan fuerte darte los pases, cuándo vas a picar al vacío y cuándo quieres la pelota al pie.

—Perdón por mi escepticismo Greg, pero eso es imposible. Especialmente porque nunca jugamos juntos.

El técnico le rodeó los hombros con su brazo derecho mientras salían del vestuario.

—¿Recuerdas que te hablé de su palacio mental?

—Sí. Dijiste que era su forma de referirse a su propia mente.

—Exacto. Puedes creerlo o no, pero Sherlock tiene información sobre cada uno de ustedes allí —dijo observando el campo de juego donde sus compañeros habían empezado a trotar. —Y la usa para adivinar qué es lo más conveniente a la hora de jugar.

John lo miró con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Va a adivinar lo que yo quiera hacer? ¿A predecir mis movimientos?

—Sí, algo así. No sé cómo lo hace, pero… lo hace. Solo ten paciencia y lo verás por ti mismo —dijo acercándose a su ayudante de campo, Ángelo, para planificar la parte táctica de la práctica.

John se sumó al resto de los jugadores para iniciar la parte física.

Cuando se refrescaba sobre un costado del terreno tras la entrada en calor, un barullo en las tribunas y en el sector que ocupaba la prensa llamó su atención. Algunas de las cámaras hicieron foco en él mientras otras seguían el movimiento de alguien en el estacionamiento, ubicado detrás de las canchas de entrenamiento.

El volante central intentó no hacer visible su entusiasmo y continuó lo más concentrado que pudo en los ejercicios de velocidad que el preparador físico les indicaba.

Quince minutos después, el sonido de flashes y algunos aplausos mezclados con abucheos le indicaron que Holmes había ingresado al terreno de juego. Lo vio trotar unas vueltas alrededor de la cancha mientras Lestrade entregaba las pecheras y le explicaba movimientos de ataque a los delanteros y volantes ofensivos.

John y el resto de los jugadores de la zona defensiva trabajaron con Ángelo durante veinte minutos que Sherlock utilizó para hacer pasadas de velocidad sobre el costado de la cancha más alejado de los hinchas y periodistas.

Cuando el técnico gunner los llamó a todos al círculo central, el mediocampista escuchó a Wilkes riéndose junto a Wilshere y Walcott.

—Bueno, parece que va a llover por varios días. ¡Muchas gracias, Watson! —dijo el lateral con una carcajada irritante, girándose hacia él.

John ignoró las ganas de pegarle un pelotazo en la cara y se dedicó a hacer jueguitos con uno de los balones.

Lestrade indicó los equipos. John sería el volante central de los suplentes. Del otro lado, moviéndose a sus espaldas, e intentando complicarle la existencia, estaría -por primera vez desde su llegada- el infame Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

* * *

 

Para quienes lo necesiten dejo las formaciones del entrenamiento. Las volveré a adjuntar al principio del capítulo 18 pero tal vez sirva para que quienes no entienden mucho del juego se hagan una idea de las posiciones de Sherlock y John. 

 

TITULARES (Sherlock juega detrás del delantero centro. Su posición es la de _mediapunta_ , aunque también puede jugar como delantero).

Dejo el gráfico A para que se vea cómo quedarían enfrentados los 2 equipos. El gráfico B es para que se puedan apreciar mejor los nombres de los compañeros de Sherlock. 

A                                                                                                        B

**** ****

SUPLENTES (John juega como _mediocampista central -o mediocentro_ -, delante de los defensores)

Como pueden ver en los esquemas, las zonas que ocupan en la cancha se superponen. Así que van a tener que cruzarse aunque no quieran.  
  
El domingo por fin se viene El duelo!!


	18. El duelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda.  
> Como dije hace unos días, llegan los primeros roces (Y cuando digo roces...). Espero sean de su agrado ;)
> 
> Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y kudos. Y en especial a Velia Vasari por seguir enmendando mis errores y hacer esta historia más clara para todos.

Vuelvo a dejar los esquemas con las posiciones para quienes quieran usarlos de referencia mientras leen la historia.

TITULARES                                                                                       SUPLENTES

 

 

 

Desde el centro de su propio campo John vio a Holmes tomar el balón para sacar del medio. A su lado jugaba Olivier Giroud, delantero de área con gran capacidad para el salto y el cabezazo.

El nueve francés hizo el pase inicial al mediapunta que como un rayo avanzó controlando el balón con habilidad hacia el sector que ocupaba John. Cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo en seco y le sonrío con arrogancia.

—¿Qué estás esperando, John?

El mediocampista miró a su alrededor. Todas las cámaras los apuntaban.

Walcott, que jugaba de delantero para el equipo de John, quiso sorprender al diez punteándole la pelota desde atrás. El mediapunta pisó el esférico hacia un costado haciéndolo pasar de largo. Wilshere se acercó a marcarlo desde la izquierda y el diez encaró a John, que le bloqueó el camino hacia el arco. Sherlock corrió en paralelo a la línea del área grande con el volante central siempre ubicado entre él y los tres palos. Cuando Ramsey, volante derecho suplente, se sumó a la marca, el mediapunta pasó entre ambos con un recorte e intentó sacar un remate que John alcanzó a bloquear tirándose al suelo. El rebote cayó en los pies de Wilshere que inició el contraataque.

—No tan lento como creías, ¿no es cierto? —dijo John trotando para ganar la mitad de cancha.

—Recién estamos empezando. No quiero dejarte en ridículo frente a tanta gente —contestó el diez mientras lo seguía.

Mertesacker, defensa titular, robó la pelota y lanzó un pase largo buscando a su figura, que con su pecho la controló en un solo movimiento y volvió a desafiar a John.

Este último inhaló profundo y se preparó para defender. Sherlock amagó un pase a Gibbs, su lateral izquierdo, y cuando John cayó en la trampa le sacó dos metros de distancia. Tenía el arco a su merced pero se detuvo y dando una vuelta, esperó hasta que el volante estuvo otra vez frente a él.

—Deja de pergderd el tiempo —gritó Giroud desde el área, con su acento francés palpable por el fastidio.

John intentó hacerse con la pelota pero el diez la protegió dándole la espalda y cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pisándola lejos del mediocampista que usó su pecho para empujarlo mientras intentaba puntear el balón. Sherlock aprovechó uno de esos intentos para, con la suela de su botín derecho, [hacerlo pasar entre las piernas de John e ir a buscarlo del otro lado](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8asr6ZIefmg), generando murmullos de admiración y aplausos desde las gradas.

El número cuatro maldijo en voz alta e intentó recobrarse atacando al delantero desde un costado, estirando su pierna izquierda para alcanzar el esférico, pero la figura gunner usó esa apertura para volver a hacerle un caño. Otra ola de exclamaciones y flashes encendió las mejillas de John y cuando Koscielny, uno de los centrales de su equipo, se arrojó a los pies del diez, este lo esquivó volviendo a pararse frente al volante central con la bola entre sus tobillos.

—Vamos, John, ¿ya estás cansado? ¿O no quieres seguir pasando vergüenza? —dijo mientras dejaba sentado a Wilshere, que otra vez había bajado a ayudar en su marcaje.

Giroud, Mertesaker y el resto de los compañeros del diez le gritaban que dejara de mostrarse y jugara en serio.

—¡Basta de juegos, Sherlock! —exclamó Lestrade desde la línea de cal.

El orgullo del John reavivó sus fuerzas y se lanzó sobre Holmes dispuesto a quedarse con el balón o morir en el intento. El crack gunner soltó una carcajada soberbia.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo.

John lo siguió, empujándolo con su hombro derecho, intentando hacer que pierda el equilibrio pero no consiguió moverlo. Cada zancada del diez lo alejaba un poco más de su alcance y cuando ya lo estaba por perder se arrojó al suelo barriendo el balón con su pie izquierdo y derribando a Holmes.

—¡Bien hecho, Watson! —escuchó decir a Wilkes que avanzó con la pelota recuperada.

Sherlock se acomodó las medias mientras lo miraba desde el suelo y el número cuatro le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. El mediapunta estiró sus dos brazos, demandante. Cuando John lo levantó, Sherlock tiró con más fuerza de la necesaria de su brazo izquierdo, el de la operación, causándole un leve dolor en el hombro. La estrella estudió su reacción.

—Es solo cuestión de tiempo. Lo estás sobrecargando —dijo yendo hacia la banda derecha para exigir un pase.

Sus compañeros parecían decididos a ignorarlo.

Cuando Sherlock se cansó de esperar a que lo asistieran, se acercó a Seymour Denting, su volante central, le robó la pelota tirándose al suelo y volvió a encarar a John que no podía creer lo que veía.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le preguntó mientras lo acorralaba contra el lateral.

Ramsey se aproximó para doblarle la marca y el diez lo evitó con otro caño. John lo alcanzó antes de que llegara a la medialuna del área y usando de nuevo su hombro rehabilitado trató de desestabilizarlo. Sherlock se frenó de golpe haciéndolo pasar de largo pero cuando estaba por sacar el zurdazo, el volante se recuperó tirándose nuevamente a sus pies y tapando el disparo.

Ahora los aplausos eran para John.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —le preguntó a su rival regodeándose de su pequeña victoria.

La figura del club le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Puedo hacerlo todo el día. ¿Qué me dices tú?

La realidad era que desde su vuelta a las prácticas, nunca se había sentido tan cansado. Pero tampoco había disfrutado tanto como marcando a Holmes.

El diez volvió a tomar el balón y por tercera vez en menos de quince minutos, lo encaró. John intentó llevarlo hacia la derecha del campo, para que se viera obligado a enganchar si quería tirar al arco. Cerca del vértice del área, Wilkes se sumó a la marca.

—No molestes, Wilkes. Esto es entre John y yo.

—¡Púdrete freak! —exclamó el lateral lanzándose hacia los pies del diez, dejando ver la suela de sus botines.

Sherlock durmió la pelota en su empeine derecho y, con un pequeño sombrero, esquivó la barrida del marcador lateral.

John quiso aprovechar la distracción para sacar ventaja pero el mediapunta fue más rápido y llegó a cubrir el esférico con su metro ochenta.

—Subiste tres kilos por la lesión —le susurró protegiendo el balón de su alcance.

John estiró su pierna derecha para tratar de robarlo.

—¡Fueron dos! —refunfuñó alcanzando a juntar sus pies antes de sufrir un tercer caño.

El diez se quedó con el rebote y [llevó el balón hacia la derecha con la cara externa de su botín para, en un segundo, volver a llevarlo hacia el espacio entre las piernas de John con la cara interna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iZcqCeaypk). El número cuatro quedó estático mientras veía, sin poder reaccionar, cómo Sherlock entraba al área y sacaba un remate que se coló en el ángulo izquierdo del arquero suplente, Martínez.

—Son tres —le dijo con su media sonrisa mientras se quitaba la pechera y se la arrojaba a Ángelo.

John salió de su ensimismamiento cuando lo vio dirigirse al vestuario con el partido aún en marcha. Corrió hacia él y tomándolo de un hombro lo hizo girar sobre su eje.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

Un sonoro murmullo se extendió alrededor del campo. Los fotógrafos se agolparon sobre el alambrado para poder captar la disputa desde el mejor ángulo.

Sherlock posó su mirada sobre la mano de John, que todavía sostenía su hombro.

—¿Disfrutas tocándome?

El volante central se sonrojó y retiró su palma como si se hubiese quemado.

—No hemos terminado —dijo entredientes.

La figura gunner exhaló irritado.

—¿Quieres más? ¿No te alcanza con ser el hazmerreír del equipo antes de haber debutado?

John apretó los puños para contenerse de zamarrearlo.

—¿Acaso te asusta que aprenda cómo marcarte?

Sherlock observó las manos del mediocampista que seguían delatando su cólera. Mirándolo a los ojos, le sonrió con el mismo desprecio que solía reservar para su hermano mayor y lanzó su daga.

—Nah... Solo estoy cansado de aburrirme.

Fue la chispa que hacía falta. John lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta con su mano izquierda y le asestó un derechazo tremendo en el pómulo provocándole un pequeño corte.

Lestrade, Ángelo y Samuel se abalanzaron sobre ellos para separarlos. El técnico tomó a Sherlock de ambos brazos y lo arrastró hacia los vestidores, mientras el ayudante de campo y el preparador físico intentaban evitar que el volante los siguiera.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se acercaron a palmearle la espalda y felicitarlo, y cuando John recobró la cordura pudo sentir los flashes de las cámaras y los gritos de los periodistas, desesperados por sus declaraciones.

Lestrade retornó al campo al cabo de unos segundos y desde la entrada le indicó a Ángelo que continuara con la práctica. John tragó saliva preguntándose si debía irse o quedarse.

—¡Tú no, Watson! ¡Tú vienes conmigo! —gruñó su técnico zanjando el asunto.

 

 


	19. El castigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!  
> Las últimas semanas del año están resultando las más movidas y me están complicando la existencia virtual.  
> Como siempre, mil gracias por los comentarios y los kudos.   
> Espero que los esquemas y los links les hayan sido de ayuda. Y que la historia les siga gustando.   
> La verdad que el debut se está haciendo desear pero es que antes de que jueguen juntos hay algunos "asuntillos" por resolver.

 

 

Si el dolor en su pómulo izquierdo se lo hubiese permitido, Sherlock seguiría sonriendo.

Todo había salido de maravilla. Provocar a John fue uno de los experimentos más entretenidos que había emprendido desde su vuelta a Inglaterra.

La discusión en el estacionamiento del día anterior le había provisto el marco ideal para llevarlo a cabo. Hacía más de 5 meses que no pisaba un entrenamiento colectivo, no había nada que lo aburriera más que repetir ejercicios innecesarios junto a su ineptos pares. Pero no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de testear de primera mano las habilidades y el autocontrol de John. Además, consideró que no habría mejor chance de consolidar el liderazgo del volante central dentro del plantel. John tenía todas las cualidades necesarias para la labor, solo necesitaba ganarse el apoyo del equipo. Y qué mejor forma de conseguirlo que haciendo lo que todos llevaban meses deseando poder hacer.

Sabía que el mediocentro era un jugador sanguíneo, orgulloso y aplicado. En un principio creyó que hacer notoria su intención de dejarlo en ridículo bastaría para sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, gozarlo solo parecía generar en él un mayor compromiso. Sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía y seguía arrojándose a sus pies para evitar que marcara.

Sherlock no tardó en darse cuenta de que había obviado un rasgo importante de la personalidad de John Watson. Su lealtad. No iba a agredirlo solo porque le hiciera un par de caños. O porque dejara de avanzar en el campo de juego para esperarlo y volver a avergonzarlo. La forma de hacerlo reaccionar, de herir su orgullo al punto de que no tuviera otra opción que golpearlo era atacando su amor propio.

Después de todo, su peor miedo era no ser digno de jugar en el club de sus amores. Miedo absurdo, originado en aquella prueba que no pudo superar cuando aún era un pre-adolescente y agravado por las posibles secuelas de su lesión.

La respuesta a su menosprecio fue inmediata. Un certero golpe de puño que terminó con Sherlock en el suelo y con John lanzándose sobre él como un toro al que le acababan de mostrar un paño rojo. Fue una suerte que Lestrade y sus apóstoles estuvieran dispuestos a intervenir.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el diez se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la oficina del técnico con un pack de hielo cubriendo su mejilla izquierda.

La puerta se entreabrió y Sherlock oyó el ringtone del teléfono de Lestrade. Sin dudas Mycroft ya estaba al tanto de las buenas nuevas.

—Toma asiento, Watson. En un segundo estoy con ustedes —escuchó decir al técnico antes de quedar encerrado con su victimario.

John se sobresaltó al verlo allí y su bochorno por lo ocurrido enseguida se reflejó en su rostro. Agachando la cabeza, cruzó el despacho y se sentó frente al escritorio del DT. Tras exhalar de forma sonora, giró su silla para enfrentarlo.

—Mira… Lamento haberte pegado. Fue una estupidez.

Sherlock se incorporó a medias, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo del sillón. Escondiendo su rostro detrás del hielo estudió los gestos de John.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

—¿Disculpa?

—Tienes miedo de que te sancionen.

El volante central tragó y miró de reojo hacia la puerta. La voz de Lestrade resonaba con claridad.

"No...No hay necesidad... Yo me haré cargo..."

—Deja de comportarte como si hubieras defraudado a tu ídolo. Fue solo una pelea.

—¡Oh, cierto! Olvidaba que sabes todo sobre mí —dijo John soltando una carcajada nerviosa e inocente. —Dime… ¿Qué tan idiota soy? ¿Tienes estadísticas sobre eso en tu palacio mental?

Sherlock cubrió su sonrisa con el pack de hielo. John había estado hablando sobre él con Lestrade.

El mediocampista resopló negando con la cabeza y volvió a enfrentar el escritorio de su coach.

—¿Sabes qué? No hace falta que respondas. Soy el idiota más grande de la historia. Acabo de arruinar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida por seguirle el juego a un mocoso para el que todo esto no es más que un chiste.

—No arruinaste nada. No seas exagerado.

Sherlock se levantó del sofá y pasando por detrás de John se sentó en el lugar reservado a Lestrade.

—¿No arruiné nada? Tu hermano debe estar negociando mi cesión a algún equipo de Qatar en este mismo instante.

—Parece que de verdad eres idiota después de todo —dijo apoyando sus piernas extendidas sobre el escritorio.

—¿En serio tienes ganas de seguir?—le advirtió John.

Con un tiro de basquet el diez lanzó el hielo al cesto de basura ubicado contra la pared. El volante central observó los efectos de su ataque en su mejilla izquierda y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

—Nadie te va a mandar a Qatar. Como mucho harán que nos pidamos disculpas frente a un par de estúpidos periodistas —dijo Sherlock extrañamente incómodo con la culpa de su compañero.

—Tal vez ese sea tu caso. Yo no tengo un hermano mánager, no soy nadie para el club —dijo el número cuatro entredientes.

—Tienes razón. Tan solo eres el único fichaje de la temporada. Y está claro que te contrataron a mitad de tu recuperación porque les gusta hacer caridad —dijo el diez cargado de ironía.

Lestrade interrumpió el intercambio antes de que John tuviese tiempo de replicar.

—¡Ok! ¡Zidane, Materazzi! Me complace informarles que los espera una semana de entrenamientos, sesiones de fotos y conferencias de prensa conjuntas. Espero que disfruten de su mutua compañía. Y ahora… ¡Fuera de mi oficina!  
  


* * *

 

Glosario   
  


Zinedine Zidane: Mediocampista francés de una técnica inusual, considerado uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia. Campeón del mundial de Francia 98.

Marco Materazzi: Defensor italiano reconocido por su juego aguerrido. Campeón mundial con Italia en el mundial 2006 jugado en Alemania.

Estos 2 futbolistas protagonizaron un incidente muy recordado en la final del mundial 2006 cuando Zidane resultó expulsado tras responder con un cabezazo a las provocaciones de Materazzi. 


	20. Las repercusiones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente gracias totales a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Hacen que esto de escribir sea mucho más divertido y gratificante.
> 
> Sé que muchos están esperando el ansiado debut, pero debo pedirles calma. Antes, los muchachos tendrán varias oportunidades de mejorar (o empeorar) su relación.
> 
> Como siempre, gracias a Velia Vasari por arreglar mis desastres y brindarme su más que valorada opinión.

 

 

Tras una noche en la que no pudo pegar ojo por el constante recuerdo del hecho más vergonzoso de su carrera, John despertó exhausto y con dolor de cabeza.

Había sido un ingenuo. Sabía de antemano con quién se enfrentaba. Todos le habían advertido acerca de su reputación, de sus provocaciones, de su personalidad y de los peligros de tenerlo como enemigo. Pero nada de eso fue suficiente. Las palabras de Holmes lo penetraron como un puñal. El desprecio que le dirigió hizo más daño a su ego que todos los caños y amagues. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto que no lo considerara digno de entrenar con él? ¿Por qué era tan importante que un muchacho de 19 años lo valorara?

No estaba seguro de querer saber las respuestas. De lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no volvería a caer en su juego.

Lo esperaba una semana en la que estarían obligados a compartir cada momento del día y tenía que prepararse para todo tipo de desafíos.

Luego de tomar su té matinal junto con una aspirina para aplacar la jaqueca se encontraba listo para salir cuando sonó su teléfono celular.

—Buenos días John, hay un auto esperándolo en el garage de su edificio. No haga preguntas y suba. Lo espera un día… productivo.

La perturbadora y familiar voz de Mycroft Holmes sonaba excepcionalmente alegre y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a responder antes de cortar. Tal vez un pase a Qatar no hubiera sido tan malo después de todo.

Un auto similar al que lo guiara hacia las oficinas del mánager del club en su primer encuentro lo esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta y el motor encendido.

El volante inspiró profundo y subió, sobresaltándose al encontrar a un aparentemente dormido Sherlock Holmes en el asiento contiguo. Se hallaba recostado sobre su ventanilla, utilizando lo que parecía ser su bufanda de almohada. Iba ataviado con su clásico sobretodo negro, pantalón de traje y relucientes zapatos que, en comparación, lo hicieron sentir desaliñado en su uniforme del club. Sus facciones se veían relajadas y respiraba de forma profunda y continua, John no podía creer que ese rostro angelical fuera el causante de todos sus problemas.

Recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior, exhaló con fuerza, encendió el reproductor de música en su teléfono y se colocó los auriculares decidido a ignorarlo por completo.

Se dedicó a mirar el recorrido por la ventana reconociendo el camino a las oficinas del mayor de los Holmes.

El tránsito se complicó a menos de diez cuadras del edificio haciendo que el vehículo avanzara a paso de hombre. A su lado, la figura del club se desperezó de forma dramática, escondiendo un bostezo con la cara externa de su mano derecha cuando lo descubrió a su lado. John sintió que lo miraba de forma sostenida y no pudo evitar voltearse.

Su siempre inmaculada cabellera tenía algunos rizos desordenados, bajo sus ojos había notorios signos de sueño y su pómulo izquierdo mostraba una aureola púrpura que hizo que John inhalara de golpe entrecerrando los ojos con expresión de culpa. Extrañamente, nada de eso lo hacía menos atractivo.

—Buen día, John —dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa radiante.

Sherlock se inclinó sobre el respaldo del chofer, mirando a través del parabrisas. El número cuatro se quitó los auriculares moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Así que hoy sí tienes ganas de saludar —ante la falta de respuesta, prosiguió:—Mira, otra vez. Siento lo...

—Podemos estar toda la mañana aquí —lo interrumpió el crack abriendo la puerta de su lado.—¿Qué tal una carrera? Ya conoces el camino. Deja el bolso en el auto, no quiero que tengas excusas.

John no podía creer lo que oía. El diez se ató la bufanda al cuello y salió del coche quedando en medio de la embotellada calle. Antes de cerrar la puerta volvió a asomarse.

—Mycroft detesta la impuntualidad.

John meditó un par de segundos y dando un gruñido guardó el teléfono en su bolso y se apresuró a seguir al demente responsable de todas sus agitaciones.

Corrieron a través de las ajetreadas veredas esquivando transeúntes y cruzando semáforos en rojo y verde por igual. Sherlock trotaba a buen ritmo con su particular gracia, su abrigo ondulando tras él a cada paso. Cada cincuenta metros giraba para buscar a John que, poco a poco, iba recortando su distancia. Cuando a menos de una cuadra se volvió una última vez para constatar que no lo hubiera alcanzado, el volante lo tomó por sorpresa de uno de sus brazos y jalando de él hacia sí, usó el envión para sobrepasarlo. Sherlock quedó mirándolo estupefacto y John ingresó al edificio con los brazos en alto.

—Eso fue ridículo. Lo más ridículo que he hecho en años —dijo con las manos en las rodillas, tratando de recobrar el aire cuando el diez lo alcanzó en el lobby.

—¿Más ridículo que golpear a la figura de tu equipo delante de todos los medios del país? —inquirió el mediapunta resoplando con una sonrisa amistosa. No parecía enojado en lo más mínimo.

—Sobre eso… —empezó John apenado antes de ser interrumpido por la despampanante morocha que lo había guiado hacia allí en su primera visita.

—Buen día, caballeros. El señor Holmes los está esperando —dijo sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono celular.

—Vamos John, cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor —exclamó el crack dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

La muchacha se encaminó hacia los ascensores. John estaba a punto de acompañarla pero recordó su último e incómodo descenso en silencio junto a ella y optó por, una vez más, seguir a Sherlock.

Ni bien bajó al primer descanso, el diez lo acorraló contra una de las esquinas, apoyando sus dos antebrazos contra la pared, a ambos lados de su cabeza y hablándole al oído antes de que John pudiera reaccionar.

—Estamos en un punto ciego para las cámaras. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —dijo John haciendo todo lo posible por enmascarar el temblor en su voz.

—Nos va a apartar del equipo y va a exigir que entrenemos juntos. Necesitamos una excusa convincente —susurró Sherlock en su oído derecho.—Estuve pensando...

—No quiero una excusa —lo interrumpió el volante.

El castaño lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres entrenar conmigo todos los días? ¿A toda hora?

John elevó el mentón y le sostuvo la mirada. Se encontraban a centímetros de distancia.

—¿Por qué no? El daño ya está hecho. Merezco lo que sea que reciba.

Sherlock exhaló ofuscado, meneando la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Estás dispuesto a inmolarte para pagar por tus pecados?

—No, Sherlock. Simplemente no quiero más problemas. Si eso significa pasar 24 horas a tu lado, que así sea.

El aroma del diez era intoxicante, una mezcla de bergamota y madera que provocó sentimientos encontrados en John. Tentado a hundir su nariz en el cuello de su compañero e inspirar profundamente, entró en pánico y lo empujó para abrirse camino.

Bajó los pisos que restaban ignorando con todas sus fuerzas lo que acababa de sentir.

La morocha lo esperaba con la puerta blindada abierta. Dentro, Mycroft Holmes ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando se dirigió a él.

—Sr. Watson, tome asiento por favor ¿Se siente bien? Llegué a pensar que su trote matutino le había provocado algún tipo de descompensación en las escaleras.

John respiró buscando calmarse y se sentó, intentando no reaccionar ante las provocaciones del mánager.

—Perdón por la demora. Me topé con un imitador de James Bond —dijo evitando mirar a Sherlock que entró sin saludar y colgó su sobretodo en el respaldo de la silla de al lado.

—Hmm —el sonido que emitió Mycroft era lo más cercano a la risa que el volante le hubiese escuchado jamás.

—Considerando la apariencia de este lugar no debería sorprenderme, a decir verdad —continuó el rubio.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

—Hermanito, ¡qué linda sorpresa!—dijo Mycroft—No esperaba poder contar con tu presencia. Siempre tan… ocupado.

—Hazla corta, Mycroft. No tenemos todo el día. Algunos de nosotros tenemos que entrenar. Lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo va tu dieta?

John trató de esconder su sonrisa inclinando la cabeza pero la mirada del mánager lo fulminó antes de dirigirse a su hermano. 

—Yo también estoy muy ocupado, Sherlock. Y disputas infantiles como la de ayer no hacen más que complicar mi trabajo. Tengo entendido que Lestrade les explicó a grandes rasgos las sanciones correspondientes por sus actos pero prefiero que no queden dudas: mañana por la tarde darán una conferencia frente a treinta medios. Phillip Anderson estará presente…

El diez hizo un chasquido con su lengua y puso los ojos en blanco.

Anderson era el presentador del canal oficial del club. Fanático incansable, vivía para comentar los partidos y analizar las jugadas, tácticas e incorporaciones de los gunners. John sabía que no mantenía la mejor relación con Sherlock y sospechaba que se debía a los continuos desplantes que este le había hecho desde su debut en primera. Aun así el volante consideraba poco profesional la manera en que el periodista criticaba cada acción del crack -incluso en casos como el último partido del campeonato, en el que convirtió los cuatro goles de la victoria-. "Un mal compañero nunca será mí ídolo" era su frase de cabecera para quienes reprobaban sus opiniones.

—Entrenarán de forma separada al resto del equipo durante lo que queda de esta semana—continuó el mánager.— La tarde del miércoles y del viernes están reservadas para eventos de Puma.

—¡Ugh, vamos Mycroft! Fue solo una disputa amistosa —exclamó Sherlock irritado.

—Díselo a la maquilladora que deba cubrir la peculiar mancha púrpura sobre tu rostro.

John agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior ante la mención de su obra.

—Estabas esperando la oportunidad ¿A cuántas marcas aprovechaste para vendernos?

—Todos nuestros sponsors estarán encantados de contar con sus servicios. Es parte de su trabajo, Sherlock. Te lo he repetido hasta el hartazgo.

—¡No soy tu marioneta! Prefiero volver a Francia —gritó el diez levantándose, tomando su abrigo y encarando hacia la salida.

—Siempre podemos arreglar esto de otra manera… —exclamó Mycroft con voz amenazante.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco. Sin girar, observó el resto de la escena desde el reflejo en la pared espejada.

Mycroft dejó su silla y caminó hacia el frente de su escritorio, apoyándose sobre este y posando sus ojos en los de su hermano, a través del cristal.

—¿Qué hay de ti, John? ¿Tu orgullo vale más que la chance de debutar en el equipo de tus sueños?

El movimiento de la nuez de Adán de John se oyó con claridad en el silencio de la oficina. Sintió la vista del diez clavada en él pero no quiso volverse a verlo.

—Haré lo que sea —dijo sin mirar tampoco al mayor de los Holmes. Enseguida escuchó la puerta cerrándose y los pasos del crack cada vez más lejanos.

—Un verdadero gunner —dijo Mycroft regodeándose en su momento de humillación.

—Pero Sherlock no debería pagar por mi exabrupto. Yo lo ataqué sin motivo.

El mánager levantó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Las cámaras de televisión muestran otra cosa.

—Lo que él hizo es parte del juego. El que estuvo mal fui yo. No tuve lealtad deportiva —agregó John sin terminar de comprender por qué estaba defendiendo al diez.

Mycroft asintió y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda se acercó a la pared espejada.

—Ya veo —dijo contemplándose a sí mismo en el espejo.— Pero déjeme advertirle algo, John. Se apresura demasiado en serle leal. Sherlock no es capaz de tener amigos, jamás haría algo similar por usted ni por nadie.

—Estoy siendo honesto conmigo mismo. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y si me permite opinar, sería estúpido cederlo a otro club. Es nuestro as de espadas.

—Lo tendré en mente. Qué tenga un buen día, John —dijo volviendo a su silla y a sus papeles, dando por terminada la reunión.

El rubio jugador no lo dudó un segundo y se retiró sin detenerse a saludar.

 

 


	21. El viaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último día del año!!!
> 
> El mío terminó mucho mejor de lo que comenzó y espero que la buena racha se extienda al 2016. Definitivamente publicar esta historia y poder disfrutar de todos sus comentarios es una de las grandes cosas que me pasaron en la segunda mitad del año. 
> 
> Así que muchas gracias por contribuir a mi felicidad :D
> 
> Qué comiencen esta nueva etapa cumpliendo sus deseos y consiguiendo todas las metas que se propongan!

 

* * *

 

Sherlock esperó en la sala contigua a la oficina de Mycroft a que este terminara de regodearse con John. Pudo ver el resto de la escena desde el otro lado de la cámara gesell. Su hermano evidentemente sabía que estaba allí y le dirigió una mirada recriminadora antes de recomendarle al volante central que no perdiera tiempo defendiéndolo.

La respuesta de John lo sorprendió. No solo siguió aceptando la totalidad de la culpa por su pelea sino que le recalcó a Mycroft su valor como figura del equipo.

Después de todo lo que hizo para provocarlo seguía dispuesto a justificarlo. ¿Cuál era su motivación para hacerlo?

Parecía, otra vez, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien del equipo, como lo había hecho el día de su lesión en el hombro. Un soldado heroico al servicio de su bandera.

No sabía si Mycroft estaría dispuesto a absolverlo, más allá del pedido de John. Era probable que no. El diez salió de sus reflexiones antes de correr tras su compañero.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó alcanzándolo justo cuando recogía su bolso del auto en el que habían llegado.

—Pensé que estabas camino a Francia.

Sherlock pretendió no escucharlo.

—Conozco un pequeño lugar a unas cuadras de aquí.

—No tengo hambre —lo interrumpió John comenzando a caminar en dirección a la esquina.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco.

El rubio lo miró contrariado un instante y se alejó levantando el brazo para detener un taxi.

Sherlock inspiró profundo, juntando fuerzas.

—Creo que este castigo… Nosotros… Me parece que entrenar juntos puede tener sus beneficios.

El volante rió exasperado.

—Te dije lo mismo hace dos días y usaste la ocasión para provocarme y dejarme en ridículo.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Intentaba hacerte un favor!

El rubio exhaló con fuerza por la boca inflando las mejillas, meneó la cabeza y eligió no contestar antes de subir al auto que había parado junto a él.

Sherlock se apresuró a subir a su lado y le indicó una dirección al conductor.

—No voy a comer contigo. No voy a hacer nada a lo que no esté obligado por contrato contigo —le espetó John atónito ante su audacia.

—Estamos yendo a entrenar —dijo el diez de forma despreocupada.

—¿Sin Greg? ¿Sin Angelo o Samuel?

—¿Quién es Greg?

—Me estás cargando, ¿no? —dijo John alzando una de sus cejas.—Greg Lestrade, nuestro DT, ¡el mejor arquero de la historia del Arsenal!

—¡Oh, él! No, no lo necesitamos —respondió el diez distraído.

El taxista los observaba intrigado por el espejo retrovisor. Sherlock había visto el sticker con el escudo del Arsenal sobre el vidrio trasero del taxi y sabía que no pasaría mucho más tiempo sin que los interrumpiera para hacerles algún comentario trivial sobre su pelea del día anterior.

—¿Adónde estamos yendo Sherlock? —dijo John girándose hacia él en el asiento.

El mediapunta metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se recostó sobre su butaca, cerrando los ojos. Tal vez si lograba que John tomara una postura similar podrían evitar el interrogatorio.

—Baker Street 221B —dijo entre falsos bostezos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—El lugar adonde vamos.

Las aletas de la nariz de John se ensancharon.

—Te oí dar la dirección —dijo remarcando cada sílaba. —Quiero saber qué hay allí. ¿Es un gimnasio particular?

Sherlock tardó unos segundos en contestar. Sintió a su compañero moverse impaciente a su lado. Su respuesta podría no ser muy bienvenida.

—Es la dirección de mi departamento.

John quedó inmóvil un buen rato. Al no escuchar una respuesta por varios segundos, Sherlock se incorporó intrigado por su reacción.

Sus mejillas lucían encendidas y lo miraba con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. El diez temió que estuviese meditando si valía la pena volver a golpearlo.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —agregó intentando sonar amistoso.

Esto pareció sacar al rubio de su trance.

—En tu casa.

—Obviamente.

El conductor eligió ese instante para hacer su interpelación.

—Son Holmes y Watson, ¿no? ¡No puedo creerlo!

John lo miró sorprendido pero le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Eres un gunner?

—¡Por supuesto!

Un semáforo detuvo el andar del vehículo y el taxista aprovechó para darse vuelta cantando a viva voz y agitando uno de sus brazos mientras hacía sonar la bocina con el otro.

— _¡Hello! ¡Hello! ¡We are the Arsenal boys! ¡Hello…_

—Sí, sí, ya la hemos oído, gracias —lo interrumpió Sherlock impaciente.

Su compañero intentó esconder una sonrisa contemplándose las manos. El taxista miró al diez con el ceño fruncido.

—Pensé que se odiaban —dijo con tono acusador. —Lo vi anoche en ESPN. ¡Qué derechazo! —agregó ofreciendo su palma en alto a John como para felicitarlo.

John se acomodó en su asiento visiblemente incómodo.

—No, no, fue un malentendido. Estamos bien.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y el conductor se concentró de nuevo en el camino, evitándoles el resto del careo.

—Entonces, estamos bien —susurró Sherlock con su media sonrisa.

El rubio lo observó de reojo con gesto adusto.

—No presiones —dijo mirando la hora en su celular. Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y su estómago comenzaba a reclamarle un tentempié. 

El coche se detuvo frente a una edificación de tres plantas en una zona distinguida de la ciudad.

—Bien, muchachos. Aquí estamos. Son 22 libras y 2 autógrafos a nombre de Ralph —dijo el chofer. John observó con interés la numeración dorada que decoraba una puerta negra con un llamador de bronce.

Sonriéndole al conductor, el rubio se apresuró a sacar su billetera del bolso.

—Seguro, Ralph.

—Entonces, ¿los periodistas mienten? ¿No se odian?

—Somos amigos —respondió Sherlock abriendo la puerta de su lado.

—Colegas —se apresuró a corregir John entregándole el dinero a Ralph y tomando la lapicera que este le ofrecía para firmar su nombre.

El diez se volvió a observarlo mientras descendía pero el volante mantuvo su mirada en el chofer.

—Tendrás que conformarte con dos míos —alcanzó a escucharle decir Sherlock antes de abrir la puerta de su casa y dejarla abierta para que John lo siguiera.

 


	22. El trabajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes que nada, ¡Feliz 2016!  
> Espero que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas.
> 
> Supongo que la mayoría habrá podido disfrutar del tan esperado Christmas Special :O  
> Yo quedé maravillada y con alguna que otra idea que en un futuro pueda servir para inspirar este fanfic. En el caso de que así suceda, tomaré la precaución de advertirlo en los tags para no arruinarle nada a quien todavía no haya visto The abominable bride (aunque recomiendo que lo vean cuanto antes puedan porque es increíble :D)
> 
> Por otro lado, tuve algunos cambios (para bien) en mi vida que están afectando un poco mi tiempo libre para escribir. Pero no planeo abandonar esta historia ni por un instante. Solo tendré que aprovechar mejor mis oportunidades.
> 
> Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias como siempre a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar!  
> Y a mi espectacular Beta Velia Vasari, a quien tengo abandonada hace un tiempo :(

* * *

 

 

 

—¡ _Capitán,_  John Watson! Mucho gusto, jovencito. ¡Qué alegría verte con el uniforme gunner!

Sherlock lo esperaba en el palier de entrada a su departamento y una adorable señora vestida de púrpura lo recibió con un abrazo efusivo.

—Disculpa los modales de la Sra. Hudson, John. Es una ferviente hincha del club y a veces no sabe contener su pasión —dijo el diez a modo de presentación.

—No, está bien. Es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Hudson. Y créame que nadie está más feliz que yo por ser parte del Arsenal.

—Yo no estaba muy impresionada con tus números, para ser sincera, pero Sherlock me aseguró que eres el jugador que necesitamos.

—Sra. Hudson, ¿no tiene alguna telenovela que ver? —la interrumpió entre dientes el delantero comenzando a subir las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de la casa. — Sígueme John, no tenemos todo el día.

El volante observó intrigado a la mujer que antes de que se aleje lo tomó de la mano.

—Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, John —le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que no supo cómo interpretar.

—¡John! —exclamó Sherlock desde la planta superior.

—Gracias, Sra. Hudson —dijo el rubio antes de alejarse subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

El diez estaba colgando su abrigo de un perchero ubicado detrás de la puerta de entrada.

El lugar lo sorprendió. Tal vez porque esperaba que alguien de la fama y los ingresos de Holmes tuviera una decoración más opulenta y fría. Sin embargo todo en el departamento le dio sensación de hogar. Frente a la puerta había dos amplias ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol de media mañana. Entre las aberturas descansaba un escritorio pequeño repleto de apuntes y gráficos. Dos mullidos sillones enfrentados el uno al otro, parecían estar esperando a que los probara. Sobre la pared de la izquierda, una biblioteca cargada de libros de todos los tamaños, enmarcaba una chimenea con apliques de madera tallada. Del lado contrario, un sofá de cuero de tres cuerpos sobre el que posó su bolso y una mesa de café completaban la escena. John levantó las cejas al notar el violín que descansaba sobre ella.

—¿Tocas? —preguntó asombrado.

—Cuando necesito pensar. Es eso o correr.

El diez lucía nervioso. Se aclaró la garganta mientras recorría el lugar moviendo cajas de cartón con papeles y libros de un lado a otro, en lo que parecía un intento por poner orden.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó entreabriendo una puerta mampara, que dejó vislumbrar una cocina todavía más caótica, y desapareciendo tras ella.

John lo oyó abriendo gabinetes y cajones. Distinguió el sonido de la heladera siendo cerrada con fuerza y, finalmente, la voz de Sherlock susurrando algo muy bajo.

—Estoy bien así, Sherlock. No tengo…

Su frase fue interrumpida por la reaparición del diez que exhibía una sonrisa inocente y portaba una bandeja con dos tazas de té, tostadas de pan integral, una jarra de jugo de naranja y trozos de fruta.

—Si vamos a entrenar juntos, necesitarás comer bien.

Los aromas del cítrico recién exprimido y el pan tostado abrieron el apetito de John que prefirió no hacer ningún comentario acerca de la velocidad con la que el delantero los había concebido.

Sherlock apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y con un gesto lo invitó a tomar asiento junto a él en el sofá.

—Ok, tomaré algo de jugo. Y tal vez una tostada.

—Hace bastante que quería que habláramos —dijo Sherlock entregándole un vaso con el líquido naranja.

John lo observó sorprendido.

—¿En serio? —dijo arqueando su ceja derecha. —Nunca aparentaste estar muy inclinado a charlar. Lestrade me aconsejó que no lo tomara como algo personal, así que no lo hice —concluyó dándole un mordisco a su rodaja de pan.

El diez emitió un chasquido, agitando sus rizos con las palmas abiertas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—¡Agh! _Charlar_. Por supuesto que no pierdo mi tiempo en parloteos triviales. Me refiero a que quiero que discutamos acerca del trabajo—dijo acercándose a John en el sofá.

El perfume de Sherlock seguía siendo un recuerdo demasiado latente y peligroso. John pudo captarlo con sutileza a esa corta distancia y prefirió distanciarse un poco, con todo el disimulo del que fue capaz, mientras giraba para enfrentar a su interlocutor.

—¿El trabajo? ¿Te refieres al fútbol?

El moreno no pareció percatarse de su incomodidad y continuó aproximándose absorto en su discurso.

—Exactamente. Es lo único que importa, John. El juego. No me interesa escuchar si Wilkes se acostó con tal o cuál famosa, o si el hermano menor de Walcott fue separado de las inferiores porque lo encontraron fumando en el vestuario. O si la esposa de Lestrade lo engañó de nuevo. Lo único que importa es el trabajo —dijo clavando sus ojos en él.

El volante central necesitaba alejarse de esa adictiva fragancia y se incorporó. Vaso de jugo en mano, se acercó a la biblioteca y se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás individuales. Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo. John bebió un buen sorbo dejando que el olor del cítrico impregnara sus fosas nasales antes de hablar.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Te escucho. Hablemos de fútbol.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el mediapunta sonriendo de oreja a oreja y apresurándose a sacar varios papeles de una de las cajas. Tomando asiento junto al escritorio los acomodó sobre este, uno al lado del otro, y encendió su computadora portátil. —Acércate John, tienes que ver esto.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el rubio todavía reticente a situarse cerca del crack.

—Necesitamos encontrar la mejor forma de contrarrestar a Serrano.

John se aproximó a la silla que quedaba libre junto a la de su compañero y apoyó los antebrazos sobre el respaldo, inclinándose para ver la pantalla. Los papeles mostraban distintos esquemas de ataque y defensa. El apellido Watson figuraba en la posición de volante central.

—¿Serrano? ¿Te refieres al delantero del Newcastle?

Sherlock movió la laptop de modo que ambos pudieran ver las imágenes.

El reproductor de video enseñaba el último partido entre el Arsenal y el Newcastle, el equipo blanquinegro. John recordaba haber visto el encuentro desde su habitación en la concentración del West Ham. Su actual equipo había comenzado ganando con gol de Sherlock pero, inexplicablemente, Vilas Boas decidió sacarlo del campo en el entretiempo. Apenas comenzada la segunda mitad, Serrano había conseguido el empate con un disparo desde fuera del área tras recibir solo, a espaldas de Seymour Denting. Y faltando cinco minutos para el final, el mismo delantero se escapó en una contra que encontró muy mal parada a la defensa gunner y definió el partido a favor del Newcastle.

—Ambos goles fueron culpa de Denting —dijo el diez pausando la reproducción.

—Tuvieron mala suerte —opinó John, todavía de pie. — Si no recuerdo mal, Giroud tuvo dos mano a mano con el arquero y un tiro en el palo en ese mismo partido.

—Recuerdas bien. Eligió definir fuerte y por arriba, cuando es obvio que lo que más le duele a Krul son los tiros a ras del césped. Yo los hubiese metido.

John lo miró estupefacto. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan jactancioso como la figura gunner. Esperó unos segundos a que el diez dijera algo que suavizara sus afirmaciones pero jamás sucedió.

—Perdimos por culpa de Denting —dijo finalmente buscando otro video entre sus archivos.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

Sherlock se giró de forma repentina hacia él. Dejando a un lado la computadora le hizo un ademán invitándolo a sentarse.

—¿Cuál es tu teoría entonces, John? —dijo enderezándose en su silla y centrando toda su atención en el mediocampista. Una de las comisuras de sus labios se arqueó delatando la sonrisa que parecía intentar esconder.

John carraspeó, alejó la silla unos centímetros de su posición original y tomó asiento.

—Bueno, creo que si el problema fue el marcaje de Serrano, la culpa es de todo el equipo —dijo humedeciendo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, como siempre que se sentía bajo presión.

El diez siguió el movimiento con sus pupilas.

—Continúa —dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos tras un silencio prolongado.

—Lo que intento decir es que aunque los goles se produjeron por balones que Serrano recibió en su zona, la responsabilidad no es solo de Denting. Alguien permitió que los compañeros le pasaran el balón allí.

—No está mal, John. Entiendo tu punto de vista. Pero él debió haber cuidado sus espaldas. Serrano siempre se mueve en ese sector.

Sherlock buscó otro video en su laptop.

Esta vez se trataba de un compilado de goles del delantero del Newcastle. Como el diez había remarcado, siempre recibía entre el volante central y los defensores. Desde allí disparaba con un tiro lejano, cedía a un punta para luego buscar el centro o encaraba hacia el área.

John asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Seguro, para eso estamos aquí —respondió Sherlock entusiasmado.

—¿Por qué me estás mostrando esto?

La emoción del crack se diluyó de forma instantánea.

—Pensé que era obvio.

—Pues no lo es.

—Estamos viendo cómo ganarle al Newcastle.

El volante volvió a relamerse los labios, inspirando profundo antes de preguntar:

—¿Lestrade te pidió que me muestres esto?

Sherlock había vuelto a distraerse con su tic nervioso. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a los ojos un leve color rosado cubría sus mejillas.

—Puede ser.

—¿No sería más productivo mostrárselo a Seymour?

Los ojos del diez giraron en sus cuencas.

—Digamos que ya lo intentó pero Denting es un idiota. Por eso te contrataron a ti.

—Para reemplazarlo.

—Obviamente.

—¿Lestrade te lo dijo?

—¿Acaso importa? —preguntó exasperado el diez.

—Es solo que es raro que un técnico comparta tanta información con uno de sus jugadores.

—Solo intento ayudar al equipo.

—Pero no estás dispuesto a entrenar con el resto del grupo.

Sherlock se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la chimenea evitando la mirada del volante.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Para qué? —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia.

John también se puso de pie.

—¡Oh, no sé! ¿Para conocernos? —dijo de forma melodramática.

El diez volvió hacia el escritorio en tres grandes pasos y buscó un nuevo video.

—Yo ya te conozco. Vi cada partido que hayas jugado en primera división. Varias veces —el reproductor mostraba las imágenes del nefasto entrenamiento del día anterior. Había sido editado de forma tal que cada uno de los amagues y caños de Sherlock se repitiera desde todos los ángulos posibles. —No necesito que entrenemos juntos para saber cómo juegas.

El rostro de John se encendió producto de la vergüenza y la cólera.

Masticando cada palabra y sin quitar la vista del video, dijo:

—Tal vez tú sepas todo sobre mí. Pero si vamos a jugar juntos, eso no alcanza.

—Alcanzará siempre y cuando no cometas los errores del idiota de Denting. Si cumples con tu parte, yo podré encargarme de que ganemos.

John no daba crédito a lo que oía. Meneando la cabeza tomó su bolso del sofá y se detuvo en el umbral.

—Un jugador puede ganar partidos Sherlock, pero los campeonatos los ganan los equipos —dijo antes de descender a la planta baja.

La señora Hudson se hallaba al pie de las escaleras esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes qué, John? Él tenía razón —le dijo acompañándolo hacia la salida.—Tú eres justo lo que nos hace falta.

 

 

 


	23. El entrenamiento conjunto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo. Sigo adaptándome a los nuevos tiempos de mi rutina diaria.  
> La buena noticia (al menos para mí) es que en breve saldré de vacaciones y espero poder dedicarme 24/7 a avanzar con la historia.
> 
> Para todos los que pacientemente esperan que suba capítulos nuevos: Gracias Totales!  
> Espero que esta adición haga valer la pena la espera.
> 
> Es mi primer intento de "Smut" así que me encantaría saber qué les pareció. Ojalá les guste y los deje con ganas de más.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock siguió a John con la mirada desde la ventana de su apartamento. Su intento por mostrarle qué debía tener en cuenta en el partido contra el Newcastle no duró más de media hora. Nuevamente había conseguido hacerlo enojar, solo que -esta vez- no había sido su objetivo.

Por un instante creyó que todo iba a ser fácil. John era inteligente, comprendía el juego de una manera que muy pocos en el equipo hacían, y era uno de los mejores del campeonato en su posición. Incluso si el resto del ambiente futbolístico no lo hubiera notado aún.

Pero nunca creyó que fuese a salir en defensa de Denting cuando decidió mostrarle sus horrores defensivos.

Sherlock conocía el espíritu fraternal de su compañero, y creía entender que su principal meta era cuidar al equipo. Ese era el único motivo por el cual, tras haberlo humillado frente a todos los medios del mundo, le pidió a Mycroft que no se deshiciera de él.

Pero este caso era distinto. Denting no era el goleador del equipo. Su último gol había sido hacía más de 3 temporadas. Tampoco brindaba seguridad en su puesto. De hecho su falta de entendimiento táctico les había costado varios puntos durante el torneo anterior. John sabía que era así. Seguramente vio todos y cada uno de esos partidos.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo justificaba? ¿Qué motivo podía existir para defender lo indefendible? ¿Acaso habría una razón extra futbolística para su accionar?

Sherlock detestaba ese tipo de razones. Pero lo más probable era que en las pocas semanas que John llevaba entrenando con el resto de sus compañeros hubiese formado un vínculo afectivo con la mayoría de ellos. Y ahora su nobleza y compañerismo empañaban su razón. Y, en consecuencia, dificultaban la tarea de Sherlock.

Debía hacerle entender al volante que los sentimientos eran perjudiciales para el juego del equipo.

El diez se dirigió a su cuarto y cambió su traje por el conjunto deportivo del club.  
  
Mycroft les había enviado una planilla con los horarios de la semana. En menos de una hora, un auto lo pasaría a buscar para entrenar con John bajo las órdenes de Samuel. El preparador físico no era tan inepto como Sherlock solía reclamarle a Lestrade. Sabía lo que hacía, pero sus ejercicios eran repetitivos y aburridos por lo que el diez prefería entrenar por su cuenta.

Cerca del mediodía, el vehículo provisto por el club lo depositó a unos 50 metros de la puerta que daba a los vestuarios.

Los alrededores del campo de entrenamiento estaban abarrotados de periodistas buscando una declaración. Sin duda Mycroft, que disfrutaba de verlo en situaciones incómodas, había permitido que se paseen por las instalaciones a placer.

Sherlock salió del auto con los auriculares puestos y la música de su teléfono celular a todo volumen. Avanzó entre la marea de medios ignorando preguntas y flashes por doquier.

Unos pasos antes de la entrada se topó con John, que parecía estar dilucidando si detenerse o no a responder una consulta. Varios cronistas se agruparon al borde de la valla de contención que enmarcaba el sendero hacia la puerta de acceso, estirando sus brazos por encima de sus colegas para colocar su micrófono lo más cerca posible del jugador y vociferando sus inquietudes. Los camarógrafos, con su torpeza habitual, chocaban las cabezas de los periodistas ajenos con sus aparatos.

Sherlock apresuró el paso y pasando su brazo izquierdo por sobre los hombros de su compañero lo alejó de las aves de rapiña.

—No queremos llegar tarde en nuestro primer día entrenando juntos, ¿verdad, John? —dijo en forma amistosa, de modo que todos lo escucharan.

La sonrisa de John no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Es cierto. Hablaremos después, muchachos —añadió John mientras se alejaban.

Ni bien pusieron un pie fuera del alcance de las cámaras, John se soltó con brusquedad de su abrazo.

Sherlock entendió el mensaje y se adelantó a ingresar a los vestidores para vendarse y ponerse los botines.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos salieron al campo de juego donde Samuel los esperaba con su usual gama de ejercicios de resistencia. Usaron barras con discos de 20 kilos de peso para realizar maniobras de explosión en velocidad. Durante casi una hora y media se movieron a buen ritmo sin intercambiar palabra.

Para terminar, Samuel los dirigió mientras hacían ejercicios de fuerza del tren superior e inferior, nuevamente con ayuda de la barra para desarrollar la musculatura.

John ni siquiera se dignó a mirar al diez a los ojos mientras se turnaban en sostenerse las piernas para hacer abdominales.

Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a entrenar en silencio, era el momento que solía aprovechar para planear sus estrategias. Pero, ya fuera por la multitud de periodistas o por la forma en que John parecía dispuesto a ignorarlo por completo, no pudo concentrarse en sus planes.

El regreso al vestuario fue aún más incómodo.

En menos de una hora debían presentarse frente a todos los medios del país y fingir que se llevaban de maravilla.

Sherlock no solía perder el tiempo preocupándose por qué pensara la prensa sobre él. Pero si sus actuaciones no eran convincentes, Mycroft podría cumplir con sus amenazas y deshacerse de ambos, enviándolos a préstamo a algún club de segunda línea.

Su hermano era el hombre más influyente del club, el único con peso en la Asociación Inglesa de Fútbol. Si él lo recomendaba, el resto de la junta no lo dudaría un segundo.

Ya lo había hecho a comienzos del año anterior, tras un encontronazo que el crack tuvo con el técnico más ganador de la historia del club, el galo, Arsène Wenger. Cuando se enteró de que Sherlock lo había llamado "un viejo decrépito y cobarde" decidió cederlo por 6 meses al Lyon, de Francia.  
El único motivo por el que no hizo lo mismo cuando el crack dejó en ridículo a André Vilas Boas -reemplazo del técnico francés- fue porque sabía que la contratación del portugués había sido un error de parte de la junta directiva y estaba buscando motivos para que este renunciara.

Una vez dentro de los vestidores, John se apresuró a tomar su ropa limpia y una toalla de su casillero y se dirigió hacia la zona de las regaderas sin siquiera quitarse los botines. Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus vendas.  
Cuando estuvo listo para ir a bañarse, se envolvió la cintura con un toallón y pisando con fuerza sobre sus ojotas para alertar a su compañero de su llegada, ingresó al sector de las duchas.

Lo sorprendió no escuchar el agua corriendo en ninguna de ellas.

La ropa de John descansaba en un banco frente a uno de los cubículos, pero la cortina del mismo estaba abierta y se encontraba vacío.

Sherlock alcanzó a oír un gemido casi inaudible proveniente del área de jacuzzis. La curiosidad lo hizo avanzar hasta el fondo del lugar y se encontró con su compañero sentado dentro de una de las pequeñas piletas. Estaba de espaldas a él pero pudo notar cómo se tensaban sus músculos cuando lo oyó acercarse.

—Vete, Sherlock.

—Sientes dolor.

No era una pregunta. Como lo había previsto, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el volante comenzara a manifestar algún tipo de molestia en su hombro rehabilitado.

John inspiró profundo y se movió apenas hacia su derecha para poder mirarlo. Un brillante tono rojo coloreó sus mejillas al ver el atuendo del diez y volvió a centrar su mirada en la pared del fondo del vestuario.

—Déjame solo —dijo con voz entrecortada. Sherlock se acercó unos pasos y el mediocampista meneó la cabeza.— ¿Eres sordo? Te pedí que me dejes solo.

—Puedo ayudarte —dijo el diez haciendo caso omiso del pedido de su compañero.

Cuidando que no se moviera de lugar su toallón, la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo, Sherlock cruzó sus piernas y se sentó detrás de John, sobre el borde del hidromasaje. El rubio todavía llevaba su short de entrenamiento que se inflaba bajo la propulsión de los chorros de agua.

—No necesito tu ayuda —exclamó el volante intentando incorporarse.

Sherlock presionó con fuerza sobre su hombro sano para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Quédate quieto —le dijo tomándolo del antebrazo izquierdo con una de sus manos y masajeándole la zona del omóplato con la otra.

John intentó esconder un suspiro de placer que el ruido de las burbujas del jacuzzi no alcanzó a cubrir por completo. Su reticencia a recibir la ayuda del crack era clara en la rigidez de su cuello. Sherlock trazó una línea presionando con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda desde la base del omóplato hasta las vértebras cervicales del número cuatro, que terminó de resistirse dejando caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. La piel del volante era firme y suave bajo sus manos. Sherlock continuó haciendo fricción sobre el músculo del hombro con su mano izquierda, mientras hundía las yemas de los dedos de su otra mano en el cuero cabelludo apenas húmedo de John para mantenerlo relajado.

—Shh-erlock —suspiró el rubio totalmente doblegado ante sus hábiles manos.

Sherlock se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de esa forma. John era un hombre atractivo y aunque el diez nunca dedicara tiempo a pensar en ese tipo de nimiedades, era de carne y hueso. No se percató de la precariedad de su vestimenta cuando se acercó a asistir al volante pero ahora, escuchándolo inspirar y exhalar cómo respuesta a cada roce, se dio cuenta de su error. Si continuaban así por mucho tiempo, la toalla haría notoria su situación y la conferencia de prensa podría volverse aún más incómoda.

—El dolor es producto de la contractura —dijo intentando enmascarar la agitación en su voz.

—S-s-sí.

Sherlock se incorporó a medias, sentándose sobre sus talones para poder alcanzar la mano izquierda de su compañero. Era un poco más ancha que la suya pero casi de la misma longitud, la palma de John era un poco más grande pero el largo de los dedos de Sherlock compensaba la diferencia. El diez observó con curiosidad sus yemas arrugadas por el agua caliente y sus uñas cortadas de forma impecable. Sosteniéndola por encima del jacuzzi, la envolvió en su propia mano ejerciendo presión. Continuó apretando los músculos del brazo en intervalos cortos, desde la altura de la muñeca hasta el hombro, donde las puntas de sus dedos no alcanzaban a tocarse por el tamaño del tríceps de John.

—Mi kinesiólogo del West Ham solía hacer ese movimiento al final de mis sesiones… ¡S-s-sí! Justo ahí —exclamó el volante inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y apoyándola sobre las rodillas y los muslos del diez. El cabello de John humedeció su toalla al instante y Sherlock sintió la tentación de acariciarlo.

Consciente de que la situación estaba escapando a su control intentó volver a concentrarse en el hombro de su compañero aprovechando el movimiento para alejarlo de zonas peligrosas. La cabeza de John cayó nuevamente sobre su propio pecho dejando expuesta su nuca.

Mientras el diez trabajaba, el mediocampista acercó su mano derecha y tomando la de Sherlock la posó sobre su cicatriz presionando con fuerza sobre los dedos índice y pulgar. El crack reconoció el movimiento como otra de las maniobras que Marcus hacía para relajar los músculos del hombro. Pero en la clínica de rehabilitación siempre había habido una barrera de por medio. Primero el vendaje y más tarde la ropa del "paciente", que siempre parecía preocupado por ocultar la herida de la vista del kinesiólogo. Sentir el relieve de la marca más personal de John era algo casi obsceno para Sherlock que sin embargo no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de recorrerla con sus yemas para grabar cada pequeño relieve en su mente. El sonido que el rubio produjo mientras lo acariciaba fue lo más parecido a un orgasmo que Sherlock había escuchado en años, y temiendo no poder seguir conteniéndose se levantó de un salto.

—Creo que es suficiente —dijo alejándose apresurado.

Sin volverse a mirar a John, se encerró en una de las duchas y dejó correr el agua helada sobre la acalorada piel de su cuerpo.

 

 


	24. La pregunta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Regresé!   
> Como había anticipado, estuve de vacaciones en un lugar grandioso pero completamente alejado de la civilización (¿no son así todos los lugares grandiosos?). Lo único muy malo era la paupérrima señal de internet que me mantuvo alejada del mundo virtual.
> 
> Sin embargo, pude aprovechar para avanzar con mi amada historia. Por lo que, he aquí: Un nuevo capítulo.
> 
> Espero no me hayan odiado demasiado durante la espera.

 

 

John debió esperar unos minutos antes de poder salir del jacuzzi. Los masajes de Sherlock contribuyeron a relajar los músculos de su hombro pero el efecto en otras partes de su cuerpo fue completamente distinto.

Antes de esa inesperada sesión de masoterapia, el volante se encontraba disgustado con el delantero. La reunión en su departamento le había confirmado lo que todos los que lo conocían mejor que él le habían advertido: el compañerismo no estaba entre sus virtudes.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la reproducción del video maliciosamente editado para refrescarle la humillación de la que había sido víctima frente a todo el planeta futbolístico. Después de ese encuentro, el diez era la última persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su día.

Pero el horario planificado por Mycroft decía otra cosa y no solo tuvo que ejercitarse junto a él, sino que ahora debía enfrentar a más de cien periodistas intentando ignorar lo que acababa de suceder.

Sin dudas hubiese sido menos incómodo fingir que eran grandes amigos, y que la piña que le propinó el día anterior había sido un hecho aislado, si su cuerpo no lo hubiera traicionado dejándolo en ridículo. Porque la respuesta del crack ante las reacciones involuntarias de su organismo fue bastante clara. Incómodo ante los embarazosos suspiros que John no pudo contener por mucho que lo intentó, Sherlock había huído despavorido.

Y solo Dios sabía si el aire que las turbinas del hidromasaje inyectaban en la tela de su pantalón habría sido suficiente para esconder el efecto más bochornoso de los masajes de su compañero.

John esperó sentado en la antecámara del salón de conferencias fingiendo un exagerado interés en la pantalla de su celular. Sherlock lo ignoraba haciendo algo parecido, de pie en la otra punta de la sala.

Greg Lestrade abrió la puerta que separaba ambos cuartos y los saludó con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Cómo amaneció la pareja del año? —dijo con su característico vozarrón.— Supongo que sabrán lo que tienen que decir ahí dentro, ¿verdad?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿No quieres darnos un guión para que estudiemos? —dijo con sarcasmo.

A John la idea no le pareció tan descabellada. No tenía idea de qué iba a responder o de cómo reaccionar ante lo que fuese que le quisieran preguntar.

Lo que era peor, no sabía qué podía llegar a decir Sherlock. ¿Qué sucedería si a su compañero se le ocurría ventilar lo que acababa de pasar en el vestuario? El volante no creía poder aguantar una nueva burla por parte del mediapunta. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de soportar antes de volver a sentir ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa altanera y arrebatadora de la cara? _¡¿Arrebatadora?!_ ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Estaba a punto de ser visto por todos los medios del país sonrojándose por un adolescente malcriado. Necesitaba recobrar el control de la situación. Él era el adulto, el ex capitán del West Ham, el modelo a seguir para los más jóvenes. Solo debía salir allí y disculparse. Contestar a unas cuantas preguntas con respuestas prefabricadas, sacarse unas cuantas fotos y alejarse lo más lejos posible de Sherlock Holmes por el resto de su carrera.

—¡John! ¿Estás bien? —Lestrade lo sacó de sus reflexiones. —Solo faltas tú, vamos.

John inspiró hondo antes de atravesar el portón. Los flashes y las luces de las cámaras lo cegaron un instante mientras se acercaba a su silla detrás de la mesada. Un pequeño cartel apoyado sobre la misma, delante de su micrófono, indicaba su nombre y apellido en letras mayúsculas. A su lado se ubicó Greg y a la izquierda de este, Sherlock.

El primero en levantar la mano fue Phillip Anderson.

John vio a Lestrade inclinarse hacia el diez y susurrarle algo. Conociendo el historial de Sherlock, era probable que se tratara de una advertencia para que la figura se contuviera de humillar al periodista, lo que solía ser su costumbre.

Anderson se aclaró la garganta de manera pomposa, buscando que sus colegas hicieran silencio antes de soltar su primer pregunta.

—Buenas tardes, soy Phillip Anderson, para el canal oficial del club, Arsenal TV…

—Sabemos quién eres, solo haz tu pregunta —soltó Sherlock con voz de aburrimiento.

El periodista miró a sus camaradas con una sonrisa orgullosa, regodeándose de ser reconocido por la estrella del club.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón, Sherlock. Mi pregunta es para los 3 y es la siguiente: ¿Podrían comentarnos brevemente qué fue lo que sucedió ayer?

El diez exhaló con fuerza sobre el micrófono. El sonido se oyó amplificado a lo largo de la sala.

—Ya saben lo que sucedió. ¿Alguna pregunta por la que realmente valga la pena que estemos aquí?

Los colegas de Anderson no se esforzaron en esconder sus risas.

John pudo sentir el impacto de la patada que Lestrade le propinó al crack por debajo de la mesada. Sherlock miró a su técnico indignado y se recostó sobre su silla.

—Tal vez yo debería contestar eso —dijo el rubio tomando la palabra. —Fue un exabrupto de mi parte. Holmes es un jugador habilidoso y no supe cómo contrarrestar su juego, la situación me sobrepasó. Perdí los estribos. Pero le pedí disculpas a Sherlock y no volverá a pasar.

La mirada del diez clavada en él desde el otro lado de su técnico lo hizo removerse en su asiento.

Anderson retrucó.

—Se nota que eres un jugador leal, John. El mundo del fútbol sabe que no sueles tener este tipo de reacciones. ¿Seguro de que no hay algo más que no nos estés contando?

John lo miró con seriedad.

—No. Eso fue todo.

Desilusionado con las respuestas del volante, Anderson se dirigió a Lestrade.  
  
—¿Qué me dices tú, Greg? ¿Qué piensas de esta situación? ¿Tomarás algún tipo de medida ejemplificadora?

—Como dijo John, esto fue solo un hecho aislado. Yo he sido jugador de fútbol y, a veces, estos altercados suceden. Somos seres humanos. Tenemos nuestros días.  
Y en cuanto a medidas, no creo que hagan falta. Sé que los dos terminarán el campeonato siendo grandes amigos.

El periodista partidario parecía dispuesto a seguir preguntando pero un cronista de Fox lo interrumpió.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Lestrade, este fin de semana comienza la Premier. Teniendo en cuenta este episodio: ¿Cómo es la situación de Holmes? ¿Entrará en tus planes para enfrentar al West Bromwich?

Greg se irguió en su puesto antes de contestar con seguridad.

—Sherlock es el goleador de nuestro equipo y lo necesitamos en cancha desde la primer fecha. De la misma forma en que necesitaremos a John cuando esté listo para debutar.

Un movilero joven con el cabello brillante por efecto del gel levantó su mano.

—¿Cuándo será eso? Se estimaba que pudieras jugar contra el Newcastle, ¿esto sigue siendo así, John?

—Yo me siento bien —respondió el volante sintiendo cómo el diez lo atravesaba con la mirada.— Estoy disponible para cuando Lestrade así lo requiera.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sherlock aproximarse a su micrófono.

—Han pasado apenas 3 meses desde la operación, ¿no es cierto? ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes ningún tipo de molestia?—dijo el crack mirando al frente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

John sintió cómo el calor se concentraba en sus mejillas. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Acaso estaba sermoneándolo frente a todos los medios del país? El diez levantó una de sus cejas esperando su respuesta. John inspiró profundo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Ya sabemos a qué puedes dedicarte cuando te retires... ¿no, Sherlock? ¡Anderson, cuida tus espaldas! —exclamó intentando sonar calmado.

La sala estalló a carcajada limpia. Anderson fue el único que no pareció disfrutar del chiste.

Lestrade tomó la palabra nuevamente.

—Bueno, es probable que contemos con John a partir del partido con el Newcastle. Tendremos que...

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —interrumpió el diez, otra vez sin hacer contacto visual. — ¿No sentiste nada hoy en el vestuario después del entrenamiento?

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del establecimiento. Greg miró a John con ambas cejas en alto, en claro signo de preocupación. El volante deseó poder desaparecer. Sintió que el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo y no estaba seguro de si se debía a la bronca o a la vergüenza. El crack acababa de dejarlo expuesto frente a su técnico y el periodismo haciéndole saber a todos que no estaba listo para jugar.

John respiró buscando tranquilizarse unos segundos, por lo menos su compañero no había hecho ninguna acotación sobre lo que sucedió entre ellos en los vestidores. Quizás solo bastara con desestimar su pregunta una vez más.

—Estoy bien —dijo girando para mirar a Sherlock un instante y volviendo a sonreír para las cámaras. —No sentí absolutamente nada.

—No pareció así en el jacuzzi —respondió el diez, esta vez, concentrando sus ojos azules en él. Un leve color rojizo cubrió sus perfectos pómulos.

Una oleada de murmullos, risas y flashes inundó el salón.

Era evidente que el efecto de sus masajes no había pasado desapercibido para Sherlock.

John se imaginó luciendo color escarlata en la portada de todos los diarios del día siguiente. La chomba del club comenzaba a pegarse a su pecho y espalda por la transpiración.

—Vamos, chicos —susurró Lestrade sonriendo confundido y demostrando sus dones de ventrílocuo. —¿Hay algo que no me hayan dicho?

John cubrió el micrófono con la palma de su mano y se agachó de modo que le cubriera la boca de los periodistas.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Holmes? —exclamó fulminando a Sherlock con la mirada.

—Tú sabes cuál es mi problema —dijo Sherlock imitando su maniobra con su propio aparato.

Lestrade giraba la cabeza de un lado al otro sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Ok, muchachos —dijo pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de John y repitiendo el gesto con Sherlock. —Los chicos y yo tenemos un tema que tratar. Si les parece retomaremos la conferencia en cinco minutos —culminó incorporándose y presionando el cuello de sus jugadores para invitarlos a seguirlo.

Una vez fuera del alcance de las cámaras perdió toda la cordialidad que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos fue eso? ¿John, tienes algo que contarme?

John agachó la cabeza masticando bronca. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado.

—No…

—Sintió una contractura en el hombro —lo interrumpió el diez.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?! —John se avalanzó sobre Sherlock, otra vez sobrepasado por la actitud de su compañero. Lestrade se interpuso entre ambos con gesto adusto. John volvió a sus cabales al ver el reproche en sus ojos —Te lo iba a decir en su debido momento. No fue tan grave. —Mirando por encima del hombro de su técnico arremetió de nuevo contra el delantero —:¿Por qué te metes en lo que no te incumbe?

—Por supuesto que me incumbe. Te lo dije hoy, John. Tú eres la clave para que nuestra defensa no apeste. Solo estoy tratando de que no arruines nuestras chances de campeonato.

—Pues yo ya te dije que no necesito una niñera —exclamó el volante entre dientes.

—Demuéstralo —las iris azules del moreno resplandecían bajo los tubos fluorescentes de la sala.

John apretó los puños apenas conteniéndose, si su técnico no hubiese estado presente, le habría resultado imposible no volver a golpear al delantero.

Lestrade le buscó la mirada.

—Quiero que vayas a ver a Dylan hoy mismo. Tal vez necesites descansar un poco.

John ladeó la cabeza exhalando toda su frustración.

—Vamos, Greg. No fue nada.

—Si no es nada, volverás a entrenar mañana. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos. Lo que dijo el entrometido de actitud pendenciera es cierto —dijo mirando de reojo a Sherlock. —Te necesito al cien por ciento. Eres clave en mi esquema.

John siguió moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado sintiéndose derrotado.

—Me siento bien, Greg. Fue solo una puntada.

—Estas lesiones son así, John. Con un poco de magneto estarás cómo nuevo —le dijo el técnico palmeándole la espalda. —Y ahora, voy a volver solo ahí adentro. No quiero arriesgarme a que monten otra de sus escenas. Los veo mañana a las diez para el trabajo táctico. Dependiendo de lo que te diga Dylan, veremos qué ejercicios hacer —agregó mirando al rubio antes de cruzar la puerta.

Sherlock se quedó de pie, entre esta y John. Lucía nervioso. Le dirigió un par de miradas sin levantar la cabeza y le recordó a un cachorro de perro, encontrado in fraganti después de haber desordenado la casa en ausencia de sus dueños.

—Estás enojado —se animó finalmente.

John se relamió los labios y volvió a negar con la cabeza, en silencio.

—Y tú eres muy perceptivo —dijo recogiendo su bolso del sillón.

—Era necesario. Sentiste los primeros signos de dolor, y es normal. Pero sino lo tratas va a empeorar.

—¿Acaso eres kinesiólogo? ¿Por eso notas si tengo dolor y te ofreces a darme masajes?

Sherlock se sonrojó de forma notable y bajó la mirada. Tal vez John no era el único avergonzado por lo que había acontecido en el vestuario.

—Solo intento que estés a tope para el partido con el Newcastle —dijo con la cabeza gacha, de forma casi inaudible.

—¡Ohh, cierto! Porque crees que yo no soy _tan inútil_ como Denting y puedo aprender lo necesario para que _tú_ puedas ocuparte de ganar solo los partidos, ¿verdad? —John le recordó sus palabras con sarcasmo.

—Tan simple como eso —respondió Sherlock con frialdad.

—Bueno, no tienes nada que temer. Estaré a punto para ese día. No necesito de tus cuidados. Soy un chico grande y sé cuidarme solo —dijo el volante saliendo decidido a no volver a acercarse al moreno a menos que fuera inevitable.

  
  
  
  



	25. Los hermanos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y kudos.

* * *

 

 

Terminar una conversación con John en buenos términos parecía imposible.

El momento que compartieron en el vestuario había sido una tentativa de su parte por acercarse al volante tras su discusión en su departamento. Pero la situación se le fue de las manos. O más bien se vio obligado a soltarla cuando su cuerpo decidió hacerle pagar los años de desidia, manifestando un inusitado deleite en la compañía de su compañero de equipo.

Algo en John Watson había conseguido lo que ningún otro ser humano: desconcentrar su mente del juego. Por unos desconcertantes minutos, el interés de Sherlock había mutado de la salud del volante -y su consecuente aptitud para afrontar el, cada vez más cercano, comienzo de campeonato- a aspectos tan banales como la tonificación de sus músculos o el color y la suavidad de su piel. La forma en que John vocalizó su aprobación no ayudó en nada a que pudiera volver a focalizarse en lo realmente importante. Y cuando el rubio, entregado por completo a sus atenciones, emitió ese aullido casi pornográfico Sherlock se vio obligado a correr para salvaguardar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Los minutos que pasaron juntos en la antesala de la conferencia le sirvieron para analizar su siguiente jugada. Debía volver a centrarse en el juego. Tenía dos escollos que superar.

El dolor que John experimentó era previsible. Se lo había advertido a Lestrade pero el técnico se había dejado persuadir por el entusiasmo del volante. ¿La solución? Simple: obligarlo a descansar.

El segundo inconveniente era el más peligroso. John Watson podía convertirse en su peor obstáculo.  
Sus tardes juntos en la clínica del West Ham habían sido una buena distracción. Nada que temer. Dos colegas intercambiando opiniones sobre su trabajo. Pero la forma en que disfrutaba su compañía y el entusiasmo con que esperaba el momento de sus sesiones debió haberle servido como advertencia de que algo no estaba bien.

Y ahora, no había forma de hacer caso omiso a lo que sucedió en ese jacuzzi. Debía tomarlo como un ultimátum.

Nada podía interponerse entre el juego y él.

Harían falta medidas drásticas. ¿La solución? Un poco más complicada: mantener la amenaza tan lejos de él como le fuera posible.

Su estrategia delante de los periodistas había cumplido con creces su cometido, pero el crack gunner no se sentía tan realizado como debería.

Dylan Wright, el nuevo kinesiólogo de John, había confirmado sus sospechas. El volante había sobrecargado su hombro provocando una leve inflamación. Nada que un par de sesiones de magneto no pudiera aliviar, pero podría no llegar en plena forma para el segundo partido del torneo.

John no se presentó al entrenamiento táctico del día siguiente a su conferencia de prensa y tampoco había comparecido esa mañana para el ejercicio físico con Samuel. El diez estaba acostumbrado a entrenar en soledad pero en más de una ocasión se halló a sí mismo mirando hacia la puerta del vestuario esperando ver asomarse la cabellera cenicienta del rubio volante central.

Después de ducharse, Sherlock se dirigió al comedor del club para almorzar mientras estudiaba en su tablet jugadas del rival de la tercera fecha, el Swansea.

Tenía tiempo libre hasta las tres de la tarde, hora en que el itinerario de Mycroft marcaba una sesión de fotos conjunta para la marca deportiva del club. No había forma de escapar. Su hermano le dio a elegir entre soportar una hora posando para el fotógrafo de la firma o asistir a la presentación de las camisetas de la nueva temporada -evento lleno de fans, medios de la prensa y personas de la farándula, que podía llegar a extenderse durante más de 4 horas-. La figura gunner optó por el mal menor.

Veía por tercera vez una jugada preparada de pelota parada que había terminado en gol de Routledge, volante ofensivo del club de Gales, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien de pie a su lado.

—Tú eres Sherlock, ¿verdad?

El diez miró de reojo a su interlocutora. No llegaba al metro sesenta, vestía una chomba de aspecto masculino y llevaba el cabello recogido en un rodete hecho a las apuradas con algunas hebras de color rubio ceniza cayendo a ambos lados de sus mejillas. Sherlock reconoció al instante las similitudes genéticas.

—Tú sabes quién soy —Sherlock era la figura del Arsenal, teniendo en cuenta el fanatismo de John, era imposible que su hermana no lo reconociera. —Justo como yo sé quién eres tú, Harriet Watson.

—Es Harry —espetó la representante con desprecio.

El moreno reprimió una sonrisa al considerar el sobrenombre.

—Por supuesto —dijo pausando el video en su tablet.

—¿¡Qué tienes en contra de mi hermano?! —exclamó ella golpeándole el pecho con la punta de su dedo índice.

Sherlock la observó con detenimiento ladeando la cabeza. Había pequeñas manchas de transpiración bajo sus axilas, incongruentes con los cinco grados de temperatura reinantes en la ciudad. Sendas ojeras surcaban la parte inferior de sus ojos que entrecerraba evitando la brillante luz de los focos del comedor.

El crack inspiró hondo y el aroma a alcohol no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Se levantó de la silla poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Me refiero a que te la pasas boicoteando su carrera. ¿Qué buscas ventilando a los cuatro vientos que siente dolor en el hombro?

Sherlock no tenía intención de perder el tiempo discutiendo acerca de sus motivos para exponer a John con su alcohólica hermana.

—¿Estás segura de que no eres tú quien pone en peligro su carrera? —dijo dando media vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Yo lo defiendo de idiotas como tú! —exclamó ella tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girar sobre su eje.

Los pocos empleados del comedor interrumpieron sus tareas para ver el espectáculo.

El diez se frenó en seco, se soltó dando un tirón brusco e inclinó su metro ochenta y cinco por sobre la figura de Harriet.

—Él ni siquiera estaría jugando aquí si dependiera de ti. Hazle un favor y mantente al margen. A menos que consideres dejar de pasar las mañanas en el bar de la esquina ahogándote en whisky —le siseó con desdén girando sobre sus talones y comenzando a alejarse.

La representante no se dio por vencida y lo siguió hacia la salida.

—Conozco a los de tu tipo ¿sabes? —Sherlock siguió caminando. —No quieres perder protagonismo. Porque John tiene carisma mientras que a ti te odia todo el mundo. Solo le bastarán un par de partidos para ser la nueva figura gunner.

Llegaron hasta los ascensores que llevaban al estacionamiento subterráneo. Sherlock pulsó el botón para llamarlos.

—Mira, no me interesan tus teorías —las puertas del elevador más cercano se abrieron y el diez subió. Antes de accionar el botón de cierre agregó —: Solo graba esto en las pocas neuronas que todavía no quemaste con tu alcoholismo: Yo soy el más interesado en que John pueda jugar.

Una vorágine de insultos cada vez más débiles lo acompañaron en su descenso como evidencia de la indignación de Harriet.

Por suerte para la figura gunner el estacionamiento se encontraba vacío salvo por un par de autos, incluido el suyo. Dada la hora, la mayoría de sus compañeros debía estar almorzando o a punto de dormir la siesta en sus respectivos hogares.

El jugador abrió la puerta de su Jaguar negro y no terminó de acomodarse en su asiento cuando advirtió la posición anormal de su aromatizante para auto. No estaba solo. Y solo había una persona con la obsesión compulsiva de mover sus cosas de lugar.

—Sal de mi auto —resopló sin girarse.

—Dejando de lado su deplorable afección, ella tiene razones para creer que no quieres jugar con John Watson. A decir verdad, yo mismo estoy dudando de tus intenciones, hermanito. ¿Acaso ya te arrepentiste de tu elección?

Desde la penumbra del asiento trasero, la voz de Mycroft le sonó aún más presuntuosa que de costumbre.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el diez entre dientes. —John es perfecto —las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera procesarlas.

Su hermano mayor arqueó una de sus cejas. Sherlock se preguntó si la oscuridad del auto sería suficiente para esconder el súbito color de sus mejillas en el reflejo del espejo retrovisor.

—Sin embargo pareces dispuesto a agraviarlo cada vez que se cruzan.

—¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que lo que hago es para molestarlo? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarlo!

—Ya veo. Entonces solo intentas ser un buen compañero. Hiciste que te golpeara frente a sus colegas para que estos lo respetaran. Y ahora intentas prevenirlo de una recaída de su lesión.

—Obviamente —rezongó Sherlock con tono aburrido.

—Puedo entender tus razonamientos pero debes admitir que tus métodos son algo heterodoxos. Me inclino a pensar que será difícil para él llegar a estas conclusiones. Incluso sin los problemas de alcoholismo de su representante.

Sherlock clavó su mirada en la de su hermano a través del espejo retrovisor.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Mycroft suspiró de forma teatral.

—Estoy tratando de velar por la imagen del club, solo eso, Sherlock. No debe verse afectada por este tipo de altercados... adolescentes.

—Estamos cumpliendo con tu maldita planificación, Mycroft —dijo el diez poniendo la llave del auto en el encendido. —Incluso intentaba llegar a tu estúpida sesión de fotos conjunta cuando decidiste invadir mi auto.

El mánager sonrió con falsedad.

—Es cierto. No quiero demorarte más —contestó abriendo el cerrojo de su puerta. — Pero debido a tus tácticas -que no voy a juzgar- John no podrá entrenar con normalidad el resto de la semana. —Sherlock puso en marcha el motor pero levantó la vista hacia el espejo, sabiendo de antemano lo que su hermano iba a decir. —El club necesita que tanto los medios como los fanáticos los vean juntos, como buenos... amigos, por así decirlo.

—Ve al grano —gruñó el crack.

—Lo que quiero decir es que la presencia de ambos será requerida en el lanzamiento de las nuevas camisetas de mañana. Y no como meros asistentes. Serán las estrellas de la noche —concluyó el mánager bajando del coche con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz.

Los nudillos del diez se tiñeron de blanco por la presión que ejercieron sobre el volante.

—Adiós, Mycroft —refunfuñó Sherlock poniendo en marcha el vehículo sin preocuparse por esperar a que su hermano terminara de descender.

 


	26. El modelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John se enfrenta a una nueva situación incómoda pero, esta vez, Sherlock no es el único culpable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo update!
> 
> Gracias nuevamente a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar.

* * *

 

 

 

El estudio fotográfico de Jack Dallas, retratista de la marca Puma, estaba ubicado en la ciudad de Hountow, a media hora de viaje en automóvil.

Como ya se había vuelto costumbre, un vehículo del club pasó a buscarlo por su departamento para transportarlo hasta allí. John respiró aliviado al subir al asiento trasero y no encontrar a Sherlock Holmes retozando en él.

El coche estacionó frente a una casa antigua de un solo piso, paredes blancas y puertas azul brillante frente a la rivera del Thames. John bajó y presionó el botón del portero eléctrico. Una voz femenina le preguntó su nombre e hizo sonar un timbre para dejarlo entrar.

El lugar no era demasiado grande. La recepcionista lo hizo tomar asiento en el impecable sillón de cuero blanco de la sala de espera y desapareció tras una puerta de madera laqueada con un ventanal en su parte superior por el cual llegaba a verse un pequeño jardín interno. A su derecha, otra puerta del mismo material que la primera portaba un cartel de metal con letras de colores en el que se leía "Vestuario y maquillaje".

Un biombo de cristal esmerilado hacía las veces de separador de ambientes dejando entrever el sector donde el fotógrafo estaba trabajando. John alcanzó a divisar varias máquinas de fotos y equipos de luz que no conocía. Sobre la misma pared en que reposaba su sillón, un espejo de pie, ovalado y con marco de metal reflejaba al modelo que trabajaba en ese momento junto a Dallas. John intentó no ser excesivamente obvio mientras lo espiaba. Era un joven muy delgado, de piel tersa y rasgos casi femeninos. Sus cejas oscuras eran finas y delineadas. Llevaba una musculosa de aberturas amplias que dejaba ver los costados de su bronceado abdomen y un jean negro que se ajustaba a sus largas y casi esqueléticas piernas. Sin duda no era la primera vez que hacía esto. Posaba con mucha seguridad, logrando que posturas totalmente ridículas se vieran naturales. John se removió incómodo en su asiento. Era la primera vez que participaba de una producción así. En el West Ham solo le habían sacado fotos durante los partidos y entrenamientos. En alguna ocasión había posado para la imagen que acompañaba su nombre en las transmisiones de TV pero el encuentro con el fotógrafo no había sido muy distinto al que tuvo para obtener su licencia de conducir.

Mientras analizaba cuáles serían las consecuencias de salir corriendo por donde entró, el flacucho encontró su mirada en el espejo y le guiñó un ojo. John sintió como el calor le coloreaba las mejillas. El modelo volvió a concentrarse en la cámara y el volante central lo observó con mayor detenimiento. Había algo en él que le resultaba familiar. El fotógrafo le dio un par de indicaciones y luego se acercó hacia el final del biombo para saludar a John.

—Hola John. Dame unos minutos más a que termine con Victor y nos pondremos a trabajar —dijo mientras le tendía su mano.

—Seguro —respondió John tragando con fuerza.

Victor. Por supuesto. El flacucho de rostro andrógino y talento para el modelaje no era otro que Victor Trevor, ex jugador de las inferiores del Arsenal. Si John no recordaba mal era de la misma categoría que Sherlock. Habían debutado juntos pero Trevor fue cedido al Swansea tras apenas un par de partidos en primera división y nunca regresó. John desconocía cuál era su situación contractual. Tal vez seguía a préstamo o quizás el Swansea se hubiese hecho de su pase haciendo valer la opción de compra.

Ahora que sabía de quién se trataba, el volante gunner se sentía todavía más intimidado y decidió ocuparse hojeando una revista para no tentarse a volver a mirarlo. Si Jack Dallas esperaba que John posara con la misma naturalidad que Trevor se iba a llevar una decepción colosal.

El timbre del estudio sonó y la voz tras la puerta anunció la llegada de Sherlock Holmes.

"Genial" pensó John para sí mientras hundía aún más su nariz en la revista. Sin embargo la sala no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacerse el distraído.

—Buenas tardes, John —lo saludó el diez sentándose a su lado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y tomando una revista de la mesa ratona frente a ellos. Al menos parecía tan poco dispuesto a una conversación como él.

—Buenas tardes —repitió John apenas mirándolo.

Jack salió de detrás del biombo y saludó a Sherlock estrechando su mano.

—Hola, Sherlock. Vamos a empezar con tus tomas individuales y después seguiremos con las de John. En unos minutos Brenda los irá llamando para maquillarlos y vestirlos —el diez asintió y volvió a concentrarse en su revista.

—Dime, John —dijo dirigiéndose a el rubio, —¿tienes algún tipo de experiencia posando?

El color rojo volvió a invadir su rostro. Sherlock levantó la mirada de su publicación.

—La verdad que no —respondió girando hacia el fotógrafo en el sillón para que el crack no pudiera ver su bochorno.

—Pues ahora que juegas para los gunners deberás acostumbrarte. Es probable que nos veamos varias veces al año.

—Para ser sincero, no creo ser muy fotogénico. Y este tipo de cosas no son mi fuerte.

—Tómalo como tu primera práctica, yo te iré guiando. En unos meses estarás posando como si nada para todas las marcas del mundo.

—La única sesión de fotos de la que participaría sin chistar es la del juego de playstation FIFA. Estoy harto de que mi jugador se parezca más a un playmovil que a mí —dijo John con una sonrisa tímida.

Jack profirió una carcajada justo cuando Victor aparecía por detrás suyo vistiendo el mismo atuendo de las fotografías excepto por un par de lentes de carey de marco cuadrado.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, John. ¿Es John, verdad? Yo soy Victor —le dijo ofreciéndole su mano derecha en un gesto muy poco masculino.

—Sí, mucho gusto —respondió John sosteniéndola como le pareció más conveniente unos incómodos segundos. Sintió a Sherlock tensarse a su lado.

—¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Sherl! —siguió Trevor acercándose al diez que parecía petrificado en el sofá y estampando un sonoro beso en su mejilla izquierda . El volante central no pudo esconder su sorpresa ante la escena.

Sherlock tensó su mandíbula mientras respondía.

—Lo mismo digo, Victor.

—Créeme, John —dijo Victor tomando asiento entre ambos y posando su mano sobre su rodilla izquierda. —Con esa carita de nene bueno no hay chance de que salgas mal en las fotos —John volvió a ruborizarse y el jugador del Swansea sonrió rotando para enfrentar a Sherlock. —¡Es tan tímido! Me hace acordar a ti Sherl —. El mediapunta seguía inerte en el sillón pero algo en su mirada se encendió cuando Victor tomó a John por la quijada con sus delicadas manos. —Estoy seguro de que tienes una sonrisa ganadora escondida bajo esa timidez. ¿Qué me dices, Johnny? ¿A cuántas chicas deslumbraste con esos ojazos? ¿O fueron chicos?

John sintió su nuez de Adán rebotando en su garganta. Sonrió intentando esconder su incomodidad.

—No sabría decirte —. Girando hacia el fotográfo, y aprovechando para soltarse de Trevor agregó —: ¿Falta mucho para comenzar?

—Mi asistente está acabando de acomodar las luces. Solo unos minutos más —respondió antes de ir a terminar con los preparativos.

Victor continuó con su interrogatorio.

—¿Todavía no puedes jugar, verdad?

John tardó unos instantes en percatarse de que le hablaban a él porque el jugador del Swansea tenía la vista clavada en Sherlock.

—Ehm, no. Tal vez en una semana. Si no surgen nuevos imprevistos —respondió el rubio con un dejo de reproche en su voz al recordar la conferencia de prensa. El diez gunner ni se enteró de su disgusto completamente abstraído por la presencia de Trevor. John observó como las aletas de su nariz se inflaban en expresión amenazante.

Victor siguió sin darse vuelta para hablarle.

—¿Conoces la discoteca The Wire, John?

—He oído sobre ella, sí.

Por alguna razón la pregunta no pareció ser del agrado de Sherlock cuyo semblante le recordó al de un perro cuidando su hueso.

—Victor —gruñó el diez.

—¿Te gustaría venir el domingo por la noche? —preguntó finalmente girando hacia él. —Unos amigos y yo saldremos después de nuestro partido. ¿Conoces a la rubia pulposa de Gran Hermano? —John asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza. Victor le sonrió —Ella siempre está dando vueltas por allí.

—Victor, gracias por la invitación pero… no es lo mío.

El jugador del Swansea alzó ambas cejas mostrando sus dientes perfectos en una sonrisa pícara.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Las discotecas o las rubias? ¡No me digas que eres como Sherlock! Sherl nunca aprendió a disfrutar los placeres de nuestra profesión —dijo mirando de soslayo al diez.

—Simplemente descubrí que no valen mi tiempo —se defendió el mediapunta.

—¡Ohh, claro! Porque a ti lo único que te importa es el juego, ¿no es cierto? —exclamó Victor con sarcasmo. —¿Estás seguro de que es por eso y no porque no sabrías qué hacer con la rubia de Gran Hermano? —Sherlock se levantó fastidioso sin volver a mirar a ninguno de sus colegas y se dirigió hacia el vestuario. —¡Sabes que hay otras alternativas Sherl! ¡Si mal no recuerdo no eras tan reacio a otro tipo de opciones!

John siguió a su compañero con la mirada. Era evidente que había mucha historia entre los dos ex juveniles del Arsenal. La forma en que Victor no dejaba de coquetear con él frente a Sherlock le hizo preguntarse acerca de la naturaleza de la relación entre ambos. El diez se había mostrado muy afectado por el comportamiento de Trevor al punto de retirarse con tal de no seguir prestándose como espectador. La situación dejó a John con un sinsabor que intentó ignorar lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno Johnny, si cambias de parecer, aquí está mi teléfono —dijo Victor mientras garabateaba unos números sobre un pedazo de revista que había arrancado. —Créeme, yo no juzgo. Rubias pulposas o morenos de rizos, lo que te mueva el piso está bien para mí —agregó guiñándole un ojo por segunda vez en la tarde.

Jack se asomó desde el otro ambiente para que empezaran con la sesión y John respiró aliviado.

Sherlock reapareció justo cuando Victor se despedía con un beso en su mejilla que se extendió por más tiempo del necesario. El diez se escabulló por el otro extremo del biombo sin detenerse a saludar a su ex compañero.

Una vez maquillado y vistiendo la segunda equipación azul y amarilla del club, John observó la facilidad con la que el crack gunner se lucía frente a la cámara de Dallas. Una notebook apoyada sobre una pequeña mesa ubicada cerca del fotógrafo iba reproduciendo los resultados de su cámara. Si lo que había visto de Victor Trevor le había recordado al trabajo de un modelo profesional, la elegancia y el porte de Sherlock parecían ser obra de un don innato. Ni siquiera aparentaba estar intentándolo. El fotógrafo le daba indicaciones que el diez incorporaba casi a desgano pero cada toma era mejor que la anterior. Ya fuese mirando de frente o de soslayo a la cámara, sus facciones lucían extraordinarias. Sus pómulos sobresalían de su rostro generando sombras sobre sus mejillas. Sus labio superior, con esa forma tan peculiar de arco de tiro al blanco, se extendía en una sonrisa que no parecía del todo sincera pero que lo hacía lucir aún más apuesto que de costumbre. Sus ojos reflectaban colores diferentes según la luz que el fotógrafo usaba. John se halló embelesado siguiendo cada movimiento de su compañero. Sherlock había nacido para ser retratado.

Estaba tan hipnotizado con la tarea de su colega que Dallas debió repetir su nombre en más de un par de ocasiones para que intercambiara posiciones con él.

Había llegado el momento que tanto temía.

—Bien, John. Para empezar quiero que levantes ambos brazos e inspires profundamente —le dijo cambiando la lente de la cámara. John obedeció y el aire salió de su boca en pequeños intervalos denotando su nerviosismo. —Eso es, relájate. ¿Te incomoda que Sherlock esté presente? —El diez estaba repasando sus fotografías en la computadora y frunció el entrecejo al oír su nombre. Posó sus ojos en los de John un instante y comenzaba a alejarse cuando el centrocampista recuperó la capacidad de hablar.

—No, está bien. Yo estuve mientras él posaba —Sherlock asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla.

—Perfecto. Vamos a empezar con algo simple. Quiero que pienses en algo que te haya hecho enojar mucho.

John volvió a inspirar y miró de reojo hacia donde estaba el diez que seguía concentrado en sus propios retratos. La realidad era que su presencia lo cohibía. Pero si algo caracterizaba a John, era su capacidad de afrontar los desafíos. No iba a amedrentarse por algo tan trivial como una sesión de fotos. Lo peor que podía pasar era no lucir tan bien como sus colegas. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan apuesto como ellos pero no tenía de qué avergonzarse. Él era jugador de fútbol, no modelo. Esto era solo una de las frivolidades que su carrera exigía.

Tener a Sherlock ahí incluso podía ser una ventaja. Mientras lo observaba recordó la rabia que sintió cuando el diez lo humilló delante de todos los medios del país. Instintivamente inclinó la cabeza, su quijada se tensó, las orificios de su nariz se expandieron y unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron sobre su ceño.

—¡Excelente, John! ¡Eso es! —exclamó Jack tras la lente. John siguió enfocado en la figura de su equipo que, sintiéndose observado, se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza y John vio como su nuez de Adán subía y bajaba un par de veces en su garganta. ¿Acaso lo habría intimidado con su pose desafiante? La idea alimentó su ego y no pudo suprimir una sonrisa orgullosa. —¡Increíble, John! Dame otra de esas sonrisas —. Los comentarios del fotógrafo estaban logrando aplacar su nerviosismo y cada vez se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. A pedido de Jack, centró su mirada en la cámara. —Perfecto, John. Estás que ardes. Déjame revisarlas y seguiremos con las tomas conjuntas.

La tranquilidad que venía sintiendo desapareció de golpe ante esa frase del retratista. Una cosa era usar a su compañero de inspiración teniéndolo a unos metros de distancia pero después de sus últimas interacciones juntos, no estaba seguro de cómo podría reaccionar su cuerpo ante la cercanía del diez.

—Lo haces bien. —Sherlock se había acercado sin que lo notara y el susurro con que se dirigió a él lo sobresaltó. Enseguida sintió la sangre concentrándose en sus mejillas.

—Sí, claro —respondió escéptico. Por más seguro que se hubiera sentido minutos atrás, nunca podría compararse con Sherlock o Victor.

—Lo digo en serio. Luces… espontáneo.

John soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Sí, puede ser. Digamos que mientras se trate de bronca, tengo con qué inspirarme —dijo sonriendo con sarcasmo y relamiéndose los labios en un gesto inconsciente sin dejar de mirar al diez.

Los ojos de Sherlock acompañaron el recorrido de su lengua antes de volverse a posar en los de John. El color que el volante vio en ellos era más oscuro del que recordaba, como si el negro de sus pupilas se hubiera infiltrado en sus iris.

—¿Y si se tratara de seducción? ¿Pensarías en alguien como Victor? —preguntó el delantero. Su voz era apenas audible.

John no podía creer lo que oía. Exasperado ante la insinuación de su colega tuvo que contenerse para no alzar su voz.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte. No soy gay, Sherlock. E incluso si lo fuera, nunca podría competir con alguien como tú.

Sherlock se sonrojó de forma notable justo cuando Dallas se acercó para continuar con la sesión.

—Bueno muchachos. Sé que no quieren perder más tiempo así que esto será rápido —les dijo alcanzándoles un balón de la marca que los vestía. John lo tomó entre sus manos mientras Jack acercaba un pequeño cajón de madera. —John, si no es mucha molestia, quiero que te pares aquí.

—Ok —accedió el volante sin terminar de comprender cuál era el plan del fotógrafo.

—Cuando te diga, quiero que sostengas la pelota sobre tu frente. Y tú, Sherlock, párate aquí —continuó tomando a Sherlock de ambos brazos y ubicando al diez justo enfrente de John, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia. El cajón servía de nivelador, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura. El rubio volante sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba, volvió a mojarse los labios y tuvo que bajar la mirada al balón entre sus manos. —Necesito que empujes con tu frente sobre el otro lado del balón, por favor —agregó Jack dirigiéndose al diez. John observó sin levantar la cabeza cómo su compañero titubeaba y exhalaba con fuerza resignado ante el pedido de Dallas. —Ya puedes subirla, John —le indicó el fotógrafo. El rubio apoyó el esférico sobre su lóbulo frontal y esperó a que Sherlock empujara desde el otro extremo para soltarlo.—¡Excelente! Ahora, denme su mejor expresión desafiante. Imaginen que quieren comerse vivo a su rival.

Desde detrás del balón John pudo apreciar cómo el pecho del crack se expandía y lo oyó exhalar una vez más. No había dudas de que era el último lugar en el que quería estar. El diez no parecía soportar su presencia, mucho menos después de ver a su _¿ex-pareja, interés amoroso?_ flirteando con él.

El rubio estaba seguro de que la escena que Victor había montado, usándolo como cómplice involuntario, no había sido más que un intento de provocar celos en la joven figura gunner. Y teniendo en cuenta la pregunta que este último le había hecho con respecto al jugador del Swansea, era obvio que había logrado su cometido. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para detenerse a analizar la amargura que esa reacción en el diez le producía. Por lo que, imitando el gesto de su colega, inspiró hondo e hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para terminar con esa tortura en el menor tiempo posible.

 

 


	27. El evento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, y Felices Pascuas!
> 
> Lamento informar que este capítulo no está beteado. Pero no quería dejar pasar otra semana así que espero sepan disculpar si encuentran muchos errores.  
> Espero que no sea así, pero si los hallan, les agredecería que me lo hiciesen saber.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia!

 

 

* * *

 

 

El itinerario de Mycroft indicaba que la ceremonia en el Salón Caramel del Hotel Berkeley Wilton comenzaría a las nueve en punto de la noche.

Siendo las seis de la tarde, Sherlock se encontraba en el living de su apartamento, repasando los ejercicios del último entrenamiento de su equipo antes del primer partido del campeonato.

Quedaban solo dos días para enfrentar al West Bromwich y teniendo en cuenta que John no sería de la partida, el diez gunner debía tomar todos los recaudos posibles para contrarrestar la ineptitud de quien sería el mediocentro titular.

John se había indignado cuando le mostró los desastres que Denting provocaba con su inexistente lectura del juego. Incluso le recriminó que no hubiese intentado “trabajar” sobre esos errores con su colega. Sherlock aplastó con brusquedad las teclas de su ordenador al recordar su expresión de fastidio antes de abandonar Baker Street.

Lo que el ex jugador del West Ham no comprendía es que Denting era un descerebrado, más interesado en elegir su próximo tatuaje que en mejorar su juego. Sherlock no estaba dispuesto a malgastar su tiempo. Al menos no en alguien como Denting.

Estaba terminando de editar el video que Lestrade debía mostrarle a sus compañeros antes del encuentro, cuando los pasos de la Sra. Hudson en las escaleras llamaron su atención. No estaba sola.

— Sherlock, ¿no escuchaste el timbre? —dijo desde el umbral de la puerta que daba al rellano.

— Lo desconecté. Hacía ruido.

— ¡Oh, Sherlock!

El acompañante de su casera se adelantó para presentarse. Era un hombre moreno y corpulento vestido con un traje gris topo y una camisa blanca.

— Sr. Holmes, su hermano me envió a recogerlo para llevarlo a la presentación de las camisetas del club.

Sherlock exhaló indignado.

— Faltan al menos tres horas para ese tedioso evento. No tengo intenciones de prepararme antes de que sea absolutamente necesario.

El hombre se irguió sobre Sherlock ensanchando su pecho en forma intimidante.

— El Sr. Holmes dijo que diría eso —exclamó asiéndolo de un brazo.

La estrella del Arsenal salvó el archivo sobre el que había estado trabajando antes de ser arrastrado escaleras abajo hasta el auto estacionado frente a su domicilio. No tenía mucho sentido oponer resistencia al monigote enviado por su hermano pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a mostrarse cooperativo.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el crack ingresaba al lobby de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres cubierto tan solo por una sábana blanca.

Seguido de cerca por su perro guardián, subió a uno de los ascensores ante la mirada estupefacta del personal del hotel.

El moreno pasó la tarjeta que servía de llave de una de las suites por el lector electrónico y lo invitó a entrar con un gesto que no dejaba lugar a réplica. Apenas Sherlock hubo ingresado, el enviado de Mycroft se retiró cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sherlock avanzó hacia la sala de estar de la habitación.

Sentado en un sillón de tres cuerpos estilo Luis XV se encontraba John Watson.

Su espalda estaba rígida y alejada del respaldo. Lucía incómodo, como un animal exótico fuera de su ámbito natural.

Sherlock se aclaró la garganta y John giró sobresaltado. Lo recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada y tragó un par de veces antes de hablar.

— Sabía que estaba demasiado elegante —exclamó con ironía.

El diez no pudo esconder su sonrisa. John vestía un traje azul oscuro que hacía juego con su camisa blanca perlada. Del bolsillo superior de su blazer y de forma deliberada sobresalía un pañuelo del mismo tono de la camisa. Llevaba el cabello ceniciento peinado con gel hacia un costado. El contraste con su habitual look _casual_ era notorio.     

— Te ves bien —dijo antes de que pudiera procesar sus palabras. Era algo que empezaba a repetirse cuando se trataba de John.

Las mejillas de su compañero se encendieron y Sherlock tuvo fugaces recuerdos de la sesión de fotos del día anterior. John no estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos de parte de otros hombres. Los avances de Victor lo habían incomodado de forma visible. Lo que el diez no podía terminar de dilucidar era si ese bochorno se debía solo a su timidez o si sentirse deseado por alguien de su mismo sexo le desagradaba.

Las respuestas de John ante las indirectas (y no tan indirectas) de Victor en el estudio de Jack Dallas le habían recordado la forma en que reaccionó ante los avances que él mismo le había hecho disfrazado de Marcus. Sus insinuaciones habían sido mucho más sutiles ya que simplemente buscaba corroborar o refutar una teoría. Había detectado ciertas miradas de parte del mediocampista que lo hicieron preguntarse acerca de su sexualidad y le pareció que era un dato que podría serle útil en el futuro. Pero el pudor de John lo hizo desistir de seguir indagando por temor a que solicitara un reemplazo para el kinesiólogo. En ese momento, descubrir si John Watson era gay o no, no parecía algo tan importante y dejó pasar la oportunidad.    

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, la intriga lo carcomía y le molestaba no poder leer a su colega con la certeza que lo caracterizaba. Una vez más se preguntó si su atípico interés por John estaba nublando sus capacidades deductivas.

Sherlock sacudió su cabeza reprimiéndose mentalmente por volver a pensar en el volante de esa forma. Había resuelto evitar ese tipo de pensamientos. La única razón por la que debía interesarse en él, era su habilidad para el juego. Lo demás era prescindible. Y no solo eso, era contraproducente.

— No vas a presentarte así frente a los hinchas, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por lo menos llevas calzoncillos? —la voz de John lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

— Nop —dijo el crack tomando asiento en el sillón a una distancia prudente de su compañero.  

John estalló en una carcajada y Sherlock se le unió al reflexionar sobre lo absurdo de la situación.

—¡ ¿Podrían comportarse como adultos?!

Mycroft los miraba con reproche desde el descanso de la habitación. En sus manos cargaba la vestimenta formal de Sherlock.

Las risas del dúo se incrementaron al contemplar la expresión exasperada del mánager.  

— El ensayo de la ceremonia comenzará en 15 minutos —dijo Mycroft depositando la ropa sobre una de las sillas de la sala. —Confío en que ambos estarán listos para entonces  —concluyó antes de retirarse por donde había llegado.

Con el enemigo común fuera de alcance la incomodidad que parecía reinar entre ambos cada vez que se veían, reapareció.

— Deberías vestirte —dijo John después de un par de minutos en silencio. —Si cumplimos con esto tal vez no vuelva a molestarnos por un par de días.

Sherlock asintió y se movió con sus cosas a la habitación contigua.

Diez minutos más tarde el mismo moreno que lo había traído al hotel llamó a la puerta para acompañarlos hasta el salón donde se realizaría el evento.

Sherlock salió ataviado en su camisa púrpura preferida. Decidió llevar el saco en la mano solo para ver la cara de fastidio de Mycroft cuando lo advirtiera.

John lo esperaba junto a la puerta y el diez se apresuró a controlar que ninguno de los botones de su camisa se hubiera desabrochado al notar la forma en que este observaba con atención su pecho. Cuando levantó la vista tras una satisfactoria inspección se encontró con el rubor -cada vez más común- en las mejillas del volante central.  

El salón estaba partido en dos por una pasarela que desembocaba en el escenario principal. A sus alrededores había sillas para los invitados y un sector para los fotógrafos. Sobre los márgenes de la sala, en sendas mesas alargadas, el servicio de catering ofrecía canapés y cócteles de todo tipo.

Mycroft les hizo señas desde el atril del presentador para que se acercaran al escenario. El gesto de disconformidad que Sherlock pretendía se formó en las facciones de su hermano al verlo sin la parte superior de su traje.

— Este es un evento formal, Sherlock. Debes usar el saco —dijo apretando los dientes.

— Tengo calor —respondió con fingido desgano el diez.

— Tal vez se deba a que tu camisa parece haberse encogido un par de talles en el lavarropas. ¿Has estado levantando pesas?

— Me gusta usarla así —dijo Sherlock molesto.

— No me gustaría tener que indemnizar a un invitado porque uno de tus botones salga proyectado desde el escenario —bromeó el mánager con tono socarrón.

Sherlock miró indignado a John que intentaba esconder una sonrisa bajando la cabeza.

— Terminemos con esta estupidez antes de que el que salga proyectado seas tú, querido hermano.

Durante poco más de media hora ensayaron sus funciones en la ceremonia.

Iban a ser presentados por el conductor de un soso programa de televisión, hincha fanático del club. Luego de intercambiar un par de chistes poco imaginativos, cada uno debía leer una frase alegórica acerca del amor y el compromiso con el que defenderían los colores del Arsenal F.C.

Sherlock soportó la tediosa tarea lo mejor que pudo. Por alguna razón, la presencia de John tornó la faena mucho más llevadera. Verlo aclararse la garganta antes de empezar a leer sus tarjetas y sonrojarse cuando cometía un error o intentaba descender del escenario por el sitio equivocado, hizo que la figura del club ni siquiera notara la llegada de los primeros invitados.

John parecía haber encontrado su propio método para tolerar el evento. En más de una ocasión, lo vio acercarse a los camareros que comenzaban a pasearse con tragos de diferentes colores para birlarles una copa de champagne de sus bandejas.  

Como cierre de su participación, ambos debían modelar los nuevos conjuntos del equipo. John usaría el atuendo titular. Camiseta roja con mangas blancas, short y medias de color blanco. Tras él, saldría Sherlock con la indumentaria suplente. Casaca de franjas diagonales en azul marino y turquesa, pantalón azul y medias rayadas haciendo juego.

— Tal vez sería bueno que practiquen algunas poses para los fotógrafos —dijo Mycroft observándolos desde debajo del escenario. —Un apretón de manos, un abrazo. Muestras de su camaradería —agregó con una sonrisa ficticia.

Sherlock amagó a estrechar la palma de su compañero pero John giró hacia las escaleras al final de las tablas.

— No creo que haga falta practicar algo así —dijo entre carraspeos. —Incluso se verá más natural si es espontáneo. ¿No te parece, Sherlock?   

El diez enseguida retrajo su mano y la usó para sacar su celular de su bolsillo derecho tratando de disimular su acto fallido.

— Seguro —su intento por parecer indiferente sonó demasiado amargo para su propio gusto. Pudo sentir la mirada entrometida de su hermano acompañándolo mientras descendía siguiendo a John.

— Los espero de vuelta a las nueve en punto. Mientras tanto, les agradecería que intenten no causar otro escándalo —dijo Mycroft con su típico tono pedante.

Sherlock vio a John cruzar el hall de entrada del hotel hacia el bar ubicado justo enfrente del salón de eventos. A medio camino, el rubio se dio vuelta y lo buscó con la mirada.

— No sé tú, pero después de eso, necesito un trago. ¿Qué dices? —exclamó señalando el camino con un gesto de su cabeza.

Sherlock pestañeó dubitativo unos cuantos segundos.

— No bebo alcohol.

John sonrió de forma genuina, dejando a la vista las pequeñas arrugas que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos. Su lengua recorrió su labio inferior mientras asentía.

— Eso explica mucho —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —inquirió el diez acercándose y frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Sígueme, Holmes. Puedes tomar una gaseosa si lo prefieres —agregó John alejándose sin esperar a ver si el diez le hacía caso.

Sherlock miró a su alrededor indeciso. Encontró a Mycroft observándolo extrañado desde el umbral del salón que acababan de abandonar. Desafiante, el crack gunner alzó su mentón y aceleró el paso para alcanzar a John.

Lo ubicó apoyado sobre la barra terminando de hacer su pedido al barman.

— Pensé que evitarías el alcohol —dijo ocupando la butaca contigua al mediocampista. John alzó su ceja derecha. —Por los problemas de tu hermana, quiero decir.

La ceja izquierda del volante imitó el movimiento de la anterior.

— ¡Guau! ¿Ese es tu mejor intento de charla liviana?

La manzana de Adán del diez se movió de arriba a abajo en su largo cuello. John la siguió como hipnotizado.

El camarero regresó con un vaso de whisky con dos hielos y un martini que depositó frente a Sherlock. John volvió a concentrar su atención en él.   

— Luces como un bebedor de martinis —le dijo volviendo a sonreírle.

Sherlock se sentía confundido. No había querido molestar a John con su comentario sobre la adicción de su hermana pero parecía haberlo logrado, como cada vez que abría la boca frente a él. Sin embargo, aquí estaba de nuevo, ofreciéndole esa sonrisa deslumbrante. Sintiendo la extraña necesidad de complacerlo, Sherlock acercó la elegante copa a sus labios. John bebió de su propio vaso sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sus ojos azules lucían mucho más oscuros que de costumbre bajo la tenue iluminación del bar. Tras un pequeño sorbo que hizo arder su garganta el diez volvió a dejar su copa sobre la mesada.

Hacía varios años que no probaba una gota de alcohol. Se lo habían prohibido junto con los cigarrillos y cualquier otra sustancia que pudiera provocar adicción, como parte de su tratamiento en la clínica de rehabilitación a la que lo envió Mycroft a la tierna edad de 15 años.

Los vasallos de su hermano lo habían encontrado desmayado en la habitación que compartía con Victor Trevor en la pensión del Arsenal. El entonces secretario general del club gunner había logrado encubrir el más que probable escándalo enviando al joven Sherlock a la ciudad francesa de Lyon, en cuyas inferiores, y tras unos meses de desintoxicación, retomó su carrera deportiva antes de regresar al club de Londres.

Victor no había corrido su misma suerte. Mycroft se encargó de distanciarlo completamente del crack. A cambio de una considerable suma de dinero, el jugador aceptó un traspaso al Swansea, de Gales. De paso, Mycroft logró demostrarle a Sherlock lo que había pasado meses advirtiéndole. Que Trevor no era más que un fracasado sin talento, preocupado únicamente por los réditos económicos que una carrera en el fútbol podía proveerle. Y más importante -y doloroso- para el diez: que su único interés en Sherlock era la fortuna de su familia.

John había posado su vaso vacío sobre la barra. Estaba sentado sobre su butaca recostando su cabeza en su mano derecha. No había dejado de contemplar a Sherlock con esa sonrisa provocadora.  _ ¿Acaso se daba cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando? ¿O era todo producto del alcohol? _

Sherlock volvió a beber de su martini sintiendo como el calor de la bebida recorría su cuerpo desde sus labios hasta su pecho. Los ojos de John lo escanearon durante todo el recorrido haciendo que el diez se preguntara si las pupilas de su compañero escondían pequeñas cámaras infrarrojas.

— ¿Sabes qué, Sherlock? Me gustas —dijo finalmente el rubio. Sherlock estuvo a punto de escupir el sorbo que acababa de beber. John volvió a sonreír, relamiéndose los labios y Sherlock temió que sus mejillas atrajeran de inmediato la atención de sus pupilas termodinámicas. —Me dijeron muchas cosas diferentes sobre ti, pero creo que por fin estoy en condiciones de emitir mi propio juicio de valor.

— ¿En serio? —dijo Sherlock esperando que John atribuyera su carraspera al vermouth de su martini.

— Sí —asintió el volante inclinándose hacia Sherlock para no levantar la voz. —Creo que eres un buen chico y que todo lo que me hiciste pasar desde que llegué al club realmente es por lo que esto significa para ti. Porque quieres que te ayude a llevar al Arsenal a lo más alto. Y no hay nada que desee más que ayudarte, Sherlock —continuó John murmurando cada vez más cerca de su oído. —Por eso creo que no eres difícil, tan solo eres  _ especial _  — el tibio aliento del volante hizo que el cabello de su nuca se tensara. —Y me gustas.  

Las palabras de su compañero resonaron en el cerebro del crack que pestañeó varias veces mientras estudiaba su significado.

John no era gay. Él mismo se lo había hecho saber en el estudio de Jack Dallas. Lo que parecía estar tratando de decirle era que a diferencia del resto de sus colegas, entendía su obsesión con el juego. Y que, a su manera, la compartía. Tenía sentido. Incluso era algo positivo.

Pero, por otro lado, su peculiar elección de vocabulario sumada a las miradas encendidas y las sonrisas provocadoras indicaban algo totalmente distinto.  _ ¿Podía estar tan equivocado en su análisis? _ Tal vez sus conclusiones estuvieran comprometidas por lo que su colega provocaba en él.  _ ¿Podía el alcohol haber desinhibido a John al punto de dejar al descubierto sus verdaderas inclinaciones?     _

John se incorporó y sacó de su billetera un par de billetes que dejó sobre la barra.

— ¿Qué dices si terminamos cuanto antes con estas tonterías y nos concentramos en lo que de veras nos importa? —preguntó ofreciéndole su mano derecha acompañada de otra de sus sugerentes sonrisas. —Se me ocurren varias formas más divertidas de aprovechar nuestro tiempo.

Sherlock dudó unos instantes antes de estrecharla.  _ ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ofreciendo?  _ El diez necesitaba tomar las riendas de la conversación.

— Ok —dijo sin soltar la mano de su compañero. —Pero John, —continuó atrayendo al jugador hacia sí para susurrarle al oído con el tono de voz más grave que pudo articular—no soy un buen chico.

El escalofrío que hizo convulsionar a su compañero le dio la respuesta que buscaba.    

Sin detenerse a disfrutar de su hallazgo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de vuelta al Salón Caramel.

 


	28. El Evento (parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!
> 
> Perdón por mi larga ausencia pero estoy teniendo problemas para betear los capítulos y no quería subirlos sin que alguien los revise.
> 
> Espero que no hayan quedado errores.
> 
> Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar o dejar kudos. Me alegran los días!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar la firmeza de sus rodillas, John repasó la conversación que acababa de tener con Sherlock.

Había varios motivos por los que se mantenía alejado de las bebidas alcohólicas. El primero, sin dudas, era la adicción de Harriet. Pero varios años sin acercarse a una copa borraron de su lista una razón todavía más importante. El alcohol ponía en evidencia sus secretos más oscuros. A medida que el nivel etílico aumentaba en su cuerpo también lo hacía su desinhibición.

Todavía recordaba flashes de discusiones con su madre en las que, alentado por un par de botellas de cerveza, le reclamaba haber abandonado su rol por la depresión que le produjo la muerte de su padre.    

Harriet también recibió su cuota de verdades desenterradas en más de una ocasión. Por suerte para John, ella solía estar más ebria que él y al día siguiente no recordaba ninguno de sus reclamos.

Pero lo que sucedió con Sherlock era algo totalmente distinto. John había estado coqueteándole. Y de forma descarada. Girando para observarse en el espejo del otro lado de la barra intentó reproducir el tipo de miradas que le había dirigido a su compañero.  _ ¡Dios, no hay forma de revertir esto!  _ pensó para sí, bajando la vista avergonzado. Y no solo estaban sus miradas, acababa de declararle a Sherlock Holmes que le gustaba. ¡Y ni siquiera era gay!  _ ¿O sí?   _ H aría falta muchísimo más alcohol para revelar ese tipo de verdad.

Volviendo a tomar asiento en su butaca intentó calmarse. Con esfuerzo evaluó cada palabra pronunciada en su charla con el diez. No era tan terrible. Había usado términos un poco ambiguos, es cierto, pero nada que pudiera ser usado en su contra de forma definitiva. Estaba hablando de fútbol. De su trabajo. Del equipo. Sherlock le caía bien y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo a ganar campeonatos. Eso era todo.

Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba de sentir que había histeriqueado con la figura de su equipo?

Y ahora que lo pensaba: ¿Qué debía deducir de la reacción de Sherlock? El diez no lo había apartado cuando le habló al oído. Parecía confundido por sus insinuaciones pero en ningún momento se mostró molesto. Y cuando John más estaba disfrutando hacerlo sentir incómodo había respondido susurrándole en esa voz aterciopelada que le hizo rememorar sus tardes en compañía de Marcus.   
_ No soy un buen chico.  _ De solo recordarlo los vellos de sus brazos  se extendieron como si la temperatura del bar hubiera descendido de forma repentina.      

¿Qué quiso decir el diez con eso? ¿Acaso estaba devolviendo sus insinuaciones? La idea alteró todavía más sus nervios. ¡ _ No soy gay! ¿Qué hago coqueteando con un hombre? ¿Qué hago coqueteándole a mi compañero de equipo? ¡¿A la  _ misántropa  _ figura de mi equipo?! ¡Qué sucede contigo, Watson! _

Como siempre que se encontraba en situaciones de estrés, John respiró profundo y se decidió a lidiar con sus problemas de la mejor manera posible. En minutos debía presentarse en un escenario, sonreír y abrazar a Sherlock como si nada hubiera sucedido.

No tenía tiempo para crisis existenciales. Intentaría enmendar sus acciones sobre la marcha, enfrentando las posibles repercusiones a medida que fueran surgiendo.

Inspirando hondo una última vez, bajó de su butaca y cruzó el hall hasta el salón de eventos.

La fiesta ya estaba en plena marcha. Luces de colores cálidos apostadas sobre las paredes y en algunos sectores del techo le dieron la sensación de haber ingresado a la pista de baile de una boda. De fondo pudo escuchar algunas de las canciones más populares del momento. A medida que se habría paso entre la multitud reconoció varios rostros de la farándula entre los invitados. Modelos, músicos, actores y ex futbolistas. Todos con manifiesta simpatía por el club rojiblanco.

Varios lo detuvieron para saludarlo y sacarse selfies con él mientras se abría paso hacia la parte trasera del escenario.

Antes de ir a cumplir con su rol en el show se dirigió a una de las mesas del costado para beber un buen vaso de agua mineral. Necesitaba despejar su mente antes de volver a enfrentarse a su compañero de equipo.

— En la mesa de al lado sirven alcohol, ¿sabías? —La delicada voz lo sobresaltó. —Perdón. No quise asustarte —le dijo una rubia de sonrisa amigable engalanada en un vestido púrpura sin mangas que dejaba a la vista un escote nada despreciable. —Soy Sarah —agregó tendiendo su mano.

— Sarah Sawyer, ¿verdad? Haces de doctora en ese show de la BBC —John no veía mucha televisión pero Harry tenía un par de programas que seguía con devoción y cada vez que la visitaba lo obligaba a ver algún capítulo con ella. Sarah Sawyer lo había cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio con su delantal blanco intentando salvarle la vida a un asesino serial.

— ¡No me digas que eres fan de mi show!

— Lo soy ahora —John estrechó su mano y le sonrió activando su galán interior. La aparición de Sarah era justo lo que necesitaba para quitarse al fascinante pero peligroso crack de la cabeza. —John Watson, mucho gusto.

— Yo también sé quién eres, John.

— ¿En serio?  — Muchos de los hinchas del club todavía no lo reconocían sin su ropa de entrenamiento.

— Por supuesto que sí. Eres nuestro nuevo mediocampista estrella.

—Yo no usaría esos términos —dijo John escondiendo una sonrisa mientras bebía de su vaso de agua. —Pero si sabes quién soy, realmente estás aquí porque eres una verdadera gooner.

Sarah se acercó y posó sus manos sobre el oído derecho de John.

— En realidad estoy aquí para cazar marido —le susurró con complicidad.

El mediocampista la observó confundido y ella estalló en una carcajada.

— ¡Ya veo! Además de actriz eres comediante —le reprochó el jugador sin dejar de sonreír.

— La verdad es que soy muy fanática del club y vine pensando que podía conseguir una camiseta autografiada.

Hacía unos instantes que John se sentía observado y levantando la mirada pudo ver a un grupo de fotógrafos apuntando sus cámaras hacia ellos. Detrás de los paparazzis, cerca de la pasarela que dividía parte del salón en dos, Sherlock Holmes parecía absorto escuchando al presentador del show, Nick Havon, que desde el escenario daba la bienvenida a los presentes.

John olvidó por un momento a su acompañante mientras apreciaba la refinada figura del joven. Se había puesto su saco negro y si no supiera de quién se trataba lo habría confundido con una estrella de cine.

Sin darle tiempo a disimular que lo estaba observando, el diez giró su cabeza posando en John sus iris multicolores, como alertado de su ubicación exacta en el salón por la fuerza de su mirada. Enseguida desplegó sobre Sarah el escrutinio del que John había sido objeto varias veces desde que lo conoció, escaneándola de pies a cabeza antes de volver a posar sus ojos en él con una sonrisa desafiante. El efecto en John fue instantáneo, sus mejillas ardieron mientras Sarah lo miraba extrañada.

— ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto colorado de repente. ¿Tienes calor? —inquirió la actriz.

John la tranquilizó con una seña de su mano mientras bebía el resto de su agua mineral. Ahora se encontraba de espaldas a Sherlock pero no necesitaba ser vidente para adivinar que toda la atención del diez estaba puesta sobre él.

— Estoy bien. Creo que son los nervios por la presentación.

— ¡Cierto! —exclamó la rubia apoyando su mano sobre el pecho de John. —Presentas junto a Sherlock Holmes, ¿verdad?

John volvió a estremecerse al escuchar su nombre.

— Sí. En cualquier momento debo ir al detrás de escena.

— Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunos tips para lidiar con el miedo escénico —ofreció Sarah con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso s ería genial —dijo John intentando relajarse.

Sarah lo hizo girar y posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolo mientras le hablaba al oído.

— Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, John —Antes de complacerla, el jugador miró hacia el sector donde estaba Sherlock pero solo encontró una multitud de desconocidos. Sarah seguía con sus masajes. —Lo más importante es que antes de subir allí inspires profundo y pienses que todos los presentes venimos por la comida y los tragos gratis. Y a nadie le importará si haces el ridículo —le susurró entre risas.

John giró sin desprenderse de sus brazos.

— ¿Ese es tu método de relajación? Señorita Sawyer, creo que me está timando.

— Al menos ya no estás colorado.

— John se sonroja con facilidad, no es nada para preocuparse.  
La profunda voz de Sherlock lo hizo retroceder y desprenderse del semi-abrazo de Sarah. Otra vez sintió cómo sus pómulos se encendían. —¿Lo ves? —remarcó la figura gunner señalándolo.— Se denomina eritrofobia. Es común en muchas personas ante situaciones incómodas —explicó el diez enfocando sus ojos en Sarah.

— Hola... Sherlock, ¿verdad? —preguntó la actriz ensayando un saludo con su mano derecha que Sherlock ignoró.

— Hola —respondió el crack con la sonrisa más falsa que John le había visto producir hasta entonces. Sin dedicarle otro segundo de su tiempo se dirigió a John, que seguía sin poder sostenerle la mirada: —Nos están esperando para comenzar, John.

El mediocampista intentó recobrar la compostura. Por más incomodidad que sintiera no iba a  dejar que Sherlock practicara con Sarah su habitual antipatía.

— Iré en un momento, Sherlock. Gracias por avisarme —dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

— Mycroft dice que ya estamos retrasados.

— ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que diga Mycroft? —exclamó John finalmente encontrando la mirada del diez.

Sherlock le devolvió una expresión de apatía pero su voz sonó demasiado áspera cuando le dijo:

— Haz cómo prefieras pero si debo quedarme un segundo de más en esta fiesta por tu culpa me aseguraré de que Mycroft te obligue a participar de todas las ruedas de prensa del año.

John lo vio subir las escaleras del escenario y perderse tras el telón.

— Entonces de verdad es tan difícil como dicen los medios.

Sarah reclamó su atención acomodándole un mechón de pelo que el gel no conseguía domar.

— No —la respuesta de John fue más brusca de lo que pretendía. —No es que sea difícil —se controló a tiempo. —Es especial.

Sarah alzó su cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Es tu amigo?

— Es mi colega —respondió John de forma cortante. No sabía qué lo había puesto de mal humor pero Sarah no tenía la culpa. Intentando no comportarse como un completo idiota la tomó de una mano.—Debo irme, pero si te parece puedo conseguirte esa camiseta autografiada para cuando terminemos.

— No podré quedarme hasta muy tarde, John. Mañana debo filmar unas escenas muy temprano.

John sopesó su próxima movida.

Sarah era simpática y hermosa, y él necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza las ideas que aparecían cada vez que estaba en contacto con Sherlock. Toda su vida había sido heterosexual, no había motivos para cambiar ahora. Y mucho menos por alguien que solo estaba interesado en él por sus habilidades futbolísticas. Al fin y al cabo, lo más probable era que Sherlock solo le hubiera seguido el juego en el bar para tener con qué manipularlo en el futuro.

— Tal vez podríamos coordinar para que te la alcance en otro momento —dijo con una mirada tímida que sus años de conquistas habían pulido al punto de resultar infalible.  

Los ojos azules de la actriz brillaron cuando sonrió.

— ¿Esta es tu forma sutil de pedir mi teléfono?

— ¿Cuánto quieres esa camiseta? —presionó John dejando de lado la timidez a sabiendas de que había vuelto a funcionar.

Sarah sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y se la entregó.

— Cuídala como si fuera oro —dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Lo haré —respondió John guardándola en el bolsillo interior de su saco antes de correr hacia el escenario.

 

Un asistente estaba terminando de colocar un micrófono en la solapa de Sherlock cuando arribó a los bastidores.

El diez ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo mientras esperaban a ser presentados por Havon al borde del escenario.

El animador los introdujo de a uno.

John fue recibido con aplausos y aclamaciones. Le sorprendió escuchar que varios de los presentes coreaban su apellido.

En contraste, la recepción de Sherlock fue signada por la indiferencia de algunos y los abucheos de unos pocos que fueron aplacados rápidamente por la gente de seguridad. El diez se mostró impasible e interpretó su papel a la perfección, sonriendo ante cada comentario del presentador como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Para el ojo inexperto, Sherlock estaba pasando la mejor noche de su vida. Pero el poco tiempo que John llevaba de conocerlo le alcanzó para darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de una excelente interpretación. El volante pensó con cierta admiración que entre sus dotes histriónicos y su apariencia podría haberse dedicado a la actuación sin ningún problema.

John, por el contrario, cometió varios yerros pero -como Sarah le había adelantado- nadie en el público pareció notarlos.

Sherlock continuó ignorándolo y se alejó con rapidez cuando debieron retirarse para cambiar sus trajes de gala por los conjuntos deportivos del club.

Advirtiendo su confusión, uno de los empleados de Mycroft guió a John hacia un improvisado vestidor conformado por paneles móviles de yeso recubierto. Sherlock apenas alzó la vista cuando lo vio entrar al pequeño recinto.

Sus respectivas ropas colgaban de un par de sillas de caño plegables ubicadas a cada lado del cuadrilátero. Era claro que ninguno de los organizadores consideró la posibilidad de que dos jugadores profesionales tuvieran inconvenientes en desvestirse frente a un compañero de equipo.

John, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a, por lo menos, aplazar el momento.  

— Eres bueno para estas cosas —dijo intentando quebrar el incómodo silencio. El moreno le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba su saco y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. —Yo no pude parar de tartamudear ahí arriba. Estoy considerando seriamente tomar clases de actuación —continuó el volante entre risas nerviosas. Sherlock giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo y lo fulminó con la mirada. —Tú sabes —siguió John sintiendo como su voz se volvía cada vez más pequeña a medida que Sherlock avanzaba hacia él sin dejar de mirarlo. —Por eso de que ayuda con la desinhibición.

— No creo que necesites clases para eso, John —dijo Sherlock acorralándolo contra la pared. John intentó mantener su vista centrada en los ojos del crack, pero la porción de pálida piel que asomaba entre los botones desabrochados de su camisa púrpura lo distrajo al punto de que cuando finalmente se obligó a levantar la mirada, el diez estaba a tan solo centímetros de distancia. —Tal vez solo te haga falta otro trago —agregó Sherlock con una media sonrisa.

John inhaló profundo. El aroma del diez lo abrumó como hacía unos días en las escaleras camino a la oficina de Mycroft.

— S-s-s-í, puede ser —respondió intentando no dejarse distraer por los perfectos labios de su compañero. Creyó ver un destello de astucia en la mirada del crack, como si hubiera descubierto algo que John no sabía.

— Pero, ¿sabes qué? —Sherlock apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de John y presionó con suavidad. —Si lo que necesitas es relajarte conozco un par de técnicas que pueden ayudarte.

Con un leve empujón, el diez lo hizo girar sobre su eje. John logró apoyar sus palmas sobre la endeble pared para no perder el equilibrio. Pudo sentir la cálida respiración de su compañero en su nuca mientras este comenzaba a remover su saco con lentitud por sobre sus omóplatos y acompañaba su caída deslizando sus manos a lo largo de sus brazos. Reconoció los movimientos de las palmas de Sherlock apenas las sintió sobre su camisa. Había descartado el saco sobre la silla contigua y estaba repitiendo los masajes que usó el día de su primer y único entrenamiento conjunto. Los mismos que lo habían hecho estremecerse de forma vergonzosa dentro del jacuzzi.

Agradeció que el diez no pudiera ver la expresión de placer en su rostro, pero por más que lo intentó no pudo evitar los espasmos que recorrieron su cuerpo ante sus atenciones.

— ¿Por qué tantos nervios, John? — La voz de barítono de Sherlock terminó de tensar cada fibra capilar de su cuerpo.

— No lo sé. Esto es algo totalmente nuevo para mí —respondió John con un hilo de voz, sin saber del todo a qué se refería.

— Hmm —murmuró el diez cerca de su oído derecho sopesando la idea. —Entiendo —dijo removiendo sus manos de la espalda de John. —Entonces, tal vez sea cuestión de empezar de a poco.

El volante central permaneció inmóvil frente a la pared unos instantes antes de darse vuelta y percatarse de que Sherlock se había desvanecido llevándose consigo su conjunto deportivo azul.

John inspiró de forma entrecortada intentando llevar su ritmo cardíaco a valores normales antes de comenzar a cambiarse para lo que restaba de la presentación.

El mismo empleado de Mycroft lo vino a buscar para acompañarlo de vuelta al escenario donde, tras un bochornoso desfile, posaron junto a varios de los invitados frente a los fotógrafos.

Cuando Nick Havon los despidió, Sherlock volvió a desaparecer a toda velocidad.

John regresó al vestidor en donde había quedado su atuendo formal esperando encontrar al crack allí, pero lo halló vacío.

Comenzó a cambiarse con cierta resignación repasando los eventos del día. Su descarado coqueteo en el bar con Sherlock, su encuentro con Sarah Sawyer, y su última, ambigua conversación con el diez hacía menos de media hora.

John recordó la sonrisa astuta que se formó en el rostro de Sherlock unos segundos antes de hacerlo girar contra la pared.  

Todavía podía sentir el fantasma de sus manos sobre su espalda mientras le quitaba la prenda superior de su traje.

Una idea apareció en su mente con la fuerza de un pelotazo recibido a corta distancia.

Sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre la silla que todavía sostenía su saco azul marino. Revisó sus bolsillos sacudiendo la prenda con impaciencia. Meneando la cabeza, sonrió con incredulidad.

La tarjeta con el teléfono de Sarah había desaparecido.          
  
  
  



	29. La primera fecha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien!
> 
> Anduve medio extraviada, ya lo sé...  
> La vida me reclamó que le preste un poco más de atención y no me quedó otra que hacerle caso jaja.
> 
> Espero que esta continuación no decepcione. Por fin empieza el campeonato (ya era hora, lo sé).

 

  
  
El ambiente en el estadio no podía ser mejor. El comienzo de la nueva temporada había renovado las esperanzas de los hinchas gunners, que colmaron la capacidad del Emirates Stadium ilusionados con que el equipo pudiera mantener la racha de victorias acumuladas desde la asunción de Lestrade como técnico, a finales del campeonato pasado. 

John observó la imagen sonriente de su DT en el pequeño televisor ubicado en su palco y no pudo evitar compartir su alegría. 

Harriet, sentada a su lado con una cerveza en la mano, no dejaba de codearlo en las costillas con muy poca sutileza cada vez que las cámaras de la transmisión le apuntaban.  

Sherlock había resuelto el partido a favor del Arsenal en menos de 15 minutos.

Una gran definición con un tiro cruzado de su pierna zurda, tras una pared con el alemán Özil los puso en ventaja. Tres minutos después, un pelotazo frontal de Koscielny entre los defensores centrales del Hull City habilitó al crack gunner que, luego de controlar el balón con su pecho, lo acomodó cerca del palo derecho del arquero con un toque sutil de su pierna derecha. Para coronar su destacada actuación, el diez acababa de recibir un patadón del defensor lateral Odubajo que el árbitro sancionó con un penal a favor del club londinense.

La transmisión estaba repitiendo la falta. John vio con admiración cómo su compañero había dejado enredada a su marca con una bicicleta antes de caer dentro del área producto del cruce atolondrado de la pierna del rival.

Devolviendo su vista al campo de juego, captó el momento en que Giroud se acercaba a charlar con Holmes. Probablemente estuviera intentando convencerlo de que lo dejara cobrar la falta. Sherlock sostenía la pelota entre sus manos y tras un breve intercambio con el nueve francés la acomodó en el punto penal. Mientras lo hacía, Giroud lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta con ambas manos e hizo falta la intervención de tres de sus compañeros para alejarlo del diez. El árbitro no lo dudó y amonestó a Giroud que salió del área grande gesticulando. Debuchy, que hoy jugaba como lateral derecho de los gunners y era su compañero en la selección francesa se acercó para terminar de calmarlo. 

John se volvió a mirar la pantalla de la televisión que reiteraba en cámara lenta la conversación entre los dos atacantes. Sherlock ni siquiera se había molestado en cubrirse la boca pero John no logró dilucidar qué fue lo que le dijo al francés para molestarlo de esa manera. 

Tras esos minutos de caos, Sherlock convirtió el 3 a 0 con un potente tiro al ángulo izquierdo del guardameta del Hull City. El estadio estalló en gritos de algarabía. Pero esta vez John no festejó con el resto de los fanáticos ni tampoco se apresuró a ver la repetición en el plasma de su cabina sino que siguió con su mirada al crack.

Lo que vio lo dejó atónito. Sherlock recogió la pelota de la red y fue caminando con lentitud y en completa soledad hasta la mitad de cancha, donde depositó el esférico para que el otro equipo pudiera sacar del medio y reanudara el encuentro. Algunos de sus compañeros se saludaron entre sí chocando las palmas de sus manos y hasta abrazándose. Pero ninguno siquiera amagó con acercarse al diez. 

No era la primera vez que lo veía marcar un gol. Había conseguido otros dos hacía menos de 15 minutos pero John cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había prestado atención a los festejos de Sherlock. 

Durante su etapa como jugador del West Ham, siempre veía la repetición de sus jugadas por televisión o internet. Desde distintos ángulos, en cámara lenta, junto a comentarios de los relatores o de imágenes de los hinchas celebrando pero jamás se había percatado de que sus goles nunca estaban acompañados de una celebración. 

La idea de que ninguno de sus colegas quisiera festejar con Sherlock le produjo un vacío abrumador en el pecho. Pero conociendo al diez, era probable que eso no lo afectara en lo más mínimo.  

—¡Qué cretino! —balbuceó Harry entre sorbos. —Lo único que lo salva es que tiene suerte para meterla.

John le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo arrojó en el cesto más cercano. Harriet abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Tú habías notado que no festeja sus goles? —preguntó John intentando distraerla.

—¡Es porque el engreído se cree demasiado para este club! Hasta Cristiano Ronaldo tiene una personalidad más agradable. 

Desde la concreción de su pase al Arsenal la actitud de su hermana con respecto a Sherlock Holmes había dado un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. La admiración que le profesaba antes de su llegada al club gunner se había convertido en un odio colosal. John no podía culparla. Algunas de las actitudes del diez eran dignas de su propia antipatía. Pero Harry no lo había visto retorciéndose de risa envuelto en una sábana o agitado con las mejillas coloradas después de atravesar Londres a las corridas. Solo conocía el aspecto menos  _ encantador _ de Sherlock. John agitó la cabeza reprimiendo a su cerebro por volver a elegir los epítetos menos adecuados para describir a su colega.

—¿Tienes idea de si alguna vez se abrazó con alguien para festejar? 

—No lo sé, ni me importa —respondió Harry. —Lo más probable es que nadie se le quiera acercar. Tú mismo me dijiste hace unos días que no querías tener que volver a cruzártelo. Y solo lo conoces hace un par de semanas.

John consideró las palabras de su hermana mayor. Se había descargado con ella tras su pelea en el entrenamiento y era cierto que en ese momento lo último que quería era volver a estar cerca del diez. Pero su ira había ido disminuyendo con el correr de los días y ahora lo único que le preocupaba de Sherlock Holmes era el remolino de sensaciones que despertaba en él.

Su charla en el bar del Hotel Berckeley le había dejado interrogantes que ni siquiera se animaba a responder.

Por un lado, las habilidades y conocimientos futbolísticos del joven crack le producían admiración. Era algo que le hacía querer compartir su tiempo y aprender de él. 

Su carácter, que a primera vista le había resultado abrasivo, ahora se le hacía agradable. En lo poco que llevaba de conocerlo pudo advertir que lo que otros consideraban descortesía o arrogancia no era más que su manera extremadamente honesta de expresarse. Sherlock no se preocupaba por maquillar sus opiniones. Y si bien en ocasiones rondaba la crueldad, su honestidad era un rasgo que John apreciaba. 

Pero había otras características de Sherlock que le producían pavor. En realidad lo que lo atemorizaba eran sus propias reacciones ante el aroma, la mirada o la voz del diez. Pero no podía culparlo por esos miedos. 

Sherlock había despertado en él ideas que nunca se había atrevido siquiera a considerar. Jamás había tenido esa clase de pensamientos con respecto a otro hombre. Y si bien no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, la idea de sentirse atraído por alguien de su propio sexo le resultaba inquietante. Al fin y al cabo, el mundo del fútbol era estrictamente heterosexual. De seguro existían jugadores e incluso técnicos gays, pero más allá de rumores o habladurías, ninguno se animaba a proclamarlo abiertamente y John no podía culparlos. Solo imaginar los comentarios de los rivales y las burlas de los hinchas contrarios a los que se arriesgarían debían bastar para disuadirlos. Nunca podría exponerse a eso. 

Sherlock era fantástico y John se alegraba de poder pasar tiempo con él. Quería crecer como futbolista a su lado y verse desafiado en cada entrenamiento que el diez estuviera dispuesto a compartir. Quizás, con el tiempo, hasta pudieran ser amigos. Pero debía hacer todo lo posible por enterrar cualquier otra emoción que el delantero le producía.

Daba gracias a Dios por su conveniente atracción hacia las mujeres. 

El primer paso para contrarrestar los inconvenientes efectos del crack en su mente (y su cuerpo) era recuperar el teléfono de Sarah Sawyer de manos de dicho crack. 

—¿En qué te quedaste pensando, Johnny? —Harry lo extrajo de sus reflexiones. Había aprovechado su momento de distracción para hacerse con otro vaso de cerveza. 

En la cancha, los jugadores se dirigían hacia la boca del túnel tras el final del primer tiempo.

—Debo ir al vestuario —dijo tomando su abrigo de su asiento. —Me llevaré esto para el camino, si no te molesta —agregó arrebatando, otra vez, el alcohol de las manos de su hermana.

 

Mientras atravesaba los pasillos hacia la zona de los vestidores, algunos hinchas lo reconocieron y lo frenaron para sacarse fotos y pedirle autógrafos. El clima de felicidad reinante en el estadio parecía haberse propagado a todos los presentes en él.

Uno de los empleados de seguridad lo reconoció y le abrió la puerta del vestuario mientras le palmeaba la espalda. La atmósfera con la que se encontró una vez dentro contrastaba por completo con la de las galerías. Nadie se percató de su llegada.

Giroud gritaba enardecido mientras Mertesacker y Debuchy lo sostenían por los hombros

— _ Faggot béat! Qui penses-tu que tu es?! _

Sherlock se hallaba recostado en su asiento y respondió sin dedicarle ni una mirada al delantero de área. 

— _ J’ai dit seulement ca qui c’est vrai. _

Lo que fuera que hubiese dicho el diez solo contribuyó a incrementar la ira del francés que revoleaba las piernas intentando alcanzar su rostro. Lestrade se sumó a los jugadores para intentar calmarlo.

— _ Je connais tu type. Tu es un pédé jaloux!  _ —gritó desaforado el nueve.

— _ On ne parle que de ce qu'on connait  _ —respondió Sherlock con desgano.

Giroud abrió bien grande sus ojos azules mirando al crack con indignación y volvió a revolverse en los brazos de sus guardianes.

—¡Suficiente con el francés! En mi vestuario solo se habla el idioma de la reina —exclamó Lestrade soltando al delantero galo y mirándolo a los ojos. —Olivier, el encargado de patear los penales es Sherlock. Cuando tengas mejor estadística de conversión que él, hablaremos —El nueve agachó la cabeza mientras una media sonrisa altanera se dibujaba en la cara del crack. —Y tú, Sherlock —continuó el técnico tomándolo de un brazo y llevándolo hacia el rellano desde el que John observaba toda la escena. —No me obligues a sacarte del campo antes de tiempo —concluyó en un susurro desesperado.

John alzó una mano para hacerse notar.

—Solo pasaba a felicitarlos —dijo con timidez.

—Hola, John —lo saludó su técnico mientras estrechaba su mano. —Gracias por la visita. Hazme el favor de entretener a Sherlock mientras intento calmar a Olivier —le dijo al oído antes de volver al salón principal del vestuario. 

Sherlock bajó su mentón y concentró sus ojos multicolores en el rubio jugador.

—¿Qué me dices de Denting? —preguntó cuando Lestrade se hubo alejado. John levantó ambas cejas. —¿Prestaste atención a su juego?

—A decir verdad hubo otras cosas que llamaron más mi atención —dijo el volante recordando el festejo solitario del tercer gol.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—John, necesito que te concentres en lo importante.

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —John asintió con una mezcla de exasperación y ternura. Sherlock lo miró con desconcierto y el rubio no pudo evitar pensar que la confusión lo hacía ver todavía más adorable. Apretando los dientes volvió a suprimir las ideas que brotaban en su cerebro cerca del diez y recordó cuál era su misión allí.—Te estuve buscando, ¿sabes? Ayer. En el club. —Las pupilas del crack se agrandaron junto con su intriga. La lengua de John humedeció su labio superior mientras alzaba las cejas en forma inquisitoria —¿Me has estado evitando?

La mirada de Sherlock se posó sobre su boca un instante antes de regresar a sus ojos. Sus mejillas todavía se veían coloradas por el esfuerzo del partido.  _ ¿Era ese el único motivo? _

—¿Para qué me buscabas? —preguntó el diez.

John se enderezó y tomó aire antes de contestar con seriedad.

—Creo que tienes algo que me pertenece.

Las comisuras de la boca del diez se elevaron un segundo antes de que se girara hacia el salón en el que el resto de sus compañeros escuchaba la reprimenda de Lestrade. 

—Lo siento, pero creo que esto me incumbe. No quiero quedar como un mal compañero —dijo con falsa solemnidad. —Hablaremos después del partido —agregó guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse.

 

Pese a los esfuerzos de Lestrade por poner orden entre sus jugadores, el partido terminó con una victoria ajustada y un vestuario aún más revuelto que en el entretiempo.

Giroud no soportó que Sherlock no le pasara el balón en una situación clara de gol y lo bañó en insultos en todos los idiomas que conocía. Su par francés, Debuchy, lo salvó de la segunda amarilla alejándolo del diez entre forcejeos. Pero Lestrade no quiso arriesgarse a que el equipo quedara con uno menos y, tal vez buscando no ponerse al resto del grupo en contra y considerando la diferencia de 3 goles a favor, decidió reemplazar a Sherlock en vez de al nueve. 

Sin dudas el fastidio del crack iba a ser tapa de todos los diarios del día siguiente. Sherlock no hizo nada por disimularlo. Ni bien vio su número de camiseta en el cartel electrónico se acercó a un alcanzapelotas de cabello lacio y castaño con un bigote extrañamente poblado para su corta edad y le exigió que le pasara un balón con el que ensayó un pelotazo criminal dirigido hacia el lugar donde Lestrade parecía querer esconderse detrás de Angelo y Samuel. El esférico se estrelló en el techo del banco de suplentes y el diez desapareció en el túnel que llevaba al vestuario murmurando una sarta de insultos inteligibles.

John consideró que quizás no era el momento más adecuado para tratar de recuperar el teléfono de Sarah y se resignó a volver a intentarlo el lunes a primera hora. Solo debía asegurarse de que Sherlock no continuara eludiéndolo. 

Mientras le daba la dirección de su departamento al taxista, luego de dejar a una tambaleante Harry en la comodidad de su propio hogar, sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón.

 

_ Baker Street 221B _

_ Ven si es conveniente. _

_ SH _

 

John pestañeó varias veces mientras releía el mensaje en la pantalla.  _ ¿De dónde había sacado su número? ¿Lo estaba invitando a su casa? ¿Otra vez? _

Un calor incongruente con la noche londinense le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué querría el diez? Tal vez recordara su conversación en el vestuario y estuviese dispuesto a devolver lo que había robado.  _ No. No podía ser tan fácil. No cuando se trataba de Sherlock Holmes. _

Un nuevo mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos.

  
_Si es inconveniente, ven de todos modos._

_ SH _

_   
_ El mediocampista sonrió muy a su pesar ante el descaro del diez pero guardó su celular. No iba a dejar que Sherlock lo engatusara. Probablemente tuviera algún truco planeado para desvíar la atención de John de su cometido. Si quería recuperar ese teléfono debía hacerlo a su modo, en un lugar neutral. De hecho, hacerse desear por Sarah unos cuantos días más podría incluso jugar a su favor.  

El taxi se detuvo frente una parada de autobús. Desde un cartel publicitario la figura del crack lo sorprendió desafiante. Estaba ataviado con una musculosa azul que se adhería a su abdomen resaltando cada músculo en él. John tragó de forma sonora cuando vio el slogan de la propaganda de Puma: HAZ TU JUGADA.

El sonido de un tercer mensaje lo sobresaltó y el chófer lo miró con el ceño fruncido desde el asiento delantero. John miró la pantalla de su celular unos cuantos segundos antes de pedirle que cambiara el rumbo. En ella se leía:

 

_ Puede ser peligroso. _

_ SH _

 

* * *

 

 

Dejo la traducción de la pelea entre Sherlock y Giroud:

*1) ¡Maricón presumido! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!  
*2) Solo he dicho la verdad.  
*3) ¡Conozco a los de tu tipo! ¡Eres un homosexual celoso!  
*4) Solo podemos hablar de lo que conocemos.

La frase 4 es una frase hecha que significa algo similar a la frase en inglés: "it takes one to know one".

Espero que se haya entendido el sentido.


	30. El tercer tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto!
> 
> Sé que me estoy demorando mucho entre cada capítulo y les pido disculpas. Estoy tratando de avanzar lo suficiente para poder actualizar con mayor asiduidad pero eso hace que ahora deba atrasarme un poco más. Prometo que valdrá la pena.
> 
> Ya no queda tanto para el debut de John!
> 
> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me alientan con sus mensajes. No saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock terminó de beber su té junto a la ventana. Su cabello continuaba húmedo después de la ducha y su pijama de algodón comenzaba a resultar insuficiente para combatir los 6 grados centígrados de la noche de Londres. Ajustando a su cintura su bata de satén, el diez observaba con atención el final de la calle.

Si John no aparecía en la puerta de Baker Street en menos de 10 minutos debería idear un nuevo plan para  _ debatir  _ con él acerca del asunto Sarah Sawyer.

Estaba convencido de que el último mensaje sería irresistible para el volante central.

John Watson se sentía atraído por los desafíos. No era físicamente capaz de ignorarlos. Era esa atracción lo que lo había llevado a jugar casi la totalidad de un partido de fútbol con el hombro fracturado. También era el motivo por el que, a pesar de sus infinitas provocaciones, nunca desistió de perseguirlo alrededor de la cancha durante el ya legendario entrenamiento grupal. Y al parecer, era el rasgo de Sherlock que lo mantenía dispuesto a soportar su compañía. Si quería mantener a John de su lado, ( _ a _ su lado, propuso una voz en su mente que el joven delantero se esforzó por ignorar) debía proporcionarle aquello que tanto perseguía.

Sherlock había vuelto a analizar cada una de sus interacciones. En la cancha, en el vestuario, en la conferencia de prensa frente a los medios de todo el país, en el atelier de Jack Dallas y durante la presentación de camisetas en el Salón Caramel. Sobre todo, había repasado con exhaustiva meticulosidad sus conversaciones en el bar del Hotel Berckeley. Y si bien la conclusión a la que había arribado no era por completo de su agrado, era la más lógica. John se sentía cautivado por él porque lo consideraba un desafío.

En el bar, Sherlock se había convencido a sí mismo de que había algo más en las miradas encendidas que el rubio le había dedicado bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero le bastó revisar las palabras dichas por el propio John para darse cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Su juicio estaba viciado por lo que el volante provocaba en él. Pero John no era gay. Su descarado coqueteo con Sarah Sawyer, minutos después de su encuentro cercano en la barra, era la prueba irrefutable. Sherlock había inferido una conclusión errónea basada en lo que su obnubilada mente había estado predispuesta a entender. Pero ahora, tras un análisis más frío, comprendía la realidad. Y en parte, esa realidad lo aliviaba. Sabiendo que John no tenía intereses extra futbolísticos en él, sería más fácil concentrarse en lo que a ambos les importaba.  

Lo que John veía en Sherlock era un oponente digno, alguien capaz de elevar su nivel de juego por simple proximidad. Quería aprender a marcarlo, nutrirse de sus conocimientos futbolísticos como una célula se nutre de otra mediante el proceso de ósmosis.    
Y Sherlock incluso estaba dispuesto a admitir que la competencia podría resultar beneficiosa para ambos, tal como el volante le había manifestado varios días atrás. Porque John tenía mucho que ofrecer. Su visión del juego era distinta a la de Sherlock pero no por eso errónea.  Ahora que el crack por fin lo asimilaba y estaba dispuesto al intercambio de saberes podrían combinar sus habilidades para llevar al Arsenal a la cima del fútbol mundial.

Pero antes, Sherlock debía asegurarse de que toda la atención de John estuviera puesta en su trabajo. Sarah Sawyer era un escollo del que debían deshacerse.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la puerta de calle y Sherlock se apresuró a recostarse en su sillón relajando los músculos de su boca para combatir la sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en ella.

Minutos más tarde, pudo escuchar los pasos firmes de su colega sobre la escalera. La Sra. Hudson había cumplido con su parte, dejando pasar a John, sin acompañarlo.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y esperó. Sintió la presencia del volante en el umbral pero pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que este carraspeara para hacerse notar.

—¿Sherlock? —Su voz sonó más cerca de lo que había imaginado. —¿Estás bien? La Sra. Hudson me dijo que subiera —El diez finalmente abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con los de su compañero que se había inclinado sobre el sofá para examinarlo. John sonrió elevando apenas la comisura de su labio izquierdo. —Buenas noches.

Sherlock tardó unos instantes en reaccionar.

—Hola —Había planeado descargar en John todo su fastidio por lo sucedido durante el partido contra el Hull City. Su idea era ponerlo incómodo para que desistiera de reclamar lo que sin dudas había ido a buscar a Baker Street. Pero una vez que lo vio le fue imposible mostrarse malhumorado.

John volvió a sonreír, esta vez la punta de su lengua jugueteó sobre su labio superior mientras lo hacía.

—¿Cansado?

Sherlock se incorporó sobre el sillón, abrazando sus largas piernas y envolviéndolas en su bata azul como en un capullo de seda.  

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Apenas tuve tiempo de transpirar —dijo pronunciando con fuerza cada consonante al recordar el cambio de Lestrade.

—No te gustó mucho haber sido reemplazado. ¿Verdad?

El crack lo observó con el ceño fruncido pero la sonrisa que le ofreció su compañero se reflejó en su propio semblante sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

El rubio profirió una pequeña carcajada.

—Si te interesa, conseguí un Vine del momento exacto en que Lestrade corre a esconderse detrás de Ángelo —Los ojos de Sherlock se iluminaron. —Incluso tengo una versión en cámara lenta —continuó John haciendo rebotar sus cejas sobre su frente.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Tal vez —dijo el rubio volteando y recorriendo la sala de estar con la mirada. Tras una breve inspección de la mesa que Sherlock usaba como escritorio, tomó asiento sobre el extremo opuesto del sillón y preguntó: —¿No tienes algo para darme a cambio?

Sherlock se esforzó por mostrarse impasible. Intentando mantener su posición fetal, apoyó su espalda sobre el brazo de su costado del sillón y centró sus pupilas en John.

—¿Qué te gustaría?

La manzana de Adán del volante central dio un pequeño salto en su garganta.

—Sabes lo que quiero —dijo inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha. Un tenso silencio inundó la habitación. Parecían estar compitiendo por quién pestañearía primero. Cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de ceder, John retomó la palabra: —Pero esa no es la única razón por la que vine, Sherlock.

Las cejas del crack se curvaron en una practicada mueca de sorpresa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?

—Pues, porque me invitaste —dijo John comenzando a mostrar signos de exasperación. —Hablaste de algo peligroso —John dejó pasar unos segundos esperando la respuesta del diez que nunca llegó. —¿Sherlock? ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Sherlock inspiró antes de lanzar su ofensiva. Era el único modo.

—¿La vas a invitar a salir? —dijo en una ráfaga apenas inteligible.

John abrió bien grandes sus ojos azul grisáceo.

—¿Perdón?

—Me escuchaste —gruñó el diez.

—Sí —asintió John repentinamente interesado en el diseño del empapelado.  —Mira, no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, Sherlock —dijo atraviéndose a mirar de reojo al diez. —Pero creo que no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es! —exclamó el diez con indignación. Los labios de John ensayaron una respuesta que nunca se produjo. —John —dijo Sherlock inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente y cayendo sobre sus rodillas cerca de la mitad del sillón. —Te lo dije desde el primer día. Te necesito compenetrado en el equipo.

John se reacomodó irguiendo su espalda sobre su extremo del sofá.

—Estoy compenetrado —dijo intentando aparentar una calma que su rostro no logró manifestar.

—No es momento de distracciones. Tenemos un campeonato que ganar —Sherlock giró hacia la mesa ratona con uno de sus súbitos movimientos y encendió la laptop. —Tengo 3 jugadas preparadas que quiero que practiquemos. Por supuesto que no podemos hacerlo durante los entrenamientos grupales. No con todos esos periodistas revoloteando alrededor. Tendremos que hacerlo durante las noches. Solos. Nadie debe enterarse —El diez hablaba rápido, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla de la computadora. Un archivo mostraba varios esquemas de juego con líneas que marcaban los movimientos que debía realizar cada jugador. John no pudo evitar acercarse a mirar en detalle los gráficos. —Necesitaremos practicar día por medio. Por lo menos —concluyó el crack.

El volante central se tomó su tiempo observando la PC antes de mirar al diez a los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a que entrenemos juntos? —preguntó alzando su ceja derecha.

—No tenemos opción —exclamó Sherlock impaciente.

—Si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera existía esa opción para ti hace unos cuantos días.

—Las cosas cambiaron —dijo el diez con solemnidad.

John inclinó su rostro hacia él. La luz de la pantalla de la pc remarcó destellos brillantes en sus iris azules.

—¿Qué es lo que cambió?

El pecho de Sherlock se elevó mientras inspiraba profundo antes de responder.

—John, no es fácil para mí admitir este tipo de cosas. —Los ojos y la boca del rubio se abrieron al unísono. Sherlock repasó su elección de palabras y tragó con fuerza. John estaba visiblemente incómodo. Debía explicarse antes de que huyera despavorido de su departamento. —Creo que puedo aprender entrenando contigo —agregó el diez tan rápido como sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron. Los rasgos de John se relajaron de inmediato. Sherlock continuó: —Entiendes aspectos del juego que me son esquivos. Cosas que me cuesta comprender. Y  _ obviamente _ tú podrías aprender cosas de mí.

John volvió a alzar sus cejas pero una leve sonrisa amenazaba la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe cosas?

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero que nos potenciemos.

El mediocampista asintió.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Sarah en todo esto? —preguntó intrigado.

Sherlock exhaló con impaciencia.

—¡Es una distracción!

—Coincido —dijo John con serenidad.

Sherlock le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, inseguro. Al ver que el rubio no se explayaba se acercó a la laptop para hacer zoom en uno de los archivos.

—Fantástico, entonces…

—Una buena distracción —completó John.

Sherlock giró de golpe hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No existen las buenas distracciones.

John continuó imperturbable.

—Lamento disentir.

Sherlock cerró su laptop antes de tomar a su compañero de los hombros con ambas manos. La musculatura del volante era todavía más firme de lo que recordaba.

—John —dijo bajando el tono de su voz al nivel más grave del que era capaz. —Si queremos ser campeones no debe haber nada que nos distraiga —Las pupilas de John siguieron el movimiento de su boca. —¡Nada! —exclamó Sherlock haciendo que el rubio alzara la mirada a sus ojos. —No hay espacio para citas o paparazzis, o entrevistas en programas matutinos. No podemos perder el foco de nuestro objetivo.

John pestañeó repetidas veces y se liberó de su agarre sujetando las manos del diez entre las suyas. Sherlock rememoró las sensaciones que tanto lo inquietaron durante su sesión de masajes en el jacuzzi del club y de forma instintiva, se soltó de un tirón y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

El rubio siguió el brusco movimiento con la mirada y se removió en el sillón antes de contestar.

—Creo que podré manejarlo, Sherlock. Y para ser sincero, no sé qué pueda pasar con Sarah. Tal vez ni siquiera esté interesada en mí de ese modo.

Sherlock hizo un chasquido con la lengua y volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla de la computadora.

—No seas obtuso, John —El rubio tensó su mandíbula pero se abstuvo de responder. —Por supuesto que le interesas de  _ ese modo. _

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sherlock pensó en cómo la actriz había aprovechado cada chance que tuvo para poner sus manos sobre John.

—Solo un ciego podría dudar de su atracción hacia ti. ¿Eres ciego? —preguntó el crack con ironía.

Las mejillas del rubio se encendieron.

—Nunca puedes estar realmente seguro con estas cosas, Sherlock —John cortó su respuesta a la mitad y arqueó una de sus cejas. —¿Sabes qué? Miento. Es probable que tú sí sepas con seguridad cuando le gustas a alguien. Pero la gente normal nunca está cien por ciento segura.

—No hay nada  _ normal _ acerca de ti —dijo el diez con evidente fastidio.

John frunció el entrecejo y su rostro adquirió una dureza que no estaba allí un instante antes. Sherlock no se molestó en explicar que, al menos a su entender, la normalidad era un rasgo muy poco atractivo.

—Bueno, es lo que hay —dijo el volante tras un silencio incómodo. —De todas maneras, incluso si Sarah corresponde mi interés, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar.

Sherlock continuó fingiendo concentración en el archivo de power point que había abierto.

—Sherlock, sé que lo único que te importa de mí es lo que crees que puedo aportarle al equipo —La quijada del diez se contrajo pero no quitó la vista de la pantalla. —Y yo creo que tengo mucho para aportar. Pero también creo que la confianza es algo fundamental en un conjunto que quiere salir campeón. Y necesito que confíes en mí. En mi criterio. —Sherlock tragó con fuerza sabiendo que había perdido la batalla. No tenía réplica a los argumentos de John. Al menos ninguna que no expusiera su inadecuado interés en él. —Dijiste que consideras que hay aspectos del juego que yo entiendo mejor que tú. Me parece que la confianza en tus compañeros es uno de ellos. ¿Crees que puedas concederme el beneficio de la duda con respecto a esto? Puedo prometerte que lo primordial en mi vida seguirá siendo el equipo. Pase lo que pase con Sarah.

Sherlock exhaló y bajó la vista hacia el teclado de la laptop.

—Tal vez deberías revisar tu locker —dijo finalmente.

Cuando lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, John le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué te parece comida china mientras estudiamos esas jugadas? —dijo acercando la computadora al borde de la mesa ratona y acomodándose cerca de Sherlock.

El diez asintió con una mueca amistosa que no alcanzó sus ojos.

La promesa de John de no dejar que su relación con la actriz lo distrajera del juego debería haberlo dejado satisfecho, pero Sherlock solo podía definir lo que sentía como resignación.

 

 


	31. Las jugadas preparadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Ojalá sigan disfrutando de esta historia.  
> Como era de esperarse, las diferencias de personalidades entre los muchachos comienzan a hacerse más evidentes. Con suerte lleguen a entender que se necesitan mucho más de lo que creen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

John dejó Baker Street el lunes por la madrugada con sentimientos encontrados.

La fascinación que sentía por Sherlock no había disminuido ni un poco durante las horas que compartieron comiendo chaw fan y repasando las jugadas que el diez había planeado de forma meticulosa.

La estrella gunner tenía una mente privilegiada. Cantidades inacabables de datos se acumulaban en ella con una facilidad cada vez menos sorprendente para John. Todas sus ideas con respecto al equipo tenían una fundamentación pragmática y exacta.

Una de las jugadas que había planeado requería mandar un centro al área desde la izquierda del campo. Cuando John le preguntó por qué lo había elegido a él para centrar el balón, habiendo un zurdo como Özil en el equipo, Sherlock le explicó que los números del alemán exponían su ineficacia, y ante la mirada recelosa de John, abrió un archivo de excel en el que había contabilizado la cantidad de centros del alemán que habían llegado a la cabeza de sus compañeros durante toda su carrera. John no pudo contener su asombro.

—¡Es brillante! —exclamó con sorpresa.

El diez lo miró igualmente sorprendido.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí, es increíble. ¿Y también tienes mis estadísticas?

Sherlock lo observó un instante con cierta desconfianza pero pareció convencerse al ver el entusiasmo en su rostro y abrió un archivo titulado simplemente JOHN. Una planilla de datos con estadísticas que parecían remontarse a sus comienzos en el West Ham. El diez cliqueó sobre una solapa titulada CENTROS que mostraba 4 columnas. Una de ellas contabilizaba los centros que John había enviado a lo largo de su carrera con la cara externa de su pie derecho. Casi el 50% de sus centros había alcanzado a un compañero.

—¡Es impresionante! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó armar todo esto? —preguntó mientras navegaba por el archivo asombrándose ante cada nuevo dato.

Sherlock lo observaba entre desconcertado y complacido.

—No tanto. Hay aplicaciones que permiten recabar toda la información inmediatamente después de cada partido. Lo verdaderamente difícil es saber qué hacer con ella.

A medida que repasaba todos los datos que el diez había acumulado a lo largo de lo años en sus discos rígidos (cabía pensar que la pc era una especie de back-up del cerebro de Sherlock), John se dio cuenta de a qué se había referido el crack cuando le dijo que había aspectos del juego que le eran esquivos.

Entre todos las cifras que Sherlock recolectaba no había espacio para lo inesperado. La meticulosidad con que el diez analizaba al fútbol lo despojaba de su rasgo más peculiar: la imprevisibilidad.

La característica que John más admiraba del deporte y que permitía que un equipo de desconocidos pudiera vencer a uno repleto de estrellas mundiales.

John consideraba que en muchas situaciones, el esfuerzo y la capacidad de improvisación, podían nivelar a un jugador mediocre con otro de mayor habilidad.   
Para el crack gunner, sin embargo, un equipo técnicamente superior a otro debía ganar el 100% de sus enfrentamientos. Y si esto no sucedía, solo podía deberse a la incapacidad de su técnico o de sus jugadores.

Otro elemento que escapaba por completo a su visión del juego eran los estados de ánimo.

John intentó explicarle que muchas veces las distintas situaciones que atravesaban los jugadores durante un encuentro podían influir sobre sus reacciones y, en consecuencia, afectar los resultados.

El diez había desestimado por completo esa idea. Según él, un jugador profesional debía ser absolutamente capaz de controlar sus emociones.

John insistió.

_ ¿Qué tal si la tribuna te silba cada vez que tocas la pelota? _ , había preguntado.

_ Si te afecta la opinión de un grupo de desconocidos deberías elegir otra profesión,  _ había sido la respuesta del crack.

_¿Y si un rival te provoca? ¿Si el árbitro cobra todo en contra de tu equipo? ¿Si ese día recibes una mala noticia? ¡Cómo haces para aislar tu mente de esos imprevistos?_ John no se daba por vencido con facilidad. Por mucho que quisiera demostrar lo contrario, el diez no era un robot. Debía haber cosas que lo afectaran. Como a todo el mundo.

_ John, la capacidad de abstraerse de esas variables es lo que diferencia a los jugadores mediocres de los extraordinarios. _

John había considerado la respuesta unos segundos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona. Sherlock pareció ofenderse ante su reacción.    
_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?  _ Había preguntado el diez con impaciencia.

_ No existe nadie incapaz de sentir, Sherlock. Ni siquiera tú. Coincido en que a veces sobreponerte a ese tipo de emociones puede beneficiarte. Pero también creo que, en ocasiones, experimentarlas puede hacerte mejor. _

El diez lo miró como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma desconocido. John volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de que era exactamente así.

_ ¿En qué me beneficiaría dejarme influenciar por ese tipo de cosas? ¿Cómo puede  _ eso _ hacerme mejor jugador?  _ Había exclamado el moreno mientras atacaba su chaw fan con los palitos chinos.

_ No se trata solo de ser mejor jugador, Sherlock. Te haría mejor persona.  _ Fue la respuesta del rubio.

La mirada que el crack le dedicó fue la más dura y fría que John recordaba haber recibido de su parte desde que se conocieron.

_ Ya te lo dije, John. No soy un buen chico. Y tampoco tengo deseos de serlo. _

 

* * *

 

La noche del miércoles lo encontró sentado en el banco de suplentes del Emirates Stadium esperando a que Sherlock hiciera su aparición para ensayar la primera de sus jugadas.

Lo había citado a las once de la noche en la puerta del estacionamiento del estadio. Allí, un joven de ojos azules saltones, ojeras oscuras y voz gangosa, lo había guiado por una serie de pasillos que el rubio nunca había visto hasta una puerta lateral que daba a la cancha principal.

John observó la hora en su celular. Eran las once y cuarto. Decidió que el frío sería más tolerable si comenzaba a trotar, por lo que dejando su bolso sobre el banco, ajustó los cordones de sus zapatillas y comenzó con una leve entrada en calor.

Cuando estaba dando su segunda vuelta a la cancha sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Giró esperando hallar al diez pero se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño, grandes ojos marrones y exótico bello facial que lo observaba con timidez. Lo reconoció como el ball boy que le había alcanzado a Sherlock la pelota con la que intentó vengarse de Lestrade por el cambio del último partido.

No aparentaba tener más de 17 años. Su bigote desentonaba de forma llamativa sobre su piel tersa y lozana.

—Sr. Watson, el Sr. Holmes me envió a buscarlo —dijo el muchachito en una voz que mezclaba tonos agudos con ronquidos impostados. John no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a otro joven de aspecto pueril que, unos meses antes, en la sala de rehabilitación del West Ham, había intentado aparentar mayor edad de la que tenía. El chico le cayó bien de forma instantánea.

—Puedes llamarme John. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Hooper. Juego en las juveniles del club y a veces ayudo al Sr. Holmes con sus ejercicios— explicó el chico. —El Sr. Holmes está esperándolo en el vestuario.

John sonrió para sí al pensar que el _ Sr. Holmes  _ solo era unos cuantos años más grande que Hooper. Se preguntó si el formalismo era idea del ball boy o demanda del crack.

Mientras caminaban por el túnel que llevaba a los vestidores, observó con mayor atención a su interlocutor. La iluminación era escasa pero había algo desconcertante en la apariencia de Hooper. Algo que no lograba discernir con claridad. El muchacho pareció notar su escrutinio e inclinó su cabeza de manera que su rostro quedó medio cubierto por su abundante flequillo. Unos metros antes de alcanzar la puerta del vestuario se detuvo de golpe.

—Bueno, usted conoce el resto del camino. ¡Buenas noches, Sr. Watson! —dijo antes de echar a correr por donde habían llegado.

 

John abrió la puerta del vestuario. Su último encuentro con Holmes en ese lugar se había transformado en un recuerdo que, en vano, intentaba borrar de su mente. En más de una noche solitaria en su apartamento, había despertado sintiendo el contraste entre su amplia sonrisa y su repentinamente estrecha ropa interior antes de estremecerse al darse cuenta de lo que había estado soñando.

—Por fin, John —lo sorprendió la voz de su colega desde algún lugar en el fondo del vestuario.

—Sí... Cuando dijiste “practicar las jugadas” imaginé que usaríamos la cancha. O al menos la pelota —dijo John gritando hacia donde adivinaba que podía estar Sherlock.

La pizarra de Lestrade estaba llena de gráficos hechos con tizas de colores. Sobre el margen, una lista de referencias le indicó que las líneas rojas correspondían a los movimientos que él debía realizar sobre el campo. Las líneas azules estaban marcadas con el nombre de la figura gunner. El color blanco indicaba las maniobras de un jugador que -al menos hasta el momento- estaba catalogado como “X”.

—¿Quién se supone que es “X”? —exclamó John repasando las líneas blancas del dibujo.

—No estoy seguro aún —dijo el diez en su oído. John se sobresaltó y giró sobre su eje, apoyando su espalda sobre la pizarra y borroneando algunos de los gráficos con el brusco movimiento. —¿Te asusté? —preguntó Sherlock con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios con forma de corazón.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo John, usando sus brazos para limpiar la tiza de su camiseta mientras Sherlock remarcaba las líneas percudidas.

—Esperaba que me dieras tu opinión sobre quién debería hacer el tercer movimiento —agregó el crack cuando hubo terminado.

John lo miró con detenimiento. Sus rizos estaban desordenados y cubiertos de polvo, como si hubiera usado sus manos para sacudirlos en ese gesto que le había visto hacer varias veces cuando una situación lo exasperaba. Vestía su camisa púrpura con los antebrazos arremangados y pantalones de jean oscuros, esfumados con varios colores de tiza. Parecía un niño que acababa de terminar una tarea de bricolage en el jardín de infantes.

—Bueno, debería ser alguien rápido —dijo John. Sherlock asintió mirándolo sin pestañear. —Preferentemente diestro.

—Mmh-mm —murmuró el crack con sus ojos multicolores adheridos a los de John.

—¿Qué tal tú? —inquirió el rubio.

—No. Yo soy el azul. Yo defino la jugada —respondió el diez frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Pero... Eso es lo que todos esperan. Si cambiamos el definidor ganaríamos en efecto sorpresa. ¿No te parece?

—¿Y a quién propones para rematar?

—¿Qué tal Sánchez? —sugirió John con cierto reparo. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Tiene menos del 35 % de efectividad en sus tiros lejanos —soltó el crack exasperado.  

—Ok, ok. Sanchez no, entonces… —dijo John mostrando las palmas de sus manos e intentando no perder la paciencia. —¡Ya sé! ¡Santi Cazorla! Él tiene que tener un buen porcentaje de acierto —propuso entusiasmado con su nueva sugerencia. Cazorla había metido muchísimos goles desde afuera del área. No le hacían falta las estadísticas de Sherlock para saber eso.

—Solo del 55%. El mío es superior —refunfuñó el diez.

John asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza sin mirar a Sherlock que no parecía dispuesto a ceder su posición ni al mismísimo Messi.

Acercándose al moreno, le quitó de la mano la tiza de color azul, ante su mirada atónita, y marcó sobre la pizarra una línea alternativa.

—Tú podrías ser este azul —dijo recorriendo la nueva raya con su dedo índice. —Cazorla sería el azul original. El jugador que elijamos para ser el blanco tendría así 2 opciones de pase —dijo volviéndose para ver la reacción del crack.

Sherlock abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de contestar negando con la cabeza.

—Eso solo complicaría las cosas al jugador “X”. Las opciones solo lo confundirían, aumentando el margen de error.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa si tú estás marcado?

—Me desmarco —dijo Sherlock con impaciencia.

—¿Y si estás lesionado? ¿O si Lestrade decide volver a cambiarte?

El rostro del diez se arrugó como si hubiera probado un plato desagradable.

—Eso no volverá a suceder —gruñó arrebatándole el pedazo de tiza de las manos y usando el borrador para quitar su contribución al dibujo.

John alzó las cejas y se sacudió el polvo de las manos sobre su pantalón de entrenamiento.

—Creí que querías mi opinión —dijo en voz baja.

—Sobre quién debería ser el jugador “X” —respondió el crack entredientes, sin voltearse a verlo. —Mira, tal vez haya sido un error involucrarte —dijo bajando la vista al suelo, y llevando una de sus elegantes manos a su nuca, mientras con la otra depositaba la tiza sobre el margen de la pizarra. —Ni siquiera sé si Lestrade querrá usar esto alguna vez.

El diez seguía sin enfrentarlo y John decidió que no valía la pena quedarse a seguir escuchando el resto de sus excusas.    
Cuando la puerta del vestuario se cerró tras él, pudo escuchar que Sherlock pronunciaba débilmente su nombre pero siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

 

 


	32. La concentración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches a todos!
> 
> Espero que no se hayan aburrido de esta historia. Yo sigo tan entusiasmada como cuando la comencé y dedico cada momento que tengo libre a continuarla.

* * *

 

 

  
  


El resto de la semana pasó volando. Sus encuentros (o más bien desencuentros) con Sherlock pasaron a segundo plano.

John estaba citado por primera vez a un partido con el Arsenal y no había nada que pudiera borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ni siquiera el grupo de fotógrafos que se apiñó en la puerta de su departamento para robarle alguna foto cuando salió en su auto hacia el Emirates Stadium.

John no era iluso. Ninguna de aquellas aves de rapiña estaba allí porque él pudiera debutar en el club de sus amores esa tarde. Las predicciones de Sherlock se habían cumplido tal y como el diez había vaticinado. Desde la publicación de las fotos que le habían tomado junto a Sarah Sawyer en la presentación de camisetas del equipo, una horda de paparazzis parecía acampar en la vereda de su casa sin importar la lluvia ni el frío que gobernaban la ciudad.

Harry lo había atormentado toda la semana con preguntas sobre los titulares de las revistas del corazón.  _ ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con mi linda doctora? ¿Cómo es que no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo vas a presentármela? ¿O es que tienes miedo de que te la robe? _

John hizo lo mejor que pudo por esquivar el interrogatorio. La verdad es que ni siquiera había vuelto a contactar a la actriz. Tal vez fuera porque las palabras de Sherlock habían hecho mella en su mente competitiva y estaba decidido a concentrarse en su inminente debut. Tal vez tan solo se tratara de que su atracción por Sarah no era tan grande como los medios y su propia hermana querían creer.

Por suerte para John, el foco de interés de Harry había ido cambiando a medida que se acercaba el fin de semana. Ella estaba tan entusiasmada con su convocatoria al segundo partido del campeonato como lo había estado en su debut en primera con el West Ham, hacía casi 8 años atrás. Y aunque todo parecía indicar que John comenzaría el partido en el banco de suplentes, las chances de ingresar en el segundo tiempo eran muchas. Había alternado su posición con Denting en los 5 entrenamientos de la semana. Y Lestrade le había pedido que estuviera listo para entrar.

—Intenta dormir bien, Johnny. No te desveles imaginando jugadas como sueles hacer antes de los partidos importantes —la voz de Harry sonó más alerta que de costumbre desde el otro lado de la línea.

Un autobús provisto por el club lo estaba transportando, junto a la mayoría de sus compañeros, hacia el hotel donde el equipo concentraría la noche anterior al partido contra el Newcastle.

—No te preocupes, Harry. Ya no me quedan más jugadas por imaginar. Además, si me cuesta conciliar el sueño siempre puedo recurrir a alguna de tus novelas de tv favoritas —dijo John mirando como pequeñas gotas de lluvia se deslizaban en su ventana.

Harry dio una carcajada irónica.

—Tu compañero de cuarto va a pensar que eres gay. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes con quién te toca dormir?

John no había pensado en ello. El West Ham no solía hacerlos concentrar. La verdad era que la idea de compartir habitación con alguno de sus compañeros le resultaba algo incómoda. Desde que dejó la pensión del club hammer, jamás había vuelto a tener compañero de cuarto.

—Supongo que me enteraré al llegar —respondió apoyando su cabeza sobre el vidrio. —Harry, no quiero sonar antipático pero me vendría bien una siesta antes de llegar a Newcastle.

—No te preocupes, Johnny. Mándame un mensaje antes de entrar al vestuario. ¡Y mucha suerte!

—Gracias, Ha. Hablaremos más tarde.

 

* * *

  
  


John despertó con el sonido de sus compañeros atravesando el pasillo del bus.

Desperezándose, tomó su bolso del asiento contiguo y siguió a la fila de jugadores que descendía.

Lestrade les ordenó con su vozarrón de sargento de infantería que pasaran a retirar la llave de su habitación por la recepción del hotel. Solo debían indicarle su apellido al personal de conserjería.

—¿En qué habitación estás, Watson? —le preguntó Cazorla con su acento español bien marcado mientras subían juntos al ascensor.

—Doscientos veintiuno —respondió John observando el número en su llave magnética.

—¡Wow! ¿Te pusieron con  _ él _ ? Creí que no compartía habitación con nadie.

John no pudo evitar hacer su próxima pregunta aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta.

—¿Quién es  _ él _ ?

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en el segundo piso y John tragó con fuerza mientras descendía. Cazorla le dedicó una mirada compasiva antes de que el elevador continuara su rumbo.

Mientras pasaba la tarjeta magnética por el lector pudo escuchar el agua de la ducha corriendo.

La habitación constaba de una pequeña sala de estar con un sillón de dos cuerpos, una mesa ratona y un televisor de varias pulgadas. Sobre la mesa ratona descansaba una playstation con dos controles y un juego de auriculares. Los cables todavía estaban enrollados con el alambre plastificado del empaque original. John sonrió al imaginar a Sherlock sentado sobre el sofá criticando lo inverosímil de los movimientos de la inteligencia artificial del juego. Era evidente que el diez ni siquiera había considerado prender la consola.

John avanzó hacia el cuarto que compartiría con el crack y halló dos camas individuales. Una de ellas, inmaculada, tenía encima un bolso del club con las iniciales SH bordadas en la correa. Sobre la segunda, se amontonaban cajas con hojas de papel, carpetas, varias pizarras con fotos imantadas de sus compañeros de equipo y lo que reconoció como la laptop en la que el crack le había enseñado sus jugadas preparadas la última vez que se vieron.

La puerta del baño estaba abierta de par en par dejando entrar una luz mucho más clara que la de la habitación y una cortina de vapor que se esfumaba al hacer contacto con la alfombra.

Sin preámbulos, una figura angelical surgió de entre la nube de vapor. Todo lo que John pudo distinguir fue una ráfaga de piel color marfil que se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido tras un estruendoso portazo.

—¡Qué diablos haces en mi habitación, John! —se escuchó por encima del ruido del aspersor de la regadera.

El cerebro de John apenas alcanzó a procesar lo que acababa de ver. Había escuchado el agua corriendo desde que ingresó a la habitación número 221, pero ni por un instante se le ocurrió que Sherlock se estuviera bañando con la puerta abierta. Y mucho menos que fuera a salir del mismo -como Dios lo trajo al mundo- justo cuando a él se le ocurrió entrar a la suite que estarían obligados a compartir hasta tres horas antes del partido contra el Newcastle.

—También es  _ mi _ habitación —contestó el mediocampista intentando no sonar afectado por la situación.

El ruido de la regadera se cortó de repente. La puerta se entreabrió y por la rendija reapareció la cabellera húmeda y con rastros de espuma del crack.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó clavando sus enormes pupilas en las de John.

La peor conjetura de John parecía estar haciéndose realidad. Sherlock no estaba al tanto de que debían compartir cuarto y tampoco parecía estar muy de acuerdo con la idea. Pero eso no iba a desalentar al volante central. Eran órdenes de su técnico y John siempre respetaba las órdenes. Si Sherlock quería dormir solo, debería vérselas con Lestrade. John no iba a pasarse el día anterior a su posible debut deambulando por el hotel en busca de un lugar donde dormir. Inflando el pecho se preparó para la confrontación.

—Dije que me asignaron esta habitación. Aparentemente seremos compañeros de cuarto.

—Yo no tengo compañero de cuarto. Nunca lo tuve —replicó el diez abriendo un poco más la puerta del baño y revelando una porción mayor de su piel de porcelana. John se obligó a retirar la mirada de allí y se dirigió hacia la cama en la que descansaba el bolso del delantero.

—Pues al parecer, eso cambió —dijo tomando el ítem y depositándolo sobre la otra litera. —Si no te importa, tomaré esta.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! —exclamó el moreno finalmente saliendo del tocador. Con una de sus manos sostenía una toalla que envolvía su estrecha cintura. Un pequeño sendero de vello casi imperceptible descendía desde su ombligo hasta perderse bajo el toallón. John apoyó su propio bolso sobre la cama y comenzó a desempacar para entretener su vista con algo distinto a la piel de su compañero. —¡Ahí es donde duermo yo! —continuó Sherlock tomando una de las prendas que John acababa de sacar de su bolso y agitándola en el aire con su mano libre. —¿Quién te dijo que debías dormir aquí? Esto es cosa de Mycroft. Sigue castigándonos por ese bendito entrenamiento. —Sherlock mascullaba más para sí que para John. —Por esto es que  _ jamás _ entreno con lo demás. ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Por qué sonríes?

John intentó contener su sonrisa lo más que pudo pero la visión de un Sherlock semi desnudo, con el cabello lleno de espuma blandiendo su boxer rojo preferido como si se tratara de una bandera en una protesta contra los cuartos dobles de los hoteles fue más fuerte que él.

Sherlock siguió la mirada de John hasta su mano y cuando reconoció la prenda por lo que era, sus mejillas se encendieron. Sin volver a mirar a John, dio media vuelta, depositó el boxer sobre la cama casi con solemnidad y regresó al cuarto de baño.

—Hablaré con Lestrade apenas termine. Esto no puede quedar así —dijo casi en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

John sintió una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. No sabía qué podía depararle la convivencia con alguien como Sherlock. Tal vez fuera mejor no averiguarlo nunca.

 

* * *

 

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, varios golpes secos en la puerta de entrada interrumpieron su peleado partido contra el Chelsea en el Fifa 16. El Sherlock digital era casi tan bueno como en la realidad y había logrado anotarle dos espectaculares goles a Sebastian Moran. John incluso se había dado el gusto de vengarse del arquero (al menos de su versión electrónica) arrojando su propio jugador a los pies del guardameta y derribándolo de forma ampulosa. No estaba orgulloso de la amarilla que se ganó pero fue una buena forma de descargar algo de la bronca que todavía tenía acumulada contra la figura  _ Blue. _

John pausó el juego y se dispuso a recibir a la impaciente visita.

—Hola, John —lo saludó Greg Lestrade sin darle tiempo a responder.  —¡Sherlock! Estoy aquí y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que suelta el teléfono y terminemos con esto cuanto antes —El vozarrón de su técnico retumbó a lo largo del cuarto de hotel.

Sherlock había pasado la última media hora haciendo llamadas a la conserjería haciéndose pasar por una amplia gama de huéspedes del hotel para quejarse de la gran variedad de inventados disturbios provocados por diferentes jugadores del club.

Lestrade les informó en pocas y nada amigables palabras que, como resultado, las siestas de Wilshere, Wilkes, Giroud, Debuchy y Walcott habían sido interrumpidas por el desconcertado personal del hotel.

—Es tu trabajo controlar a tus jugadores, Lestrade —dijo con desgano el diez cuando el DT se tomó un respiro de su reprimenda.

—¡Mi contrato no especificaba nada acerca de lidiar con un adolescente caprichoso! —exclamó Lestrade alzando ambos brazos. Intentando no causar disturbios reales, el técnico inspiró hondo antes de continuar en un tono más bajo. —Ahora... Mycroft fue terminante con respecto a esta habitación y sabes que no voy a ponerme a tu hermano en contra. Así que por una vez en tu vida, intenta hacer la mía un poco más fácil y ¡duerme con John!

La frase resonó entre las paredes de la sala de estar y John buscó la mirada del diez. Cuando la encontró, Sherlock bajó la vista al suelo.

—Como quieras, DT —dijo entredientes el moreno mientras se volvía a encerrar en el cuarto.

Lestrade se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la puerta.

—Lo siento, John —dijo con resignación. —Intenté convencer a Mycroft para que te asigne con alguien más pero está decidido a darle una lección a su hermano.— Incorporándose, se pasó ambas manos por el cabello entrecano en un gesto que a John le recordó al que solía hacer Sherlock cuando estaba ofuscado. —Solo intenta ignorarlo hasta mañana a la tarde. Trataré de arreglar esto para la próxima fecha visitante.

John asintió con un leve gesto de su cabeza aunque no estaba seguro de querer cambiar de compañero. Sherlock parecía anhelar el silencio y la tranquilidad tanto como él en la previa a un partido (al menos dentro de su propia habitación). John intuía que otros de sus colegas podrían no ser tan propensos a dejarlo en soledad con sus pensamientos.

Su DT se retiró y el volante central retomó lo que quedaba de su partido virtual. Esta vez, eligió usar los auriculares para no volver a distraerse si Sherlock decidía continuar con su stand up de personajes imaginarios.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj de su celular, eran casi las siete de la tarde. La luz natural proveniente del amplio ventanal de la sala de estar, había ido descendiendo hasta dejarlo en una semi penumbra, solo interrumpida por el brillo del televisor. En una hora debían bajar a cenar al restaurante del hotel. Todavía tenía tiempo para un último partido. Estaba configurando su alineación cuando todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron de repente. John se quitó los auriculares sobresaltado.

—¿Cómo puedes perder el tiempo con esa farsa? —Sherlock lo observaba apoyando su hombro derecho sobre el marco de la puerta del cuarto, una de sus largas piernas formaba un cuatro sobre la otra.

El rubio sonrió pero siguió concentrado en la pantalla.

—Solo alguien que nunca ha jugado puede preguntar algo así.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua pero se acercó a sentarse sobre el apoyabrazos del sillón de dos cuerpos.

—Es una pésima imitación diseñada para alimentar el ego de futbolistas frustrados y gente cuyo mayor logro atlético es balancear una lata de cerveza y un bowl de papas fritas sobre su barriga —explicó el diez intentando sonar desinteresado. John, sin embargo, sintió cómo el sillón se hundía bajo el peso de los pies descalzos de su compañero.

—Puede ser. Pero es divertido —agregó alzando ambas cejas y obsequiando al diez su sonrisa más pícara antes de volver a concentrarse en el televisor.

Solo 10 minutos después, el rubio se vio obligado a parar el juego debido a las constantes acotaciones y preguntas del crack, que ahora se encontraba sentado a su lado con las piernas flexionadas, como un buda pálido, malnutrido y despeinado.  _ ¿Para qué es ese botón?; ¿Qué hiciste para que mi jugador haga eso?; Yo  _ jamás _ engancharía hacia la pierna derecha de Terry; Oscar no podría ganarte a ti en el cuerpo a cuerpo ni aunque pesara el doble de lo que pesa. _

—¡Sherlock! —exclamó John girando para mirarlo. —¿Por casualidad, quieres jugar?

El crack lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo y lanzando aire por la nariz.

—Noup.

John se humedeció los labios y sonrió antes de acercar su cuerpo al del delantero sobre el sillón.

—Ten —dijo depositando el control entre las manos del crack y manipulando con sus propios dedos las estilizadas falanges del diez sobre los botones.

Sherlock abrió bien grandes sus ojos multicolores antes de bajar la vista al joystick. Sus dedos parecieron paralizarse sobre el control. John hizo presión sobre el pulgar del diez, arrastrándolo para apretar el start y reanudar el juego. 

—Con la x hacemos pases simples —dijo John ejemplificando su instrucción con un pase de su réplica digital a la de Sherlock. El diez no pronunció palabra. —Con el cuadrado pateas al arco. Así —continuó John. Sherlock seguía en silencio y el volante se animó a mirarlo de reojo. Los ojos del moreno seguían clavados en el aparato entre sus manos. —¡Hey! —dijo John apretando su mano derecha para llamar su atención. —Trata de mirar la pantalla. Es difícil al principio, lo sé, pero…

—¡No es díficil! —se defendió Sherlock mirándolo a los ojos antes de enfocarse en la tv.

—Ok. Perfecto. ¿Quieres intentarlo solo? —dijo John comenzando a soltar las manos de la figura gunner.

—¡Espera! —lo detuvo el crack encerrando su mano derecha entre las suyas en una especie de sandwich. —No me has mostrado cómo hacer cambios de frente. ¿Y qué debería apretar para hacer un pase al vacío? ¿El triángulo? —El calor proveniente de las palmas de Sherlock atravesó su piel y pareció extenderse a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta encender sus mejillas. John finalmente se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban, e intimidado por lo natural y peligrosamente confortable de la situación, dio un tirón para extraer su mano de entre las de Sherlock. El delantero frunció el ceño por un ínfimo instante antes de orientar su cuerpo hacia el televisor, aprovechando el movimiento para alejarse de John. —Pensándolo bien, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías —dijo dejando el joystick sobre la mesa ratona y dirigiéndose al cuarto sin dedicarle otra mirada.

_ ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuál es tu problema, Watson? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?  _ pensó para sí John con el mentón pegado al pecho hasta que vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la cabellera despeinada del moreno desaparecía tras la puerta del cuarto. 

El juego seguía su curso pero John había perdido su interés en él. Inspirando profundo, apagó la consola y se acercó con pasos silenciosos hasta el umbral de la habitación. Sherlock estaba de espaldas a él, sentado sobre la alfombra con las piernas semiflexionadas. Sus antebrazos se apoyaban sobre la cama que utilizaba como escritorio para su notebook. Apretaba las teclas con fuerza, haciéndolas resonar. John se preguntó si estaría redactando una queja formal a su hermano para que lo expulsara del cuarto de hotel. Mycroft Holmes era capaz de exigir ese tipo de formalidades, después de todo.

El volante carraspeó para hacerse notar. El crack gunner siguió tecleando con vehemencia, ignorándolo.  

—¿Sherlock?

—Estoy ocupado.

—Sí, ya veo. Estás apuñalando a tu computadora —La frase logró que el diez girara la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. John sintió cómo esos dos faros lo escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. —Mira, lo de recién... 

—Todavía no has llamado a la actriz —dijo Sherlock incorporándose. La seguridad con que pronunció la frase dejó a John pestañeando, sorprendido. Su boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces pero ningún sonido salió de ella. — _ ¿Que cómo puedo saberlo?  _ ¡Vamos, John! Es obvio que si hubieras salido con ella, tu fotografía estaría ocupando la primera plana de cada diario sensacionalista del país. La verdadera pregunta es: ¿por qué no lo has hecho? —continuó Sherlock ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo mientras se acercaba a él. —Una mujer hermosa flirtea contigo hasta el hartazgo y te da su teléfono para que la llames. ¿Por qué no la has llamado, John?

John escuchó el eco de su propia voz en su mente, repitiendo la pregunta de Sherlock:  _ ¿Por qué no la has llamado, John? _

—No voy a discutir mi vida romántica contigo —respondió sin mucha convicción.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió el diez acercándose a una distancia poco prudente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Porque no es de tu incumbencia! —exclamó el rubio incapaz de escapar a su escrutinio. Estaban parados en el espacio entre las dos camas y el clima de la habitación parecía haber aumentado un par de grados centígrados.      
—Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sherlock en un tono indescifrable. En su departamento, el moreno había expresado su temor a que John perdiera de vista sus objetivos deportivos si invitaba a salir a Sarah. Pero el volante central no estaba seguro de qué era lo que realmente le preocupaba a su compañero en este instante y no sabía cómo escapar a esa mirada enceguecedora. El aire se volvía más cálido con cada paso del delantero hacia él.  _ ¿Por qué no las has llamado, John? _ _  
_ John bajó la mirada en busca de una vía de escape. “Soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra”, había escuchado miles de veces como mantra a tener en cuenta en situaciones difíciles. Pero John nunca huía de un desafío. 

—Está bien. ¿Quieres hablar de relaciones? Hablemos —dijo acercándose todavía más a su colega. Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. —Tú primero, Sherlock. ¿Por qué no me cuentas acerca de Victor Trevor?

El crack resopló por la nariz poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No hay nada que contar.

Sherlock había empezado a recular pero John no iba a desperdiciar su oportunidad de contraataque.

—No pareció así en el estudio de Jack Dallas —Había logrado incomodar al crack por primera vez desde su encuentro en el bar del Hotel Berkeley, y sintió un arrebato de confianza al verlo retroceder. —Yo diría que hay mucha historia entre ustedes.

—Pues, te equivocas —dijo Sherlock entredientes, concentrado en el patrón geométrico de la alfombra.

John seguía disfrutando de su pequeña victoria. Una media sonrisa, similar a las que la figura gunner lo tenía tan acostumbrado, se formó en su rostro.

—¿Por qué no me iluminas, entonces?

El diez permaneció callado unos instantes y tragó con fuerza antes de contestar. Su voz sonó grave y rígida.

—Yo era joven y estúpido. Él era atractivo y codicioso — Su mirada se tornó sombría. — Fue un cóctel tan adictivo como insalubre.  

La sonrisa de John se esfumó por completo. Algo en el tono de voz del delantero le sugirió que sus palabras tenían un significado más profundo de lo que aparentaban. Sherlock no solía andarse con eufemismos.

—Lo lamento, Sher...

—No necesito tu lástima —lo interrumpió el crack mirándolo con altivez. Había recobrado el control sobre sí mismo y su acostumbrado aspecto de distinción reapareció en su rostro como si nada de lo acontecido hubiera tenido lugar. —Tu turno, John —dijo centrando otra vez toda su atención en él. 

El rubio escuchó la pregunta de Sherlock nuevamente en su cabeza.  _ ¿Por qué no la has llamado, John?  _

Esta vez la respuesta acudió a él con facilidad.  _ Porque tengo otras cosas en mente. _

—Quiero concentrarme en el equipo —fue la explicación que le dio a Sherlock. —Creí que estarías contento —continuó alzando sus cejas con ironía.

Las ojos azules del moreno se iluminaron y la comisura de su labio izquierdo dio un pequeño salto.    

—Lo estoy —dijo asintiendo con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y volviendo a dar un paso hacia John.

El rubio volante central sintió cómo su nuez de Adán se ensanchaba en su garganta. Sherlock lo miraba como si estuviera tratando de descifrar sus secretos más íntimos, algo de lo que parecía completamente capaz. John se preguntaba cuánto podría sobrevivir con el poco aire que parecía llegar a sus pulmones cuando tres golpes secos en la puerta de entrada lo sobresaltaron. El vozarrón de Lestrade retumbó en el pasillo.

—¡Holmes! ¡Watson! ¡Tienen 5 minutos para bajar a cenar!

 

 


	33. El esperado debut (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Increíblemente esta historia ya recibió más de 100 kudos. No saben lo feliz que me hace eso.  
> Para ser honesta, que tanta gente se haya tomado el tiempo de leer aunque sea uno de estos capítulos es un honor y me hace sentir plena.
> 
> Les agradezco de corazón a todos!

 

* * *

  
Sherlock estaba considerando quebrarle una pierna a su compañero Seymour Denting. 

El usurpador del puesto de John, se había pasado los primeros 40 minutos del partido regalando cada balón que había llegado a sus pies a los delanteros del Newcastle. Por suerte para el Arsenal, estos habían dado muestras de su ineficacia anotando en tan solo dos ocasiones, convirtiendo a Mike Stamford en la figura del primer tiempo.

Sherlock había analizado los números de “Las Urracas” la noche anterior. Tenían un porcentaje de acierto insignificante. Pero Denting se estaba encargando de facilitarles las cosas.   


El crack gunner le había hecho a Lestrade las señales acordadas para que realizara el cambio pertinente en cuatro ocasiones distintas, pero su  _ pseudo _ técnico lo estaba ignorando de manera escandalosa. Probablemente, queriendo evitar  _ herir  _ los sentimientos del inepto mediocampista.   


Giroud sacó del medio sin mirar a Sherlock mientras empujaba el balón hacia él. El francés todavía le guardaba rencor por el cruce del partido anterior, pero no era tan idiota como su peinado aparentaba y sabía que el diez era la única esperanza del Arsenal de remontar el partido.

Sherlock, sin embargo, tenía en mente algo más antes de dedicarse a descontar el marcador. Era crucial que Lestrade dejara de insubordinarse e hiciera ingresar a John.   
El crack retuvo el balón bajo su suela, esperando a que Ayoze Pérez, delantero blanquinegro, se acercara a marcarlo. El atacante del Newcastle estiró su pierna derecha intentando alcanzar la pelota y Sherlock lo esquivó con un regate largo que lo depositó de frente a la línea lateral más cercana a su banco de suplentes. Lestrade, parado junto a la línea de cal, observó con cara de pocos amigos cómo el diez levantaba el esférico con la punta de su pie derecho y realizaba cuatro jueguitos antes de volver a depositarlo sobre el césped. Jonjo Shelvey, volante del Newcastle, se acercó a marcarlo, pero Sherlock usó su cuerpo para proteger el balón.    
El contraste entre los oscuros rizos del delantero y el reluciente cráneo del calvo mediocampista de los Toons dio al duelo un aspecto llamativo, como si se tratara de una lucha entre el Ying y el Yang por el esférico.

Sherlock logró quitarse de encima la pegajosa marca mediante un recorte y tuvo tiempo de dirigirle a Lestrade una mirada provocadora antes de lanzar un cambio de frente deliberadamente desviado que cayó sobre el pecho del volante izquierdo rival. Este recibió en soledad y se dio el lujo de apuntar y disparar antes de que Denting llegara a darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. De no haber sido por una nueva estirada de Stamford, el Newcastle habría anotado su tercer gol.

  
Sherlock observó la jugada sin inmutarse y cuando la pelota terminó siendo desviada por Mertesacker, giró de nuevo hacia Lestrade apretando los dientes y alzando sus cejas en un gesto desafiante. Los ojos marrones de su técnico lo fulminaron desde el banco. Estrangulando una botellita de agua entre sus manos, Lestrade le gruñó a Angelo para que mandara a calentar a John, no sin antes arrojar la botella con fuerza a centímetros de los pies del diez.    
Sherlock buscó la mirada del rubio en el banco y lo encontró contemplando la escena con asombro. Cuando el ayudante técnico exclamó su nombre, el número cuatro no dudó un instante y salió disparado hacia el costado de la cancha para prepararse. Sherlock esperó a verlo trotar con la pechera fluorescente sobre su equipo deportivo para volver a concentrarse en el partido. 

 

* * *

 

 

Samuel terminó de ayudarlo a elongar en el campo de juego antes de indicarle que fuera al vestuario para escuchar el final de la charla táctica. El corazón de John palpitaba con fuerza y creyó distinguir el sonido de sus latidos por sobre los ruidos del repleto estadio St. James’ Park. Finalmente iba a cumplir el sueño de su vida y quería saborear cada instante de su debut.

Había estado entrando en calor al costado de la cancha desde los 5 minutos finales del primer tiempo. En ese lapso, Sherlock se las había arreglado para vencer la valla del arquero holandés Kruhl con un tiro rasante desde el borde del área.   


Hasta ese momento, el diez gunner había hecho un partido para el olvido. Deteniéndose a cada rato para hacer toques intrascendentes con el balón en el aire y regalando pelotas a los contrarios con una precisión asombrosa. Nunca lo había visto jugar tan mal. Así y todo, la labor de su compañero de cuarto quedó opacada por el juego errático y atolondrado de Seymour Denting.    


John se enorgullecía de jamás cuestionar la labor de un colega, pero lo del mediocentro titular de su equipo era insólito. Les había servido en bandeja los dos goles a los delanteros blanquinegros. Y les podrían haber caído más, de no ser por el excelente desempeño de Mike en el arco. Por momentos parecía que cada jugada del equipo Toon, provenía de los botines de Denting. Al menos hasta que Sherlock decidió asistirlo en la tarea.

John empujó la puerta del vestuario con tanto entusiasmo que faltó muy poco para que cayera de bruces sobre su compañero de cuarto y su técnico.    
En el pequeño hall de entrada, a pocos metros del sector de las pizarras en el que el resto del equipo esperaba sentado, su DT de cabellos grises acorralaba contra una esquina al jugador de rizos morenos. La imagen le recordó a John una fábula que solía contarle su madre cuando era pequeño. En ella, un lobo astuto y malicioso se hartaba de buscar excusas para justificar su ataque a un cordero que le probaba una y otra vez que no merecía ser devorado. Sin embargo, lo que el rubio conocía de estos dos protagonistas le hizo repensar los papeles que interpretaban en la historia. Después de todo, Sherlock no tenía nada de indefenso y si bien no era recomendable hacer enojar a Lestrade, John hubiese estado dispuesto a apostar que el diez merecía la reprimenda que estaba recibiendo.   
Cuando el técnico notó la presencia de John, susurró algo ininteligible en el oído del crack que miró al rubio por encima del hombro del Lestrade y ensayó una media sonrisa enigmática mientras se retiraba.   
Greg suspiró con fuerza inflando las mejillas y tomó a John del antebrazo derecho dirigiéndolo hacia donde aguardaba el resto de sus compañeros.    
—Ven, John. Necesito que veas algo en la pizarra.

La densa atmósfera del vestuario no escapó a los ojos del mediocampista. Seymour Denting se hallaba sentado de brazos cruzados sobre su butaca con gesto adusto. Parados a su alrededor, Wilkes, Wilshere y Walcott giraron hacia John cuando lo oyeron entrar y lo observaron con caras de pocos amigos.    
El número cuatro se preguntó si Sherlock tendría algo que ver en el clima de animosidad que reinaba allí.   


Lestrade se acercó a su oído y susurró:

—Intenta ignorar lo que sucedió aquí. —John volvió a escanear la sala por el rabillo de su ojo derecho. El técnico reclamó su atención aferrando nuevamente su brazo.—Necesito que refuerces la mitad del campo y juegues balones largos a las espaldas de sus marcadores laterales. Busca al insufrible que tienes por compañero de cuarto hasta que consigamos dos goles— continuó el ex arquero demostrando lo que pretendía de John con un movimiento de su mano sobre la pizarra.—Si logras asistirlo un par de veces antes del cuarto de hora voy a estar en deuda contigo, John. Quiero mandarlo a las duchas antes de que acabe el partido, para ver si por fin escarmienta— concluyó entredientes.

—Mmm, ok —asintió John sin mucha convicción.

Lestrade posó sus dos grandes manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró fijo a los ojos.

—Confío en ti, John. Naciste para jugar aquí.

El pecho del mediocampista se ensanchó al escuchar esas palabras de boca del héroe de su adolescencia.   


—Gracias, Greg.

El técnico le guiñó un ojo y salió del vestuario a paso ligero.

John se dirigió hacia la zona de los lavabos para mojarse un poco la cara y retocar su cabello en el espejo antes de volver al campo de juego. Mientras cerraba la llave de agua sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Alzó la cabeza y vio el reflejo de Wilkes exhibiendo sus gigantescos incisivos en una sonrisa hipócrita. A su lado, Jack Wilshere y Theo Walcott, lo miraban con seriedad.

—John Watson. Por fin vas a debutar, ¿verdad?— dijo Wilkes palmeando el hombro rehabilitado de John. —Dime, Watson —continuó acercándose hacia él, —¿cuál es tu secreto?

El volante lo miró extrañado a través del espejo.

—No sé a qué te refieres —respondió sin ganas.

—Me refiero a que es la primera vez que escucho a Holmes elogiando a un colega. Estaba desesperado porque reemplaces a Seymour —Los delgados labios de Wilkes se estiraron aún más revelando unos premolares tan anchos como el resto de sus dientes. —¿Qué has estado haciendo ahora que son compañeritos de cuarto? ¿Acaso pasaste la noche  _ ganándote su confianza _ ?   


El tono sarcástico colmó la paciencia de John que aferró la mano que sostenía su hombro con fuerza y dio un tirón que depositó a Wilkes delante suyo. Usando el propio brazo del defensor para rodearle el cuello, John lo sostuvo frente al espejo clavando sus ojos azules en los de él. 

—A veces creo que esos dientes tuyos no te permiten mantener la boca cerrada, Wilkes. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Solo tienes que pedírmelo —dijo con voz temible entrecerrando los ojos.

Wilkes tragó con fuerza y John pudo sentir cómo se esforzaba por respirar. A sus espaldas, Wilshere y Walcott se debatían entre auxiliar a su amigo y salir corriendo. Y tras ellos, con una expresión indescifrable, John distinguió la estilizada figura de Sherlock Holmes.

Sus miradas se encontraron un instante en el espejo antes de que el diez se desvaneciera tal como había aparecido.   
John se obligó a soltar a Wilkes y se abrió paso entre Walcott y Wilshere que no dudaron en moverse para dejarlo pasar.

En el salón de la pizarra, Lestrade estaba apresurando al resto del equipo para que fueran regresando al campo de juego.   
El mediocentro se tomó su tiempo acomodándose las canilleras antes de salir hacia el túnel. Allí, encontró al equipo titular dividido en pequeñas agrupaciones. Mike Stanford y los defensores centrales se hallaban casi sobre la salida, gesticulando mientras repasaban algunas jugadas del primer tiempo. El chileno Sánchez charlaba con los españoles Cazorla y Monreal en su idioma, riéndose a carcajadas de algo que John no logró entender. En su propio rincón, los galos Debuchy y Giroud cuchicheaban en francés. 

  
John provenía de un conjunto con mayoría de jugadores ingleses y no dejaba de sorprenderlo la división que observaba en el vestuario gunner. Mientras observaba a sus compañeros, se preguntó si tal fragmentación estaría originada en las diferencias culturales del plantel. Tal vez en un conjunto con tantas nacionalidades la camaradería fuese algo dificil de lograr. Sin embargo, el rubio creía que era algo fundamental para el éxito del equipo. Lo complicado sería hacérselo entender a sus colegas. Especialmente al moreno de rizos que se encontraba apoyado sobre una de las paredes del túnel con la mirada perdida en algo que solo él parecía ver. 

John se aclaró la garganta con fuerza intentando llamar la atención del grupo. Los franceses lo observaron con el ceño fruncido y retomaron su charla. El resto ni siquiera se dio por aludido.

—¡Muchachos! —exclamó el número cuatro dando tres aplausos secos. Esta vez todos lo miraron sorprendidos. —No sé si es algo que acostumbren hacer aquí... Pero tenemos un partido que remontar y creo que nos vendría bien algún tipo de arenga antes de salir.— Varios se miraron de reojo y alguno ensayó una sonrisa irónica. —Per, tú eres el capitán —continuó John buscando el apoyo de Mertesacker.    
El defensor lo miró asombrado desde sus casi dos metros de altura y John inspiró hondo inflando el pecho, intentando aparentar una seguridad que no sentía.

—Bueno… —dijo finalmente Per. —Yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras —continuó con su duro acento alemán. —¿Por qué no lo haces tú? —John titubeó examinando los rostros a su alrededor. Volviendo su vista hacia Mertesacker, lo vio extender una de sus grandes manos con la palma hacia arriba convocando a sus compañeros. —Vamos muchachos, acérquense —dijo finalmente el germano.

John le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. El grupo se fue acercando hasta formar una ronda. Mertesacker, a uno de sus lados, lo rodeó con su brazo. John hizo lo mismo pasando el suyo por detrás del cuello del alemán, obligándolo a flexionar las piernas por la diferencia de alturas. Todos fueron imitando su gesto y John cerró la ronda abrazando a Mike. 

Antes de comenzar, se aclaró la garganta y lo invadió una sensación de _déjà vu_ , al recordar las cientos de veces que había estado en una situación similar en su paso por el West Ham. Repasó los rostros de sus compañeros uno por uno y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto al ver que había un ausente. 

John soltó a Mike y giró buscando a la oveja descarriada.   
—¿Sherlock? —inquirió con tranquilidad. El diez esquivó su mirada concentrándose en acomodar sus canilleras. —Sherlock, esto es algo de todo el equipo —continuó el rubio como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de cuatro años. Sherlock clavó sus ojos azules en él sin levantar la cabeza, lo que les dio un aspecto intimidante.    
  
Mertesacker presionó con sutileza el hombro de John que se dio vuelta para escucharlo.    
—Mejor déjalo así —dijo en voz baja el capitán.   


John alzó las cejas sorprendido y se soltó de su medio abrazo para acercarse hasta donde estaba el crack.   


Sherlock había pasado a juguetear con los cordones de sus botines. John se inclinó a su lado.   
—Sherlock —le susurró entre dientes. —Trae tu trasero a la ronda o te juro por Dios que armaré un escándalo tan grande que Mycroft nos hará animar las fiestas de cumpleaños de los hinchas por lo que resta del año. —El moreno se incorporó sin quitarle la vista de encima. John creyó ver pequeños relámpagos atravesando sus iris. —Voy a abrazarte y vas a venir conmigo —continuó John antes de pasar su brazo por sobre el hombro del mediapunta. Sintió a Sherlock inspirar con fuerza mientras lo hacía.

El grupo los observó estupefacto. Algunos debieron apresurarse a cerrar sus quijadas cuando se incorporaron al círculo. Sherlock quedó ubicado entre John y Mike Stanford.

—Bien —dijo el número cuatro volviendo a repasar el círculo. —Gracias por complacerme. Seré breve. Sé que soy nuevo en el equipo pero creo que esto nos puede servir a todos. —A su lado Mertesacker lo instó a que continuara con un leve movimiento de su cabeza. —Tenemos 45 minutos para demostrar que estamos listos para ganar la Premier —dijo irguiendo su espalda. —No podemos cometer más errores. No podemos regalar más balones ni perder tiempo haciendo malabares inútiles con la pelota —John giró hacia Sherlock alzando sus cejas y el diez resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. Justo enfrente, Cazorla y Sánchez asintieron con sendas miradas recriminatorias hacia el crack.— No podemos dejar de correr un solo balón. Si alguno está cansado, tenemos compañeros afuera, listos para ocupar nuestro lugar y seguir corriendo. —John elevó el tono de su voz y recorrió el círculo mirando a cada uno de sus colegas a los ojos. —Somos un equipo. No un grupo de jugadores,  _ un equipo _ . Si uno se cae, los otros lo levantamos. Si uno se equivoca, los demás corregimos su error. Estamos aquí para conseguir grandes cosas. Y la única manera de hacerlo, es juntos, como un equipo. —Excepto por Sherlock, inmóvil a su izquierda, John percibió nueve cabezas moviéndose al unísono de arriba a abajo. Sintió cómo los nervios acumulados en su interior desde que salió del banco para calentar se desvanecían en el fuego generado por sus propias palabras. Estaba listo para apagarlo consumiendo hasta la última brasa dentro del campo de juego. Y pudo ver ese mismo ardor en las miradas que le devolvían sus compañeros. — ¡Qué me dicen,  _ gunners _ ? ¡¿Listos para dar vuelta este partido?!    
—¡Sí! —resonaron nueve voces antes de desarmar la formación y salir trotando hacia la cancha. John se volvió a mirar al único rezagado. 

Sherlock se había soltado de su abrazo como si estuviese tratando de evitar una enfermedad contagiosa. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó el rubio antes de exponerse a las cámaras y a los espectadores.

El diez lo observó con el ceño fruncido.    
—Por supuesto —dijo alzando sus hombros.     

—Perfecto —contestó John palmeándole la espalda. —Te necesitamos concentrado, Sherlock.

—Estoy concentrado. Vivo concentrado —dijo el diez rehuyendo del contacto. 

—Ok, lo siento —se apresuró a aclarar John alzando sus palmas ante el tono indignado del crack. —Solo era una forma de decir.

—Ya dijiste demasiado, John. ¿Qué tal si ahora te dedicas a jugar? Después de todo, no te contratamos para que hables—le espetó Sherlock antes de alejarse en dos largas zancadas.

John lo siguió segundos después y esperó al borde de la cancha a que el árbitro auxiliar autorizara el cambio. Mientras lo hacía, las últimas palabras del crack resonaron en su cabeza _. ¿contratamos?  _ ¿Qué había querido decir el diez?

El juez se acercó a constatar que tuviera puestas sus canilleras y lo devolvió a la actualidad. Su debut estaba a punto de volverse una realidad. Ya habría tiempo de analizar los dichos de su compañero. Lo importante ahora era ganar el partido.

 


End file.
